Long distance call
by TheReckless1611
Summary: Mitchie meet Alex in Camp rock and they soon fall in love with each other...With the end of the summer they have to go back to their normal lifes...But one revelation bring them together again.. Mitchie/Alex
1. One hell of a summer

**A.N**** :****First of all. I'm really, REALLY sorry by the grammar errors. I'm Brazilian and my English isn't 100%. This is my first fanfic ever…After read more than fifty of then I finally wrote one!**

**Italics are for thoughts and dreams.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: One hell of a summer - Mitchie's POV**

Here I am again. Camp fucking Rock.I wasn't too excited to come back since the Shane Gray incident. Is it normal avoid the place where you meet the biggest mistake of your life? I think so.  
_"So why are you in this place?_" You ask. I was kinda forced into it. My mom says that I shouldn't let what happend change my life.  
The truth? She doesn't know a shit of what happened to me and I wasn't willing to tell her the whole story.

I was trying to be optimist.'_My friends are in here and Shane isn't coming this year_' I keep repeating in my mind, but it doesn't seen to work. I really wasn't in the mood of spend my intire summer making music in the middle of a wood in god-knows-where.  
I could make music in my bedroom, happy, relaxing and watching porn. - i think you didn't expected this one.

I grab my guitar and my suitcase and walked to my cabin. Camp Rock positive point: There's no hot water in the showers! Awesome!. Not.  
I was hoping that I didn't needed to share the cabin with anyone. I wanted a little bit o privacy, but the only person in this camp that has a cabin only for herself was Tess. If her mom wasn't famous Tess was going to be dead by now. She doesn't know even how to eat by herself.

I dropped my things on the floor and lay on the bed next to the window. I stayed there until the end of the opening jam. What was incredible and exciting last year doesn't seemed so mind blowing right now. It was boring and unecessary.  
'_What happened with that happy Mitchie that loved doing music on camp rock and was aways smiling?_' Well, she died last year. She died with the last part of her that still believed in people. Still believed that music could make anything better.

Last year my life turn into a really shity mess. The guy that I thought that loved me was a total jerk, I lost all my faith in humanity and ever since the day I found out that Shane was only trying to get on my pants I stoped believing in love an never been capable of writing a fucking song again.

The cabin door suddenly opened revealing the most beautiful human in this whole goddam world. Her hair was almost black and fall gracefully in her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown, her skin had a natural tan and her lips..God! That lips were amazing and with no doubt, really kissable.

"Wow! I didn't know I was having a room mate." she smiled to me. I melted in that exact second. "I'm Alex. You?"

"M-Mitchie." _Fuck Mitch! What the hell was that!_

"I didn't see you on the opening jam." She walked to her bed and jumped on it gracefully.

"I wasn't in the mood of..." I looked into her eyes and lost myself completely.

"Mitchie! Wake up girl!" Alex waved her hand on my face.

"Sorry. I zoned out for a second." I said blushing really hard.

"A second?" she laugh. What a perfect laugh. _Wait...I really said that? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!_

"It's your first time in here?" I asked, trying to erase my moment of total weirdness.

"Yep! Was really hard convince my parents into let me come this year." she smiled to me and I totally zoned out again. Probably she was alredy thinking that I was retarded os something.

"Miiiitch!! Hello!! There's someone in there?!" she was waving her hand in my face again. '_Aaawww!She used my nickname!So swe...Wait! What the hell!'_

"Sorry again. FYI: I'm not always like this. I just must be tired from the travel or something."

"Yeah, or something." 'Please, stop smiling or I'm going have another moment of weirdness.'

"I'm going to take a shower. You know, to relax." I said standing up from my bed.

"Ok" She lay on her bed and keep looking to the ceiling.

I grab my bath things and some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I undress myself and stand under the shower. Take a deep breath and turned the shower on. Why they didn't have hot water in that fucking place?

"FUUUUCK!" I screamed when the REALLY cold water hit me. That was freezing!

I started to wash myself under the freezing water. I think the lake was better than that. I saw a soap with the Camp Rock logo on it. I grabed the small soap and caress my whole body with it in my palm.

I closed my eyes and put my head under the shower with my eyes closed. Guess what pass in my mind when I closed my eyes?  
One guess. Starts with a Al and ends with a Ex. If you said Alex, BINGO!A sensation of heat pass throught by body and stopped between my legs.

"You got be kidding me?" I whisperer to myself.

I put my right hand in the wall for support my body while my left one find a really confortable place between my legs.I started rub my clit with my middle finger before slid it inside me. A moan scape my throat when a second finger finds his place with my middle one and I start to work faster and harder. After some minutes my walls start get tight and I come fully force.

I couldn't believe myself. I just finished masturbating into a girl that I knew have only some minutes. If she made this to me in only minutes I don't know if I want to discover what she was going to do with me by the rest of the camp.

That was going to be one hell of a summer...

**What you thing? Good? Bad? Should I stab myself in the eyes with a toothbrush? **

**Reviews make me happy!  
**


	2. Who is going where?

**A.N: I was only going to post chapter 2 after 5 reviews, but I get a little excited with this fanfic. Fuck the 5 reviews!**

**Chapter 2: Who is going where?! - Mitchie's POV**

We were in the cafeteria eating or lunch like everyday. Was my third day in Camp Rock. It was really hard be Alex's roommate but we get really close in the last two days. We liked the same music, movies and she is very touchy-feely. I must confess that I like it ALOT, but sometimes I think I could die with her touch.  
And Alex play drums, wich is amazing. Specially for me, a person who can't even play guitar since last year.

"You know who is coming to Camp this year?" Caitlyn ask me with a smile.

"Who?" Ella asked. _Please don't say Shane Gray, please don't say Shane Gray._

"Shane Gray" _NO!NO!NO!NO! Anyone but no him! Not again! God! Why you do this to me?_

"WHAT?!" I screamed making Alex jump in her place and the entire cafeteria look at me.

"He is going to pass the summer here again. You guys can be together again, like last year." Caitlyn said.

I haven't told ANYONE what happened between me and Shane. Me and Shane were the only ones who knew. Even my parents knew.  
He had destoyed my whole life and get out of it smiling.

"Excuse me" I said and get out of the cafeteria.

I was really, really pissed. Not only with Shane, but with my parents that had forced me to go to that fucking Camp and with myself for being such an idiot.

"Is true that Shane is coming to the Camp?" I said while I entered Brown's office.

"Yes. He had such a good time last summer that he asked for come back this summer." he said without take his eyes of the book he was reading.

"He can't come here! This is craziness! I know he is your nephew, but the guy is a son of a bitch!" I was screaming like a crazy lady in the asylum. _Weird..._

"Hold on Mitch." he closed the book and stand gesture for me to sit on the chair in front of his desk."I thought you guys liked eatch other.  
What happened? Last summer you seemed so in love"

"Last summer was something, this summer is another thing, is totally different. He threaded my life in his ass."

"What happened? You can tell me." He said calmly.

I take a deep breath before start to tell him. I have never said that loud.

"Last year, me and Shane started to dating. After some months he said that he wanted to take the relationship further. I didn't wanted to, but he insisted. I was in love with him, so after some weeks I give up. I said I was going to have sex with him, but when we were almost doing that I changed my mind. I told him to stop, but he didn't." I was looking down. I didn't wanted to see Brown's face. I was talking about his nephew. "Since then I can't play the guitar and piano. And since then I can't sing. I tried. I tried really hard, but nothing comes out from my mouth. It's like a block. I can't even write songs anymore.

"Mitch, are you saying that Shane raped you?" Browns whispered. I look up to him and nodded. He didn't look pissed. He looked worried. "I'm going to kill that little bastard!"

"Okay. Kill him. Do whatever you want, but do not tell my parents." I begged him. If my mom knew what Shane did to me she was going to kill me. First because if I haven't changed my mind nothing was going to happend, and second because I didn't tell her before.

"Why you didn't tell them?"

"Because I was scared. It's my fault to. I give him the hope that I wanted to have sex with him!" tears were wiling to left my eyes, but i wasn't going cry.

"But you told him to stop and he didn't! He forced you Mitchie!" He raised her voice and I let my tears scape. Brown came to my side and hug me tight.

"He hurted me so much..." I cried in his collar.

"I know...I know."

I cried. A lot. All the tears that I've been holding on let my eyes in that exact moment. I was felling a huge hole in my chest.  
Shane has been my first love. He was really special for me, and even after what he did I could fall for him again with just one look.  
I'm an idiot. It's official.

I walked back to my cabin after spend the whole day cry in Brown's shoulder. Alex wasn't in there. Thanks god. I didn't wanted to explain my red and puffy eyes.

I sat on my bet and pick up my guitar. I started to play some strings, but wasn't the right sound. Wasn't soft and melodic. I put the guitar by side and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling and after some minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

Alex's POV.

When I come back to the cabin Mitchie was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was adorable sleeping. No, she was always adorable.  
Her smile, her hair, her smell...everything in that girl made me go crazy.

I needed to talk with my parents and specially with Justin. My big brother was the only one who knew that I was into girls and he was always there for me.  
I pick up my wand from my suitcase and shake it in the air before point it to the cabin wall. Mitchie was sleeping, she wasn't going to see anything.  
A thin fog covered the wall and then the clearest image of my parents appeared on it. I call it the wizard web cam.

"'Sup mom." I said to the image. My mom and my dad were sit on the couch and smiling at me.

"Hi mija. How's camp?" my mom asked with her Latina accent.

"It's going great. The teachers are awesome and my roommate is really nice. You guys have to see it. This place is moved by music!" I said excited.

"So you're having fun?" my dad smiled but it suddenly disappears. "Who's that girl in there?"

I looked to the sleeping Mitchie and smiled to myself.

"It's my roommate, Mitchie."

"You're doing magic right beside her?! I knew it! You can't follow the rules Alex!" He shouted at me.

"Dad, relax! She's sleeping."

"And what you're going to do if she wakes up? You can't reveal magic to mortals, Alex!"

"If you stop screaming at me she will not wake up. Now, can I speak to Justin in private?"

"You want to speak to your brother?" my mom asked surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Ok then." my parents disappeared from the image and after some seconds Justin appeared on it.

"What you want Alex?" He said with a bored voice.

"Sorry separate you from your little toys, but you're the only person who I can talk to right now."

"They're action figures!" He raised his voice.

"Whatever. So, there's this girl...Her name is Mitchie and she's like...I don't even had words to describe her." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm sure she's just one more of your crushes. What was the name of you last 'indescribable girl'? Gigi?"_ Ha-Ha...funny..._

"No, Justin, you didn't understand it. I think I'm actually falling for her." I said serious.

"Yeah, right." he laugh.

"Justin...I stuttered talking to her." His eyes got wide open. "I completely loose my cool when I'm around her."

"I'm speechless"

"What do I do?" I can't believe I was asking for advices to Justin. I mean, my dick is bigger than his.

"Does she feel the same?"

"I don't know. She zoned out a lot when we first met." I smiled when the image of Mitchie come to my head.

"Why don't you use that thing Max made to read her mind? I can send it to you if you want."

"Thanks Justin."

"You're welcome lil' sis." I laugh and closed the portal.

I sat on my bed waiting and after three minutes a small portal opened in the air and released that little tube that Max buy through a magazine.  
I placed one of the ends of the tube in my ear and the other end in Mitchies head and start to listen to her thoughts.

"Oh Alex...right there." Mitchie's voice said in a moan. And one more moan but with no words, just pleasure. "Oh God! Harder!" _OH MY GOD! SHE'S DREAMING THAT I'M FUCKING HER!_  
I continue to listen her moans until she moved herself in the bed and throw her blankets on the floor and exposing her flawless legs. "Shit...I'm coming!" _How I wish this little thing showed images too._

That was certainly the greatest idea Justin ever had in his whole life.

**Reviews make me smile! XD**


	3. Let the flames begin

**A.N: I was going to wait one more day to update this, but my friend pissing me off because he wants to continue reading it...**

**I'm going to update every day...If I don't is because my school wants to kill me with homework...  
**

**Chapter: 3 - Let the flames begin... - Mitchie's POV**

Every single girl in the Camp was waiting for Shane in front of the camp. Every single girl less me and Alex. She also wasn't too happy for his arrival because I have told her what happened between us.

The Connect 3 bus stopped in front of Camp Rock and the three boys stepped out of the bus, making the girls scream and jump like idiots.  
I smiled when I saw Nate and Jason. They were really cool guys and I can't hate them just because of their brother. When Shane came to my view I fell like I could throw up in that exact moment.

Alex put her hand in my back and smiled to me, almost like she was saying: _'Everything is going to be ok...I'm here.'_

Jason and Nate came to me running. Jason hugged me and spin me in the air. The guy was like a big brother to me.

"Miitiichiee!!" Jason said while we were spinning in the air.

"What's up Jason! Now put me on the floor please!" He stopped spinning and put me on the floor with a huge smile.

"Hi Mitch" Nate hugged me. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too. Jason, Nate, this is my friend Alex." I introduce the smiling girl by my side.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Jason said and Nate smiled like a dork kid. _Take your eyes from my Alex little boy!_

Shane walked into us and tried to hug me, but I stepped back.

"What's wrong babe?" He said with a disgusting smile.

"And you still ask?" I looked him in the eyes, the eyes that once made me fall in love.

"I told you to shut the fuck up about it." He held my arm really tight.

"Shane, you are hurting me." I said firmly.

"Let go of her." Alex put herself between me and Shane and he let go of my arm.

"And who are you?"

"The girl who is going to break your nose." _What?_

"What?"

Alex punched Shane right in the nose and he start bleeding.

"Fuck! My nose! Your bitch!" he screamed on the floor. I loved to see that.

"You should think twice before you rape someone!" She screamed in his face.

Brown came running to us. Me, Alex, Nate and Jason were watching Shane trying to stop the bleeding.

"Who did this?" He looked to the four of us.

"I did." Alex said with proud.

"Nice." Brown raised his hand for a high five. Alex hit his hand with her own and smiled.

* * *

All the girls from Camp start hating me and Alex after the punch that broke Shane s nose. Brown was helping us a lot. He was always with us to protect us not just from the girls, but also from Shane.

It was the day of the Fire Jam. Everybody was sit around a big fire and the guys from Connet 3 were playing a song for us. I wasn't a huge fan from their songs, but I can't say that I hate it.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Alex whisper in my ear and put her hand in mine.

"Sure." I said. She held my hand and stand up.

I felt like my hand was burning. Her touch make me feel like that. I'm not complaining, I liked it. We were walking on the side of the lake. The moon was full and it s light made Alex look like an angel...She always looked like an angel.  
We stopped and sit in the edge of the dark lake.

"I didn't know you could punch so hard." I laugh to her and she gave me a sweet smile.

"He can't mess with my girl." She placed her hand in mine again and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I don't think a broken nose will resolve what he did to me." I said to myself.

"I think I know something that can..." She placed her left hand on my cheek and lightly stroke it. I sigh and lean in her hand. Alex started coming toward me. My heart started to race and I closed my eyes, felling her hot and delicious breath in my skin. I know what was going to happen and I wanted it...I wanted it so bad.

Alex's lips touched mine sweetly and I kissed back immediately. My heart almost stopped, the butterflies in my stomach go crazy and there was fire works everywhere. I felt her tongue touching my bottom lip, asking for the entrance that was already guaranteed. Our tongues started fighting for space in a delightful and wild kiss.

We broke apart looking for air. Alex rested her forehead in mine and smiled, still with her eyes closed.

"Did it resolve your problem Mitchie Torres?" she asked me with a smile, finally opening her brown eyes.

"No. But maybe, if you do it again...Who knows..." I said maliciously.

Alex smiled and kissed me again. Harder, with more passion and desire, making the flames inside of me win life.

Was that day, in the edge of the lake, kissing the most beautiful girl in this whole world that I started to believe in love again.

Was that night, under the moon light, that I give myself to Alex completely.

I was madly, head over heels in love with Alex Russo.

**This chapter was realy short. I'm desapointed with myself...**

**Anyway...Good? Bad? I like reviews!**

**Next chapter will be ALOT better...I promise!  
**


	4. Catch me

**A.N: I know last chapter sucked, but this one is better and the next one...I got no words to describe it.**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**The song used in this chapter is Catch me by Demi Lovato.  
**

**Chapter: 4 - Catch me - Alex's POV**

I still couldn't believe that I was dating Mitchie. The most beautiful girl in the entire camp. Wake up next to her won a new meaning. First: We started sleeping in the same bed. We could cuddle the whole night. And second: Wake up and see that smile that shines like the summer Sun was the best thing in the world.

The summer was almost over. For the first time in weeks I woke up and Mitchie wasn't there with me. I take a shower and made my way to the kitchen. Mitchie was helping her mother with all the camp food. Was the only way she could afford for the camp.

"Hey, Connie. Have you seen Mitch?" I asked Connie, Mitchie's mother.

"Yeah. She said she was going to the practice room to play some music." I smiled widely. That was great. Mitchie couldn't play any music since that bastard raped her.

"Thanks"

I walked through the camp camly. I never liked to 'walk in the nature', but I was getting used to.

The practice room was a huge cabin with every single musical instrument you can imagine. I didn't walked into the room. I stopped by the door and started to listen to the sweet, beautiful and angelical voice and perfect guitar strings coming from the room.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_ You got me laughing while I sing_

_ You got me smiling in my sleep _

_And I can see this unraveling _

_You're love is where I'm falling _

_So please don't catch me..._

I slowly opened the door and Mitchie didn't listened when I entered in the room. She was sit on the floor with her black guitar and surrounded by music sheets and a small notebook.  
She write something in one of the sheets and go back to the guitar.

_See this heart, won't settle down _

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_ I'm terrified of what you do My stomach screams just when I look at you _

_Run far away, so I can breath_

_ Even thought you are far from suffocating me_

_ I can't set my hopes to high cause every hello, _

_Ends with a goodbye..._

She stopped and write in the sheet again. That song was incredible, and her voice...was perfect. I wanted to kill Shane for making her 'lost' so much talent for so much time.

"This song is beautiful Mitch." I said, making her jump. I was there for a long time and she didn't notice me...I'm a ninja!

"Lex. How long you have been there?" She asked using my nickname that was exclusive for her. Only Mitchie could call me Lex or Lexy.

"A while." I smiled and sit next to her. "You're incredible Mitch! Your voice, the way you play the guitar...Your song. You're so talented!"

"You're overreacting." She said blushing.

"No, I'm not. Can I ask you how you're not famous?" She looked down to her guitar with sad eyes.

"I was recording an album with Connect 3, but after what happened I let everything behind."

Again, I wanted to kill Shane. He raped the girl, made her lost her musical skills for a year and destroyed her chance of being famous doing the thing she loves. The chance he gave to her. It was official. Shane Gray was the most jerk, bastard, son of a bitch and ridiculous guy in this whole fucking world.

"You should play this on the final Jam." I suggested and she smiled at me.

"I won't play this one because I already write a song for the final Jam."

"Can I listen to it?" I asked with a puppy face. She shake her head. "Can I at least know the name of the mysterious song?"

"In the beginning was 'Alex's song'." My smile grow wide. _'She wrote a song for me? Awww! My girlfriend is perfect.' _"But now it's 'Stop the World.'

"I can't wait for the final Jam." I smiled to her, but Mitchie's smile fade away completely.

"I think the final Jam should never happen." She put her guitar on the floor and looked me in the eyes." Alex, what is going to happen when the summer ends? We live in different sides of the country. I don't wanna loose you...I love you Lex."

"I love you too, and if this love is real the distance isn't going to break us apart. We can talk by the phone, internet and texts. Then, in the holidays you can go to New York and in the summer we're going to come back here and live our love all over again." I knew that was a lie.  
Mitchie didn't had money enough to go to New York every holiday and the distance always broke people apart...

We were only fooling ourselves.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV.**

I slowly opened my eyes. Alex was still sleeping. The sun that was entering through the window lighted her naked body and I smiled widely.  
The images of last night started to play in my mind like a movie. The sensation of Alex breasts underneath mines. Her burning and flawless skin.  
Her fingers running through my naked body. Her lips touching every single place of my body with passion. Sex with Alex was better than I have ever imagined. My dreams were nothing compared to reality. Thanks God I didn't have to share a cabin with my mother.

Alex moved a little bit and started to open her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." I said when she looked at me and smiled.

"Morning naughty little girl." She said smiling but with her eyes still a little closed.

"Me? Naughty? Pff! Never." She laughed and give me a peck on the lips. Naughty was nothing compared to what I done last night.

"Today is the Final Jam." She whispered and I could listen to the sadness in her voice. I was sad too. I was breaking into pieces.

"Lexy, don't ruin my mood. Let's stay here the whole day, appreciating the moments we still have together, Ok?" She nodded and I kissed her.

I was going to miss Alex so much. She was my everything. If I woke up every morning was because I knew she was going to be in there. If I smiled was because I knew she was going to smile at me. I could play the guitar and the piano again because of her. I could sing and write songs because Alex made me happy. Because she loved me don't matter what.

"Will you still love me when the summer ends?" She asked quietly.

"Forever and ever."

The summer was ending and we couldn't do anything about it.

We could only love each other with every inch of our hearts.

**Review please! **


	5. Don't forget about me

**A.N: You guys have no idea how I'm excited with this fic. Every chapter I write I start smile like and idiot. **

**The songs used in this chapter are Stop the world by Demi Lovato and Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Chapter 5: Don't forget about me. - Alex's POV**

The day become night fast. Faster than I wanted to. It was the night of the Final Jam. Was my last night with Mitchie.  
I didn't wanted to leave her.

The Camp Theater was full of people. All the parents were there. Right after the Final Jam that camp was going to be totally empty.  
I wasn't going to perform, so I sit in the front row to watch my beautiful girlfriend sing the song that she wrote specially for me.

The first one to perform was Tess, Ella and Peggy. After them was Caitlyn. - Her performance was incredible by the way.  
There was more five performances. Everything after Caitlyn was a blur for me.

"And now, performing a song write by her, ladies and gentleman, Mitchie Torres." Brown said in the microphone.

Mitchie walked in the stage holding her guitar. She was perfect. Her hair was curled and she was using a dark jeans and a Beatles T-shirt.  
She sat on the small bench in front of the microphone a put her guitar on the right place.

"I wrote this song not to long ago. It's a really important song not only because it's the first I wrote after a year, but also because it's for a very important person in my life. This person not only helped me a lot. She protected me and teach me how to love. So...This song if for you.  
I love you forever." Mitch said in the microphone in front of her and I felt like crying...but I smiled.

She started to strum her guitar in a beautiful melody.

_I don't know why I don t know why I'm so afraid_

_And I don't know how I don't know how _

_To fix the pain We're living a lie_

_ Living a lie This need to change_

_We're out of time We're out of time _

_And it's still the same_

_We can't stop the world _

_But there s so much more that we could do_

_ You can t stop this girl _

_From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know _

_Give us time to grow _

_And take it slow _

_But I'd stop the world If they finally let us be alone,_

_ let us be alone_

_I'm hearing the noise _

_Hearing the noise_

_ From all around_

_I'm on the edge I'm on the edge_

_ Of breaking down_

_Like Bonnie and Clyde_

_ Let's run a ride _

_And take this town_

_To keep it alive Keep it alive _

_Don't make a sound_

_We can't stop the world _

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_ You can t stop this girl _

_From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know _

_Give us time to grow_

_ And take it slow _

_But I'd stop the world If they finally let us be alone_

_ Let us be a..._

_Never wanna take _

_That final look I'll turn another page_

_ I won't close the book_

_We can't stop the world_

_ But there s so much more that we could do_

_ You can't stop this girl_

_ From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know _

_Give us time to grow_

_ And take it slow_

_ But I'd stop the world If they finally let us be alone, let us be alone_

_ Let us be alone._

We both started crying in the middle of the song. The cry didn't change the perfection in her voice, but I was almost dying watching her.  
My heart was burning. I didn't wanted to loose her. She was everything to me... Why life is so unfair?

She get out of the stage and I stand up to go look for her. She wasn't in the theater anymore. I started to walk through the camp and then I finally saw Mitchie sit on the dock. The moon was lighting her perfectly. She was an angel...

"The song is beautiful." I said sitting next to her. Her face was soaked with tears that were still falling from her brown eyes.

"I don't wanna loose you Alex. I love you. I love more than anything else." She cried even more. I was holding my tears. Alex Russo never cries, and that wasn't the moment to start to. I needed to be strong. I needed to be strong for Mitchie.

"I love you to Mitchie. But as you said...We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do." She smiled sadly when I quoted her song.

"You know that we only have some minutes until everything ends right?"

"Yes, and I want to dance with you in this minutes that still left for us." I whispered.

"But there's no music..."

"You can sing." I suggested and stand my hand. She took it and we stand up.

Mitchie put her arms around my neck and I put mines in her waist, holding her close. I felt like she would disappear if I didn't hold her tightly.  
And she was. She was going to disappear from my life.

She buried her face in my neck and started to sing sweetly.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life_

_ Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

She stopped singing and looked at me with her eyes filled with warm tears. I started to cry too. I'm human...I'm not made of stone.  
We continue holding each other for some more minutes.

"Lex," She whispered and I looked deeply in her eyes. "Promise me you will never forget about me?"

"I promise Mitch. You promise me you will always remember this moment?"

"I promise." She kissed me deeply and I could taste her tears in my lips.

Peoples started to go out of the theater and we knew...that was the end.

"Don't forget about me...You promised." She whispered in my ears and went away.

I wanted to know a spell that could make her stay by my side forever...But there's no such thing in this world.

I watched Mitchie entering in her mom's van.

I fell on my knees and screamed. I scream with the top of my lungs trying to kill the pain...But it didn't work.

It was too late. She was gone...

**I know you guys didn't wanted they to break apart...but I'm evil! MUAHAHAHA! **

**This is not the end...It's just the begining!**

**Reviews = Chapter 6  
**


	6. First day

**A.N: Sorry about breaking them apart, but I needed to do this to keep on with the story. **

**Chapter 6: First day. (Without you). Mitchie's POV**

In my life I never thought I was going to feel so much pain as I was felling. Without Alex I feel alone,  
empty, panicked, like I could die at any moment. - No, I'm not overreacting. What I feel for Alex was extremely strong. She had changed my life forever. I could still feel her body in mine in my sleep.

It pass exactly a week since the last time I saw her. She called me every day and we text each other, but wasn't the same.  
I couldn't kiss her, couldn't hold her in my arms at night, I couldn't smell her delicious strawberry scent.  
She was everything I wanted and everything I needed.

My parents were really worried about me. I passed the entire day in my bedroom playing the guitar and writing songs about Alex.  
I didn't smile, didn't speak and rarely eat. Basically I had become into a zombie. The only moment that I looked like a human was when my phone started ring Paramore's song 'The only exception'. I only smiled once in the day, and my parents wasn't there to see it because was Alex calling.

It was my first day of school and I wasn't excited about it. I wasn't the most popular girl in the school. Actually I only have one friend and I was surprised when the teachers remembered my name. I suffered from bullying all the time. Always by the same girl.  
I don't know why she was always messing with me. I've never done anything to her...I think she liked to see me miserable.

"So Mitch, how was Camp Rock this year? I heard Shane was there again." My best and only friend Sierra asked.

"Was good." That was my answer but what I really wanted to say was. 'I meet the most incredible girl in there and I fall in love with her immediately but the summer ended and now I'm in this fucking place were I can't see my girlfriend.' But there's some things you can keep to yourself.

"Good? Are you sure? Because you mom told me about your depression. Looks like you still in it." Nice...My mom was talking to my friend by my back. But was Ok...She s my mom. Her job is care about me and freak out when get home 5 minutes later after school.

"I'm ok, just passing through hard times." I tried to smile but failed.

"If you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Sierra."

The morning was a blur. I didn't pay attention at anything that came out from the teachers mouth and I only talked when someone talked to me. Sierra went to my locker with me. She stay by my side the whole day. She was a really good friend.

I opened my locker and picked up my things. I just wanted to go home and call Alex. The exact moment that Alex image passed through my mind I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. A message from Alex.

_'What you re doing? -Lexy.' _I suddenly smiled widely when I read the message.

I looked up before reply. Sierra was looking at me like she was presenting a miracle...Well, I was smiling.

_'I'm still in school. This place sucks. There's a thousand faces, but none of them are yours, my little girl. - Mitch'_. I smiled like a crazy person writing a small part from my most recent song.

I looked around the hall while I waited Alex's reply. Claire, the bully bitch that loved to make my life a living hell was talking with her friends not to far from there.

_'Wow! I liked that! I'm sure it's one of your songs. I miss you so much babe...You have no idea what I'm going through without my girlfriend by my side every day. - Lexy.'_

_'Trust me, I know how you feel. I miss you too Lexy. - Mitch.'_ I sent the message and my phone was suddenly ripped out of my hand. It was Claire. _Great._

"Mitchie! Look at you! You continue the same piece of shit as always." She smiled malignantly.

"Claire, it's the first day of school, please, leave me alone just for today."_ 'If Alex was in here she already had broken you nose your fake blond.'_

"It's the first day Mitchie. I have to..." She stopped and looked to the display of my phone. "Look! A message. Let me see..."

"Give it back to me." I raised my voice and extended my hand waiting for her to give my phone back.

"I'm almost dying here Mitch! You have no idea how much I want to kiss you. I'm teenager girl...I have hormones you know." She read the text aloud. There was a lot of people in there, the same one as always. Peoples who also liked to watch me suffer. "OH. MY. GOD! Mitchie Torres is a dyke?" She said with a grin. "This is unbelievable."

"Mitch, is this true?" Sierra almost whispered to me.

"I already have too much problems Claire, please, don't make it worse. Give me my phone back." I tried to stay calm but failed.

"Now that I discovered the gold mine you want me to stop? I'm not even beginning." She gave me my phone and walked away.

I put my phone back in my pocket and hit my head on the lockers and stayed resting my forehead in the cold metal. First day always sucks. If your new you feel like a scared little animal. If you're a senior, you're confident. If you're a shy, out crowd,  
and bullied senior you're a delicious bait in them middle of thousands of sharks.

"Mitch, why Claire said that you're gay?" Sierra said by my side. For a nerd she was really dumb sometimes.

"Because I am Sierra! That's why!" I screamed pissed with everyone in this fucking world.

"That's disgusting and wrong."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Sierra! Why don't you help a little bit more and say that I'm going to hell or that I'm going against the natural order of things or something?! God! I'm suffering here! The love of my life lives in New York and I don't have money to visit her. I feel pain 24 hours a day. There s a huge hole in my chest and I don't even have appetite! You thing I'm skinnier because my mom don't give me food? You thing that I'm acting like a zombie because I'm practicing to Halloween?" Tears escaped from my eyes.

"What about Shane Gray?"

"The mother fucker that raped me? He's living his rock star life while I'm here, crying my eyes out every single night like a baby."

All that came to me like a bomb. I haven't said that aloud yet. When you scream about you life to someone you realize that everything your going through it's a lot worse than you thought.

I needed someone strong to hold me and say that everything was going to be ok. A person who can hold on her tears to make mine disappear.

I needed Alex...

* * *

**Alex's POV.**

I was suffering and I was doing my best to don't let people to know about it. Fake smiles and fake laughs. I couldn't sleep at night.  
I called Mitchie every night, but wasn't enough. I wanted her every second of the day.

The truth is that every night I picked up my wand and transported myself to Mitchie s room and sleep with her. She didn't knew about it.  
She could never know about it. I was a wizard and mortals can't know about the magic world.  
The night was the moment that I could forget about everything and just be happy again. But when the sun started to rise was time to go back to the boring and sad life of Alexandra Russo.

I was watching Mitchie sleep when she suddenly woke up from a nightmare. I panicked. She couldn't see me.

"Alex?" She whispered trying to see me in the darkness of her room.

I didn't moved. I was paralyzed.

Mitchie turned to turn on the lights. Faster than she could turn back and look at me I picked up my wand and waved it in the air, transporting myself back to my room with pink walls in the famous Waverly Place.

I roughly landed with my face on the floor. It's really hard to control the land when you transport yourself. When your panicked and trying to run from somebody is obviously that you're going to land on your face.

"Stupid spell." I mumbled while I stand up from the floor.

"Alex" I almost jumped off of my skin when I heard my dad's voice coming from my computer chair.

"I can explain..."

"I don't wanna know." He interrupted me. "You're only allowed to do magic on wizard classes. Give me your wand."

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY WAND! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" I started screaming and I feel like crying. Without my wand I couldn't see Mitchie anymore. I couldn't transport myself to her room or time traveling to revive our moments on summer.  
That was the worst punishment he could gave me.

"Do not use this voice with me Alexandra! I'm you father!" He raised his thunder voice. "Give your wand or I'll be forced to take away your powers."

"This is not fair!"

"I don't care if it's fair or not. Give me the wand right now!" He extended his hand and I gave him my wand. Loose my powers was really worse than loose my wand.

But who cares about it. I had already loose Mitchie, the most important thing in my life. A wand or my powers were nothing now.

I needed to live with my pain. I needed to learn how to live without Mitchie's warm.

"I can't live without you." I whispered to myself before fall asleep.

**Hope you guys like it. The next one is going to be great!**

**GOD! I HATE CLAIRE! SHE'S A BITCH! AND SIERRA IS A LITTLE BASTARD!I WANT THEM TO GO TO HELL!**


	7. Blood and secrets

**A.N: I only get one review in the last chapter, but I'm updating anyway. **

**Chapter 7: Blood and secrets. - Mitchies's POV**

I woke up with my heart in pieces. That night. Everything was so real. I saw Alex, she was in there that night, standing close to my window, watching me while I sleep. Couldn't be a dream but also couldn't be reality.  
Maybe I was going crazy. I was starting to see things.

I was scared of going to school. I didn't knew what Claire could do. She was popular, evil and had tons of people who would die to be her friend. She had the whole school in her hand.

I stepped out of my mom's van and stared at the school. My heart was racing and I was paralyzed. I take a deep breath and walked into the school. Everyone was staring at me and laughing. 'Did I forgot to put my pants'  
No, I was using my pants. In my body everything was normal. Maybe wasn't me...Maybe I was only paranoid.  
When I saw my locker everything started to make sense. They were laughing of me.

The world _'Lesbian'_ was write in my locker's door. I stare at the locker for some minutes before look around me and watch all the stupid students laughing like idiots in my face. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run until my lungs explode.

"You liked my masterpiece?" I heard Claire's voice behind me. More laughs. _'Please God. Kill me.'_

"..."

"She's speechless. Looks like I did a good job." I turned to face Claire. She has a grin across her face that would make even Hitler scared. A lonely tear run across my face. "Little Mitchie is going to cry?"

I started to run by the hall. I could still listen to the laughs.

That was only the beginning.

* * *

I begged to my parents to let me miss class the next day. But was impossible to make my mom's head when the subject was school.  
She didn't understand what I was going through. She knew about Claire, but in her head she only did that because she was jealousy of me.  
Jealousy...Yeah, right. I was an easy target. She liked to see me in tears.

Was gym class day. I hated it. Why do you need to run like an idiot and play sports? Can't you just stay on the bleachers and watch who likes it. I think the teacher like to see sweaty hot girls running in tight shorts. What a perv.

I was changing my normal clothes for the gymnastic ones. Privacy? Any. Change clothes in the middle of thirty-four girls you don't even speak to isn't too comfortable.

Someone push me against the wall and hold me in there. Claire. She was only in here underwear and her body was completely pressed against mine. I tried to push her away but the hold my hands above my head.

"Why are you trying to escape?" She said seductively.

"Claire, let me go." I tried to say firmly, but I was scared.

"I didn't mess up with you today..." She pressed her knee between my legs. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold a moan, but I failed.  
The moan escaped from my throat and I could listen the laugh of the girls watching the scene. "You like it, don't you?" She put more pressure between me and her knee. Claire's lips touched my pulse point and she kissed it softly.

"Stop it." I whispered and could feel her smile in my skin.

"Do you like it?" She whispered in my neck and kissed it again.

"Claire..."

"Just answer."

"Yes." _'NO! GOD! MITCHIE! ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT DO YOU HAVE INSIDE YOUR HEAD? SHIT?'_

Claire stopped kissing me, let go of my hand and hold me in the wall by my throat.

"You're disgusting." She said and throw my into the floor. I didn't tried to get up, I knew she was going to humiliate me again. "If I was you," she started to speak to all the girls in there. "I would be more careful. How can we change clothes in the same place as this perv dyke?" I heard laughs and just then I stopped staring to the floor and looked up. I found Sierra's eyes. She was looking at me with pity.

I get up and walked out of the dressing room. I was tired of being humiliated in front of every one, but there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to die.

After the gym class I went to the only place in the school where I could be alone. This place was in the football field, behind the bleachers.  
People only went there in proms and games, mostly of the times to make out, but in normal days it was desert. I was the only one in there.

It was calm. I took my music notebook and start to write a new lyric that was playing in my head the entire day.

_What did I do to deserve this?__Tell me the truth and don't lie_

_You're pretty good at that but, no not this time _

_You walk around like you run the world,  
_

_Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
_

_They think that you're the perfect girl,  
_

_They're gonna see everything so get back._

"Torres!" I heard a male voice calling me. I closed my notebook and put it on the ground.

The guy who was calling me was Dean Moriarty. He was from New York and arrived the city not too long ago. He was Claire's boyfriend.  
He wasn't captain of any team of the school, but he was famous by his bad boy image. Every girl in the school drooled on him.

"What?" I said standing up.

"I heard you forced yourself into my girl today." He walked into me with his followers.

"What? No! I didn't do anything! She forced herself on me!" I said defensively.

"You think I'm idiot? I know you're gay."

"Yeah but..."

"Guys!" He raised his voice and his friends walked to my sides and grabbed my arms. I started to fight, trying to make them let go of me, but was useless. They were stronger than me. "You think you can do everything you want?" He punched my stomach and I screamed in pain.  
That was too much for me.

"Dean..." He hit me on the face before I could finish my sentence. He hit me in the face more three times. My nose was bleeding and there was a cut in my left cheek. Dean's friends throw me on the floor and they started to kick me. I spit a little bit of blood in the floor while they were hitting me. I couldn't fight against that. Were three boys against me. I was in fetal position, trying to protect myself the most that I could, but was useless.

"I hope this serve as a lesson. Don't mess with my girl again." Dean said before give the last kick and walk away with his two friends.

I spit more blood on the floor and started to cry. I stayed in there, in fetal position, shaking, scared of someone hit me again and harder.  
I didn't want to move. I was scared that the pain would get worse.

My heart was in pain, my body was in pain, my mind was in pain...I was destroyed...Hopeless.

When I walked through my house's door with a black eye and blood all over my face my parents panicked. They asked me what had happened, but I didn't answered. I run to my room, locked the door and called Alex. Just her voice could make everything better.  
We stayed in the phone the entire night. I cried and she done everything she could to make me feel better. Worked. But at the exact moment that I turned off my phone my world crashed down all over again.

* * *

"Mitchie, can you come down here please?" My mom called from downstairs. I took a deep breath and go downstairs. My eye still was a little bit black, but was nothing that I couldn't cover up with make up.

I sit on the couch in front of my parents and stared at then. They were serious but I could see hurt in their eyes.  
I didn't knew what was going to happen, but I knew that wasn't a good thing.

"What's up?" I tried to break the ice.

"Mitch, we have something really important to tell you." My mom said with her voice a little too low.

_'My life can't get any worse than already is.'_

"You're adopted." My dad said.

I was numb. I didn't knew what to do or what to say. I would have never imagined that. Seventeen years was the time they took to create courage and tell me that I wasn't their daughter.  
I was wrong, my life could get worse than already was, and I was felling that was only the beginning.

That was only the beginning of a series of bad notices and problems.

A series of secrets and lies...

**Reviews pleeeeeeeeease!**

**AH!I WANT TO KILL CLAIRE!**


	8. Can't have you

**A.N: I couldn't take Claire's bitchness anymore, I didn't kill her like I wanted, but...Just read it and find out.**

**Chapter 8: Can't have you. - Alex's POV.**

"You know who is the new girl?" Harper asked me when the beautiful brunette passed through us.

"I have no idea." I lied. I knew that perfect angel more than anyone else.

She was my Mitchie.

___Two days before___

"That girl already arrived?" I asked my father throwing my backpack on the living room floor.

"Please, don't say 'That girl'. She's from the family Alex. And yes, she's already here." He answered me.

"She's from the family. I don't even know her. You guys took eighteen years to tell us that we had a sister." I said bitterly.

"Can you try to be nice? She s in your bedroom."

"Nice. She already stole my bedroom. I'm already loving this bitch." I said sarcastically.

"Alex!" My dad screamed but I had already leaved the living room.

A week ago our parents told us that we had a sister. My dad said that they needed to put her to the adoption because the wizard council said that she couldn't learn magic. Was a really weird story. Justin was older than the girl and they let he learn magic like me and Max.  
My mom didn't want to let her other daughter go, but she was forced to it. The council said that she was dangerous. How a newborn could be dangerous? I felt bad for the girl in the beginning.  
They also told us that she was going to join to the family. Looks like there were some mistakes in the adoption papers and she needed to come back to her true family. My dad spoke to the wizard council and they said she still wasn't allowed to learn magic.  
I confess I was a little pissed. I didn't wanted a sister or share my bedroom with some strange girl from god-knows-where.

I entered in my room, ready to find 'my sister' taking over my bedroom.  
There was a brunette with her back to the door. She was looking to my pictures wall. Her hair was straight and shiny. My eyes fell in her ass and my heart stopped. I would recognize that hot ass anywhere in this world. And that was the last place I wanted to see it.

"Mitch..." I said breathless. She turned to me, tears already in her eyes. "Y-You're m-my sister?"

She nodded and break down in tears. That couldn't be truth. Mitchie wasn't my sister. Was impossible. She didn't looked like me, or my father, or...No...She looked like my mother. Her hair and eyes, even her cute little nose. I was almost crying, but I needed to hold myself for Mitchie, as always.

"Wait here." I whispered and run downstairs. "Please tell me that she is not my sister!" I almost screamed to my father.

"She is your sister Alex." He said firmly.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? SHE CAN'T BE MY FUCKING SISTER!" I screamed. I wanted to kill my parents for not had told me before. I was in love with my own sister! That couldn't be happening, was impossible!

"Why are you saying this mija?" My mom put her hand in my shoulder trying to comfort me. I slapped her hand away and I saw hurt in her brown eyes. - eyes that were exactly like Mitchie's.

"I'M SAYING THIS BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE RIDICULOUS! I'M SAYING THIS BECAUSE MY LIFE SUCKS AND I WANT TO DIE!" I run upstairs and stopped in front of my bedroom. What I saw broke my heart more than it already was.

I saw Mitchie sit on the corner of my bedroom, holding her legs close to her chest, face buried on her knees. Crying. Shaking. Broken.  
I walked inside my bedroom and knelt in front of her. I wanted to hug her, but I didn't knew if I was allowed to do this. That was a shock for both of us.

"Mitch." I called in a whisper. She didn't looked at me, so I called again. She raised her head, showing her red and puffy eyes. Her face was soaked by tears. She looked everywhere, avoiding look at me. "Mitch, look at me." She didn't look.

I tried to place my right hand in her cheek, but she retracted from my hand like a scared little animal.

"Don't touch me." She whispered and I felt my heart broke into pieces once again.

"Please Mitch. I love you." I went closer to her and she retracted again.

"Don't say this, don't touch me and don't get closer to me." She cried.

"Please..." She put her hands on her ears, looked down and cried harder.

I wanted to hold her in my arms to make her feel better, but she didn't want me to do it. She even wanted me to get close her.  
She was scared and confuse, I knew that. I was too, but I was trying to hold myself and be there for her. I wanted to help her to get through that, even knowing that was impossible. I would do anything for Mitchie. I would die for her if I needed to.

I put my hand under her chin even she trying to avoid my touch. I hold firmly cause I knew she was going to try to push me away. I got closer to her and kissed her forehead. She cried more and I knew that I should leave her alone.  
I get up, walk out of my bedroom and closed the door behind me. The exactly moment the door shut I sit against it and cried. I cried really hard, more than ever. More than I cried in the nights I didn't have Mitchie to hold and to love. More than ever the fact that I couldn't have her was clear in my mind.

Justin and Max only talked to Mitchie after she felt secure to go out of my bedroom. My parents introduce her to me, Max and Justin. They were really hurt because of what I screamed earlier, but I could only look at Mitchie and she looked everywhere to avoid me, we both knew we were going to cry if we stared to each other for too long, but I was good with hold on my tears.

That night, after hours of silence we finally talked.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie whispered from her bed. I turned to look at her. She was really hurt. "I'm sorry for what I told you early today. I was scared."

"It's okay. I was scared too. I could never expect this." I tried to smile.

"You think we should tell Jerry and Teresa what happened between us in camp?" _'If you want to die and take me with you, yes, we should.'_

"I don't think so. They were going to scream, get pissed and kill both of us in the end." She nodded and looked at the teddy bear with a green Camp Rock sweater that I have bought her in summer.

"So what are we going to do?" She whispered again. I wanted to kiss her so bad. _'Yes, I know she's my fucking sister, but the love I feel for her is stronger than the blood that run through my veins.'_

"Just live. I can't have you and this is killing me. I love you and you know it." I didn't want to make her cry, but with that worlds her tears reappeared in her angelical face. _'Nice Alex.'_

"I think I can learn how to be you sister..."

"We could continue to act like we always did, but without sex and kisses." I tried a joke but she didn't laugh. I think isn't funny when it's true.

"Goodnight Alex." She tuned to the other side and I faced her back

"Goodnight my angel." I whispered and closed my eyes.

* * *

"You know who is the new girl?" Harper asked me when the beautiful brunette passed through us.

"I have no idea." I lied. I knew that perfect angel more than anyone else.

She was my Mitchie.

My angel.

My _sister._

**I know...I'm an evil bitch who loves to make others life a living Hell. I think I already fucked Mitchie's life enough...I thinking about a happy chapter...maybe...It's just a possibility...I'm not sure yet.**

**Review or I'll kill Alex! (I'm joking!)  
**


	9. Midnight kisses

**A.N : I said I was thinking about a happy chapter...I think we can call this one 'happy'.**

**About the music that Mitchie sings in this chapter...If you still didn't watch Demi singing this song run to YouTube right now! You have no ideia what you're missing!  
**

**Chapter 9: Midnight kisses. - Alex's POV**

Mitchie was living with us had already a week. We were trying to be sisters, but was hard, really hard. Specially when your sister is you ex, you share a room with her and watch her while she change clothes. - Yes, I watch her changing clothes, I'm a perv...Got a problem with that?  
There was times I wanted to kiss her like my life depend on it. Just see her every day was a relief, but I wanted more. I loved when she would sit in her bed with her acoustic guitar and play her songs for me. I couldn't stop smile. We were acting like we always did before that night on the fire Jam. We were friends with the same blood. _'THE SAME FUCKING BLOOD!'_

We were sit on my bed. Mitch was playing her electric piano for me. She was playing and singing 'Mercy on me' by Christina Aguilera.  
I never get used to how her voice was powerful and beautiful. She was the most talented girl in this world.  
'I could find a spell to make her famous...Oh! Wait! My wand is with my dad! Great!'

_Oh lord have mercy on my soul_

_ Oh I'm begging, I'm pleading, _

_I'm needing I want you to know _

_So I'm down upon my knees Oh lord,_

_ I need forgiveness_

_ I need forgiveness from you_

I smiled like a dork kid when she hit the high notes...Was so beautiful.

"Mitch, you are incredible." I smiled to her and she laugh.

"Thanks." She said blushing. So cute. Mitchie put her hand behind her neck and started to laugh. I'm sure she was teasing me with her cuteness.

"What you're laughing about?" I asked giggling.

"You. Every time I sing you keep looking me with this face of kid on the candy store." _'It's because you're delicious babe.'_

"Huh..."

I get closer to Mitchie and kissed her lips slowly. She didn't kiss back.

"Alex, we can't..." She whispered looking down.

"Yes, we can. This didn't stop us before."

"Before we didn't knew we were sisters." She looked me in the eyes. "Sorry." She stood up and went downstairs.

I run after her and stopped her in the living room. My mom and das were in the sub station and Max and Justin were in the lair training spells.

"You know you want it Mitchie."

"Yes Alex, I want it more than anything, but we can't do this! You're my sister! This is wrong!" She raised her voice.

"They say that date someone of the same sex also is wrong, but this didn't stop us!"

"I can't do this Alex! Now we're arguing, tomorrow we're kissing and then what? We're going to keep this in secret forever? My whole life was a secret!  
I was adopted and didn't knew about it and when my parents tell me I discover that the girl I love is my sister! I feel pain more than ever because I know I can't have you in the way I wanted to!" She was holding her tears. "I love you, but I can't."

I went closer to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

"I can't..."

"Kiss me Mitchie." I ordered.

That was everything I needed to do. Her lips crashed on mine fiercely. She hold my hair in her fists and I put my arms around her waist holding her the closer I could. Her touch made my skin burn. The heat that was running through my body stopped between my legs. My heart was racing, I loose my breath.  
I was waiting for that for so much time. Was like take a cold shower in the summer. A relief.

We broke apart looking for air. Mitch rested her forehead in mine, still holding my hair and with her eyes closed.

"I can't believe I did this." She whispered.

"We don't have to keep this in secret forever. When we turn eighteen were going to use my economies to buy a house for us, we going to tell our parents and live together, ok? I love so much Mitch. I would give up everything for you." I whispered looking at her. She opened a smile but kept her eyes closed.

"Wow! You already have plans for us?" She finally opened her eyes and take off her forehead of mine.

"They aren't plans. They're facts. The plans are a lot bigger than this. You're going to sign with a very famous record label, have a worldwide career, we're going to adopt a little boy called Mike, I will take breakfast for you in bed every morning and in my birthday you're going to make me happy by using just a leather jacket and high heels." Mitchie started to laugh. She was so beautiful and I loved her so much.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about anything, you already have our life planed." She give me a peck on the lips and smiled. "And I love you so much."

"Mitchie Russo, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. A hundred times yes."

* * *

**Mitchie's POV.**

I never feel so happy in my entire life. I was dating Alex again, and this time was official and forever. We check her bank account to make sure her economies were enough to buy a house for us, and if we joined her economies with mine we were going to have money enough to buy a house and live for two years without a job. I confess that I was really excited with her plans, but before we needed to survive being sisters, girlfriends and living with our parents, and sometimes was really hard to be subtle.

I wanted to kiss her and hold her hand. We wanted to have sex and be a normal couple. We held each others hand underneath the table in the school and in home.  
Every time we were watching a movie or something we cuddled underneath the covers. Our parents thought that was normal between sisters. And it is, but our cuddling was a little bit more than sisters would do. And sex, well, we tried but failed. According to Alex I was too noisy. Wasn't my fault if I couldn't muffle my moans like she did.

We were laid in her bed, - we slep together now. - my head in her soft chest and my hand in her waist. A classic couples position. Alex and Mitchie. A couple.  
I like the sound of that.

"What you think our parents are going to do when them find out about us?" I asked without move.

"Our mom is going to: 'Alexandra Russo, I can't believe it." I laugh with her Latino accent. "And our dad gonna be like: 'But...You...When...ALEX!'" I started to laugh like a child. Her impressions of our parents was perfect.

"And Justin and Max?" I said, hoping she was going to do more impressions.

"Justin is going cross her arms and say : 'I knew it.' and Max is going to keep staring at the nothing and say : 'That's like if was dating Justin? Eww!'" I laughed even harder. She pressed her lips on mine gently. "Lower Ms. Giggle, It's already midnight, people are sleeping."

"Midnight? You know what this means, right?" I smiled seductively.

"Oh yeah! I know! We're going to play Twister naked."

"No you silly." I said laughing. "It's time for a really hot make out session. Midnight is the best time of the day. Everything is allowed after it."

"Yeah, this was the second in my list of 'Midnight things'." She said between my kisses.

I sit on her waist and hold her hands above her head. She smiled and I kissed her with passion. I left her hand and take off my pajama shirt. Her eyes filled with lust.

"Since when you don't use a bra?"

"Since I started sleep in the same bed as you." I kissed her again and she cupped my breasts with her hands, slowly squeezing and rubbing it. "I promise I'll try to be silent."

"If you don't I'll put an adhesive tape in you mouth."

"Bondage, huh?" I kissed her jaw line and moved to her neck.

"If you want."

We kept kissing. We changed positions. Now Alex was above me. She take my pants and underwear off and placed her hand between my legs. I hold a moan and she smiled.  
I think I was doing a good job.

"You're so wet." She whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Stop talking and fuck me". I told you I can be naughty.

She pushed two fingers inside me and started to use her body to push them in and out. I raised my hips to help her. We started moving into a perfect synchrony. I bit my bottom lip to hold in the moans. My hands were in her back, making half moons all over her skin. She manage to put a third finger inside and I couldn't hold in the moan that formed in my throat.

"Harder..." I managed to say. She attended my demand and after some time I soaked her bed sheets.

We laid close to each other. We both smiling like idiots. Alex licked her fingers seductively to clean them. I couldn't help myself.  
I climbed on her again and kissed her wildly.

"Get ready for the night of your life Alex Russo."

**Kino101 asked why the council said that Mitchie is dangerous...You'll have to read and find out my friend!**

**I don't know why, but I felt like this story needed some sex, so I write this small scene. **

**Reviews are nice...I like them! XD**


	10. Harper knows

**A.N: I'M BACK WITH THE SAD CHAPTERS!! I'M EVIL!**

**Chapter: 10 - Harper knows - Alex's POV.**

Mitchie was waiting me in my locker While I tried to find my math homework.

"I told you to be more organized." Mitchie said with an_ 'I-told-you-so face.'_

"There's three things I'm not. Organized, scholar and careful. You can't reach new tricks to an old dog." I said without stop locking through my locker.

"If the dog behave maybe he can."

"Pff! Yeah, right." I laugh.

"Alex!" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a redhead running towards mm using a dress made with candies. Weird, I know, but that's just Harper's way.

"'Sup Harper." I said to the redhead and looked to my locker again. "Nice." I found a brownie inside my locker and eat it.

"Where this brownie came from?" Mitch asked confused and looked inside my locker. "I think I know why you don't find your homework. I think there's even a monkey inside it".

"Ha-ha! Really funny" I said sarcastically.

"Alex, guess who is coming back to New York!" I looked at Harper with a questioning face. "Dean Moriarty!"

"What?!" Me and Mitchie said at the same time.

"His dad got transferred back! You guys can be together again!"

"Wait! What? Together again?" Mitchie put herself in front of me. I haven't told her about Dean.

"I used to date Dean, but he moved and we broke up." I explained calmly.

"You know that Dean Moriarty is the guy who hit me in that day we stayed in the phone the entire night right?"

"WHAT?" I screamed, but fast managed to put my voice back in the normal volume.

"Why you didn't told me that you used to date him?" Mitchie was a little mad with me. Harper keep looking to both of us with questioning eyes.

"I didn't even knew he's the guy who hit you. And he's past, I didn't loved him, wasn't important."

"Of course is important Alex! I'm you girlfriend!" Mitchie put her hands above her mouth trying to make the words come back to her, but was already too late. Harper's eyes get wide open with the revelation.

"What?" Harper said socked.

"I mean...Your my friend who happens to be a girl...my girl friend...right Alex?" Mitchie looked at me looking for help.

"Exactly. A friend who's a girl." I faked a smile but Harper was a little bit distrust with our excuse. "And we're also sisters! And sisters supposed to be friends, right Mitch?" 'I helped you and now you help me!'

"Yeah, sure! We're sistersgirl-friends. If this make sense."

"Huh...I'll be watching you two." Harper pointed to her eyes and then for us before walk away.

"This was close." I looked at Mitchie and she was staring at me like a drug addicted. "What?"

"Dean Moriarty, huh?" She said without change her facial expression.

"Come on Mitch! He's past. I dated him for some time, but them started to ger weird. We break up and them I realized I was into girls.  
You don't need to be mad." I hold her hand and she finally stop staring me like a crazy.

"I'll let this one pass. There's something more you keeping from me?"_ 'I'm a wizard.'_

"No. Any secrets in here." 'Alex, you suck as an actress.'

"So...you think we have some time to make out before the first class?" She whispered with a half smile. 'Teaser!'

"I think we have time enough. Follow me."

I take Mitchie to the football field, behind the bleachers. She started to laugh when she saw where I took her. I don't know why.  
I pinned Mitch against one of the metal supports from the bleacher and kissed her passionately.  
She kissed me back. Our tongues fighting for control. She broke our kiss for a second and bitted my bottom lip. I let a muffled moan escape. I kissed her jaw line and passed to her neck, kissing and sucking it. I knew she loved when I did that, her moans were the proof of it.  
I kept kissing her neck and slide my hands to her ass and hold it tight. More muffled moans. That girl was making me go crazy.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mitchie screamed and I jumped backward.

I looked behind me and saw Harper staring at us with her jaw opened. She said she was going to be watching us, but I didn't tough she was serious.

"Harper I can explain..."

"Great, because I don't understand it at all."

"Ok, so the thing is..." I took a deep breath. "I meet Mitchie in Camp Rock. We fell for each other, after the summer, we broke apart. Three weeks ago we found about we were sisters. Was awful, we cried and suffered. But then we get to the conclusion that we were going to keep on dating even though we have the same blood. Please don't freak out!" I said everything in only one breath.

"I didn't expect that." She mumbled to herself.

"Harper, you can't tell anyone. If someone discover about this we're dead." Mitchie said to the redhead.

"Okay, but since when you're gay Alex?"

"A little bit before I broke up with Dean." I almost whispered.

Silence.

Suddenly the bell rung and we went to the class. Harper didn't speak to me the whole morning. I think she was hurt, or mad, or disgusted. I was worried. She had been my best friend since I was five years old. I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me, even the fact of me being a wizard.

After school me, Mitchie, Justin and Max were working on the sub station. Harper walked through the shop doors and I went talk to her. I couldn't take her silence, she always had been a really talkative girl.

"Harper, can we talk?" I asked and she nodded. We sat in one of the tables. "Why are you so quiet? It's because of my thing with Mitch? If it is, I'm sorry if you don't approve it, but I love her and I can't live without her."

"That's not the problem Alex. I'm ok with you two dating. Ok, is weird because you're her sister, but I'm sad because you didn't tell me before. I thought we agreed in trust each other and don't keep secrets." I could see the pain in Harper's eyes.

"I know. I trust you. But I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't accept me. I didn't wanted to loose you. You're my best friend."

"Why I wouldn't accept you?" She looked in my eyes. The pain was gone.

"Because I'm gay and most girls don't like to have a gay friend." I whispered.

"I don't care about it. I know you're not going to attack me anyway." She smiled and I laugh. Was good to see her smile again.

"So...Best friends?" I smiled.

"Sure."

We hugged tight and I saw Mitchie smiling at us from the kitchen. Was good to know that my best friend liked me from who I was.

One important people already knew about me and Mitchie. We still needed to tell about us for more four of them. And this was going to be hard.

**Ok, wasn't sad, and this sucked...But I was without ideas...and someone needed to find out about them...**

**Review or I kill Harper! (Nobody cares about her anyway....)  
**


	11. Legend

**A.N: First of all, I'm really sorry about the late update. Not only is Carnaval here in Brazil but also was my Dad's birthday so me and my family went spend some days in our farm in the middle of god-knows-where. **

**I wanted to update before we leave, but my internet wasn't working and isn't working yet, so I'm posting from my counsin's computer. I don't know when my internet will work again, so I don't know when I'm going to update, but I'm going to use the fact that I don't have school the whole week because of the Carnaval and write alot.**

**This chapter is really important for the story. ****Chapter 11: Legends. - Mitchie's POV**

_Pain._ Excruciating_ pain_. I was feeling like my whole body was burning, like I was being stabbed by one hundred knifes. I screamed with the top of my lungs. That was horrible, and I didn't even knew why I was feeling so much pain. Every thing went black but I could still feel the pain. I wanted to die. I preferred to die to continue feeling that pain. It was physical, but principally mental. My head was spinning, burning, hurting and i didn't knew why.

**Alex's POV.**

My dad and Justin were watching the Yankees game on the TV. I walked to the other couch and sat down.

"Dad, can I speak with you? Alone?" I said quietly. Justin rolled his eyes and get went downstairs, in the sub shop.

My dad turn of the TV and sat by my side.

"What you want to talk about?" He said softly. "If it's about boys I suggest you to have this talk with your mother."

"Isn't about boys..." I was sad, but also was curious. "Dad, why Mitch can't learn magic?"

"I already told you this Alex. The Wizard Council didn't allowed her to learn magic."

"I know, but why? She's like any other wizard." He looked down and took a deep breath. "Right?"

"Not exactly. She's...different. Special. Remember that legend that I told you and your brothers not to long ago on the Wizard class?" I run through my mind trying to remember the story, but nothing came to my mind. I never pay attention to the classes.

"No." I said.

"The legend tells about two brothers. Two wizards. Dante and Damon. Both really powerful. They were trained to protect the magic world from anything and anyone. Damon followed the rules. He saved millions and become the most powerful wizard of all times, But Dante...Dante didn't liked rules. He liked blood, suffering and was jealousy of Damon because of his power. Dante rebelled against the magic world and killed Damon, even being less powerful. The wizard council gave him death sentence. Before his death he said that he was going to be back. He was going to be back in that same day, but ten thousand years from then, and he was going to control the magic world."

"And?" I tried to make him continue.

"And only one wizard born in the day Dante said he was going to come back. Mitchie."

"They banned her from anything magic so she couldn't control the magic world. Without knowing spells you can't do anything." I whispered to myself trying to connect the dots.

"Not exactly. In the time Dante and Damon lived wizards didn't used wands or spells. They used their inner power. With a wand even a mortal can be a wizard, but a wizard without a wand or spell continue having powers. In Damon's case he was stronger with the wand, but in Dante's case he was stronger without it. He could control the four elements, run faster than anyone, kill using only his mind. Dante was terrible."

"If Mitch is Dante, what about Damon?"

"That's why they let you and your brothers learn magic. It'd possible that one of you is Damon."

I couldn't believe in what I was listening. Mitchie...My Mitchie was the reborn of an evil wizard? Impossible. It was only a legend. She couldn t be evil. She was my angel, she couldn't hurt a fly. But if it was true? What was going to happen? I think I didn't wanted to know.

"There's some possibility of this history be just a myth?" I asked full of hope.

"A really small one, to be truth." He looked down. "I don't know what is going to happen with her too Alex. I'm worried...She's my daughter."

Suddenly a loud scream came from upstairs. I ran to the second floor as fast as I could with my dad. The screams continues one after another. It was a scream of pain.  
I walked into my room and saw Mitchie on the floor. She was holding her head, screaming without any pause. I didn't knew what to do, I was numb. I didn't knew what was happening.

My dad knelt next to Mitchie and tried to make her stop screaming by holding her shoulders and making her look at him.

"Mitch! What's wrong? Tell me?" My dad pleaded.

"MY H-HEAD! IT'S K-KILLING ME!" She screamed still on the floor. I managed to move my body and knelt by her side.

Mitchie spit a huge pool of blood on the floor and continued screaming. I finally get to do something useful. I hold Mitchie's face making her look at me. Her arms fell to her sides but she continue shaking and looking at me, blood coming out from her mouth and now also her eyes. Red tears.

"Mitchie keep looking at me, ok?" She nodded and gritted her teethes trying to hold in her screams, replacing them by pains moans and a heavy breath that make her chest look like was going to explode.

Suddenly everything stopped. Her breath, moans, bleeding, screams, shaking. Everything. She stayed motionless on my bedroom floor. She winked one time. Normal eyes filled with blood. Winked twice. Her pupils get bigger. Third wink. Brown became red. Wasn't Mitchie's beautiful brown eyes anymore. They were evil. Mitchie slowly stand up. No expression in her face. She looked like she was perfectly fine taking the bloody and red eyes.  
She looked at her own body for some seconds, looked at me and my dad and grinned.

"When I said I was going to come back I didn't expected it to happen in a teenage girl body." Mitchie said, but wasn't only her voice. Her sweet and melodic voice was accompanied with a demonic voice.

I froze. Was true. The legend, Dante, Damon...everything was real. That was what was going to happen? Dante's spirit was going to posses Mitchie's body like a demon? Was he going to hurt her? I didn't knew, but I was scared...For the first time in my life I didn't knew what to do. I was numb.

"Dante..." I heard my dad whispering.

"Jerry Russo. Thank you for creating the body for my reincarnation. Can I ask what do you want as reward?" Mitchie said with a grin. She sat on my computer chair and keep looking at us.

"I don't want anything from a traitor."

Mitchie laugh and faster than a blink of eye she was holding my dad in the wall by his throat.

"A traitor?! You weak wizards think that know everything. The history that you know isn't the right one. Damon was the traitor. I killed him because he tell a mortal about the wizard world. Told a woman. Love was his weakness. Wanna know what happened? The woman was pregnant. My brother created this ridiculous specie of wizards you have this days. We didn't needed to duel with our brothers to keep our powers. We born as full wizards. I pick up my wand and shot a blue light on 'Mithie's back, but that don't even tickled her. She released my father and turned to me with grin and started to walk in my direction. "Alexandra Russo...You're really important to this girl aren't you?" She cupped my cheek with her right hand and looked into my eyes. I feel like she was looking inside my soul. "You two do things and are sisters. What a audacity." She smiled like she was liking what she was seeing in my soul. My dad was listening carefully. "Summer. Love. Pain. Secrets. Sisters. Midnight. Kisses. Sex. Fear of your parents finding out." She smiled widely. "Fascinating!  
The relationship between you too is incredible!"

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because love is a weakness. You two are brave enough to don't let the ones who disapprove it destroy this felling. You remember me of my brother Damon. Strong. I don't see reason to be against it. For me, the only wrong thing about fall in love it's when is between a wizard and a mortal. You two are wizards." Her thumb touched my lips carefully. "I want to taste it." She whispered.

Mitchie get closer to be. Her lips were inches of mine. I could feel her hot breath in my skin. Her breath was hot, but her body was cold like ice. Cold like a dead body. Her lips touched mine sweetly but with hesitation, like that was an undiscovered land. Dante could be controlling Mitchie's body, but I knew that the person I was kissing was the one I fell in love with. I knew it was Mitchie. She was there. Was almost like she was letting Dante control her, like she wanted he to control her.  
I throw my hands behind her neck and kissed her passionately. Our tongues fighting for dominance, the taste of Mitchie's blood in my mouth...A delicious taste, metallic but some how sweet.

We broke the kiss and she looked in my eyes smiling.

"I can feel it. I can feel what she feels...what you feel. I think I know who is going to be by my side when I take the magic world..." I stared at my father for a second. He was looking at us with his jaw open. "You don't have to worry about him" I looked to Mitchie again. "This what you seeing it's a state of mind. When I'm gone she'll be back to normal and he is going to forgot what he saw."

"Will you take Mitchie away from me?"

"After this kiss...no. I couldn't do this. I can be cold and evil, but I recognize a true felling."

She kissed me again and Mitchie's body fell on the floor and she woke up after a few seconds. Her eyes were brown again and she looked perfectly fine.  
I knelt to her side and hold her hand.

"Mitch, are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I never felt better...That was...wow!" She said smiling. Mitch was aware of everything that had just happened. "But you have a lot to explain to me."

**I'm really excited about this! Mitchie is the man! hahahah! **

**I was thinking the other day...What you guys think about a sequel when this over? I think is to soon to think about a sequel, but would you guys like this? I know I would.**

**Review and you'll have chapter 12!! Sorry about the late again!**


	12. One more secret

**A.N: My internet is working again! Now italics are also for what Dante tells Mitchie.**

**Chapter 11: One more secret. - Mitchie's POV.**

I couldn't believe my ears. Or my eyes. After what happen in our bedroom Alex told me everything about magic. She told me about her, Justin and Max being wizards and me being a 'different' wizard. She explained to me why I couldn't learn magic. Alex also took me to the lair. Was a big room full of magical things. Potions, books,  
a crystal ball and even an invisibility cape just like Harry Potter's.

"You could teach me some spells or something..." I said while looked through the books on the lair.

"Mitch, I can't. After what happened today if I teach you magic and Dante take the magic world using your body, all the destruction,  
suffering and chaos will be my fault." She said sadly.

"But I m not asking you to teach me spells that can kill somebody. I'm asking you to teach me something simple like..."I looked through the room thinking. "Like make things fly or teleport. I can't kill anyone with this, can I?"

"Actually, yes, you can. I'm really, really sorry Mitch, but I can't risk the future of the magic world. Don't be mad with me, but if I teach you, not only my life will be in dangerous, but the life of a whole world. I'm sorry." She said quietly. I had understand the reason I couldn't learn magic, but something was telling me that I needed to learn magic, telling me that I needed more power, and I knew what was this thing that was telling me that. Was Dante. He had become part of me. He was my mind, my soul and somehow I could talk to him. Since what happened in my bedroom I could talk to him. He was literally inside me.

"I understand." I mumbled looking down.

"Mitch." Alex hold my hand and I looked up. "Please, don't be sad. The last thing I want is to make you sad. I would love to be your teacher, but there s so much more involved than you wanting to be a wizard. I know that after you use magic once you want to use again. The power, the possibilities...everything. But you can't learn it. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly something snapped on my mind.

"And if I learn on my own?" I asked hopefully.

She started to laugh.

"Sorry." She said trying to hold on the laughs. "Magic is a really complex thing. Isn't something you learn alone. It's impossible learn magic without a teacher."

"We'll see my love." I pick up one of the books on the shelf. "We'll see."

I sat on the couch in the lair and started to read it. I spend the entire day reading books about magic. I was amazed by all that. There was things you don't even imagine. Wands, dragons, vampires, werewolves, monsters, everything was real.

**CHAPTER 5 **

**THE ABILITY OF PERFORM A SPELL WITHOUT A WAND.**

_Most of wizards in these days can't perform spells without a wand, but wasn't always like this. Some wizards are powerful enough to perform a spell without a wand and sometimes they can perform it by just thinking about the spell. For example: Instead of waving his wand and saying out loud the spell 'Murrieta Animata' to animate any object the wizard can only think about the words 'Murrieta Animata' and point to the abject._

_For the wizard be able to perform a spell without a wand he not only needs to be a full wizard but also needs to be powerful enough to keep the spell.  
In the story of magic world only one wizard was strong enough to not only keep the spell but also perform it by only thinking in the words of the spell.  
The wizard name was Dante. He was condemned with death penalty and isn't quoted in the mostly of books about the magic world story._

I felt a shiver running through my body with the name 'Dante'. Was wrong have him inside me, but it felt so right. It was good...I felt powerful for the first time in my life.

"Murrieta Animata" I whispered to myself. "Let's try this one." I stood up and searched for something I could animate. I end up choosing a small statue of a werewolf. I placed the small figure in the table in front of me. "Dante, if you're really there I need your help right now." _'I'm here my darling'_ "Murrieta Animata!" I said with my hand in the direction of the small statue.  
Nothing happened. I sat on the couch and looked closer. The statue started to move slowly until win life totally. I smiled widely when the little figure started to run through the room like a crazy dog.

"I did it!" I screamed. "This is incredible!" _'Great job my darling. You make me remember myself in your age.'_ "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Who you're talking with?" Alex walked through the lair door.

"Nobody." _'Note to myself: Don't talk with the guy inside your head out loud. People may think you're crazy.'_

"What the hell is that?" She asked when the little werewolf run in front of her.

"Murrieta Animata" Was all I said, but was enough for her to understand what I was talking about.

"No way...How...You...This...You don't even have a wand!"

"Some wizards can perform spells without wands." I picked up the book and showed it to her. "You should read more."

"If you're so awesome why don't you inanimate Jacob Black right there." She pointed to the werewolf that was now sleeping on the couch.

"That." I picked up the book and started to look for a spell.

"I do this." She picked up her wand from her pocket and pointed to the sleeping werewolf. "Garibay Immobilitay!" A yellow light hit the werewolf and It get back to his normal statue form. "Rule number one in magic: Don't ever perform a spell without knowing how to undo it." She put her wand back in her pocket. "God! I'm talking just like Justin!"

"So...Will you teach me so I don t do shit with magic again?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Damn! You're so stubborn! Okay! I'll teach you, but only the basic!"

"Thank you Lexy!" I hugged her.

"Yeah, you're welcome, but you'll have to reward me."

"Sex?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Mom told me to clean Max's bedroom as punishment for the F in biology, math and English. You're going to clean it." She said with a grin.

"Max's bedroom? You want me to contract a deadly disease?"

"You're not going to die. Now, go to work slave! And take your clothes off! I don't want to wash your dirty clothes later!"

Alex end up helping me with Max's bedroom. I'm still trying to discover how he lives in there. I don't even know how he finds his clothes inside that Hell.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was teaching Mitchie had already some days and she was doing great, and she done everything without a wand. Sometimes I wanted to shove Mitchie in Justin's face just to prove him that there was a better wizard in the family and she was my student, but I couldn't do that. Everyone in the house knew Mitchie supposed to not learn magic and I was going against the rules. Was one more secret that would make my parents hate me and Mitchie and Dante love me.

I walked through my bedroom door to find Mitchie on her bed with a huge smile across her face.

"Alex! You have to see this! Sit on your bed and just watch it." I done as she told me and watched while she placed her guitar and piano in both sides of my drum set.

"What you're doing?"

"I was thinking about that levitation spell you teach me. You can also use it to move objects in the air and then I had this idea. If I focus myself in making the guitar and the drumsticks levitate and play them by using the same spell I can have a whole band without actually having it." She explained excited.

"Mitch you're hallucinating. This is impossible."

"That's where you're wrong. Just watch it."

Mitchie knelt in front of the instruments and pointed her hands to it. She closed her eyes and mumbled something I couldn't hear, probably the spell.  
The guitar started to levitate just like the drumsticks which started to play the drum set perfectly. The strings started to play a soft melody and at last the piano started to play slowly. The three instruments together created a beautiful song. I was amazed. That was incredible. Mitchie was incredible and that wasn't news for me. What was new for me was how much she was intelligent. I'm sure not even Justin would think about use a levitation spell to do such a thing. I was really proud of my girlfriend.

The music stopped and she looked at me still smiling.

"What do you think?" Mitch asked me.

"I think that you're the perfect girlfriend. Beautiful, naughty, hot, talented and smart as hell. I would never think about it." She smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Did I already told you that I love you?" She said between kisses.

"Yes. And I love you too. Did I already told you how hot you are?"

Instead of answer with words she kissed me again, and again, and again...

**Let me tell you...I love Dante...I don't know why, but I love him. **

**Review and win chapter 13!  
**


	13. Dean

**Chapter 13: Dean. - Mitchie's POV**

Was Friday. We were in debate class. I don't know why I'm on it, but Alex is with me, so a I got no reason to complain. Also was Dean's first day of school. I sat next to Alex almost trying to protect her from his glares. I wanted to shout on his face: 'She's mine you ass hole'  
But I couldn't. We supposed to be sisters.

"Good morning my dear students!" Mr. Cole said with his British accent. "Today we're going to have a really productive discussion. Homosexuality: Right or wrong. Who wants to start?"

"I think it's wrong. Boys should date girls and girls should date boys. If we supposed to date persons from the same sex there wasn't going to be any difference between the two genders. God made the woman and the man so they could procreate and if this doesn't happen isn't right." A girl named Nelly said and some students nodded agreeing with her.

"Bullshit." I said. "This thing about procreate and being wrong because God create two different genders is bullshit. Love is love doesn't matter which gender you are. God wants you to be happy."

"She's right." Alex said and I smiled at her. "If you're attracted by someone of the same sex there's no problem on it."

"Wow! Looks like we have both sides in here and that's what I like!" Mr. Cole said smiling.

"You're only by her side because she's your sister." A girl I didn't knew the name said.

"No. I'm by her side because she's right. See a gay person life and say it is wrong is homophobia. This is crime and a lot of peoples die because of it.  
They commit suicide because they're not accepted." Alex said.

"It's not homophobia. It's a point of view." Nelly stated.

"No. It's judging. You're talking about something you don't actually know." I said to the girl.

"And you know?" Nelly teased.

"Mitchie is the only dyke in here. Yeah, she knows." Dean spoke up.

"Mr. Moriarty, please." Mr. Cole said to the boy. I looked down sadly. I was gay. That was true and I wasn't shame about it. But when people use who you are to make fun of you isn't nice.

"Shut up Dean. You have no right to talk with her like this!" Alex stood up and raised her voice, as always, protecting me.

I picked my backpack and run out of the classroom. I didn't knew why I was so upset. I walked through the hall and entered in the bathroom and locked the door.

_'You shouldn t be so upset my darling.'_ Dante said inside my head. This will sound totally weird but he has become into a friend. I knew he wasn't only my mind. I knew he was real.

"I know, but it's hard. This isn't the first time he do this to me and you know it." I said to the nothing. I still haven't managed to speak with Dante without look like a crazy.

_'There's a little thing called revenge...'_

"I wanted to beat him just like he did to me, but I can't do this. He had his friends and I'm not strong enough. If I could use magic was going to be easier."

_'I can help you do this without using magic. You just need to let me control you during the lunch'._

"I don't know..." I said slowly.

'You don't trust me?'

"I have problems with trust"

_'I would never do anything bad to you my darling. If you want this boy to pay you need to trust me.'_

I took a deep breath. I didn't new if was a good idea let Dante in charge of my body in the school but I really wanted to punch Dean right on the nose.  
The bell to the lunch rung and I get up from the toilet.

"Okay. Do what you need to do, but be careful. We're between mortals."

_'Thanks for trusting me.'_ Was the last thing he said before a electric wave run through by body and everything went blank by some seconds.

I was watching everything that was happening like I always done, but I couldn't control my body. I couldn't talk, walk, breath or even blink. Everything was in Dante's hands and everything I could do was watch it.

* * *

**Dante's POV.**

I looked myself in the mirror and smiled at the view of my darling's body. Mitchie was beautiful, I have to admit it. Since I showed myself to her she become more confident and decided. I knew she could be a powerful wizard even without me. I didn't care in being in her mind anymore. She treated me like a friend and I liked it.  
She didn't saw me as something bad as everyone else. She knew what I planned to do and liked me in the same way.

I walked out the bathroom and stared to the school halls. I must confess that the mortal life was fascinating for me, but sometimes it also could be useless and ridiculous. I saw Alex's friend Harper in her locker. I walked into her.

"Hey Harper, have you seen Dean?" I asked to the redhead that always wear really weird outfits. Mortals...

"Yeah. He spent the lunch in the football field with his friends. He's probably there."

"Thanks." I smiled and walked through the halls with a huge grin on my face. That boy have made my darling suffer and he was going to pay.

_'You can hit him, but just don't kill the boy. I don't want to go to jail'._ Mitchie said in my mind.

"He deserves to die after what he did." I whispered.

_'The guy just hit me Dante. If you make his nose bleed I'm happy.'_

"You have to start to think big Mitch."

I got out of the halls and went to the football field. It was desert but I could listen to some laughs coming from behind the bleachers. I walked calmly to behind the bleachers and saw Dean and two friends smoking something. Dean throw his cigarette on the ground and step on it when he saw me.

"What do you want Torres?" He said with a grin.

"It's Russo now." Mitchie's small fist hit Dean on the nose making it bleed. Small fists but really powerful if used in the right way.

Dean's friends run into me and tried to hit me, but I was faster. I deflected the attacks they tried to hit me and punched them in the stomach. Dean got up and tried to punch my face, but I hold his fist with only one hand and kicked his balls. _'Nice'_ Mitchie said making me smile.  
One of his friends jumped in my waist, but I grabbed one of the metal supports of the bleachers and the guy went to the floor. Still hanging on the bleachers I kicked Dean's head with all my strength. He fell on the floor unconscious. I let go of the bleachers and glanced to the two boys who were with Dean.

"Come on! I'm not even tired!" I screamed to the boys. One of then run away, but the other tried to hit me but end up on the floor with Dean also unconscious.

_'Dante I got one world for you. Incredible! You destroyed the guys! I love you! Seriously!'_

"Thank you my darling. This was to easy. I suppose you want your body back right now." I said to Mitchie.

_'You can stay if you want. I never let you control my body and you help me a lot. You can be free for today.'_

"I'm really thankful Mitchie." I said with a smile across my face.

_'I know. Just be careful with Alex. She will be pissed with me if she find out I'm letting you control me.'_

"As you wish."

I went back to the school halls and met Alex by her locker. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching us and gave me a peck on the lips. I was still fascinated with her relationship with Mitchie. They were something more, more than any other couple. They not only loved each other with every inch of their hearts. They didn't let anybody and nothing destroy this felling.

"I was looking for you since debate class. I was worried. You shouldn't let that jerk upset you." She said putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
We were closer than the normal, but we were alone in the hallway, so I didn't see any problem in place my hand behind her waist and bring her closer to my body.  
I rested on the lockers and Alex let her body fall on mine.

"I know. I'm better now. I just needed some air."

"Great, because I was thinking about ditch the last classes and do something. Just you and me." She kissed me I just get more amazed with their relationship.

"Sounds like a good idea" I said between the kisses. "I need to go to the bathroom before. What you think about you wait me outside and I use magic to get out of here?"

"Okay. Just be careful." She gave me one last kiss and went down the hallway.

I went to the bathroom and locked the door for the second time that day.

_'Why we're here?'_ Mitchie asked.

"Alex wants to spend the day with you, not with me. You can give me my 'free day' tomorrow."

_'Thanks Dante'_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Everything went blank and a second later I was inside Mitchie's head again.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I get back to my normal form. I liked to let Dante control me sometimes. It was like stop living for a second and take a rest. I trusted him and he trusted me.  
This sounds really crazy, but in the magic point of view is completely normal.

I teleport myself out of the school building and met Alex smiling at me proudly. I went into her and kissed her lips.

"Looks like I'm a really good teacher. That teleport spell was perfect."

"I could use it again and take you somewhere so we can be alone." I said and kissed her again. Her lips tasted like strawberry and chocolate.

"Make me proud." She whispered in my lips.

I perform the spell while we kissed. In one second we were in the school parking lot and the other we were in a beautiful beach with white and clean sand and crystalline water.  
Alex stopped kissing me and looked around the beach with a hige smile. The wind blowing her almost dark hair.

"Where are we?" She asked me still smiling.

"Puerto Rico. Liked it?"

"I loved it Mitch! This place is beautiful!" She started to walk through the beach and I just watched her. "Come get me!" She screamed to me and started to run.

I chased her through the beach. Both of us laughing like childs. Alex was so beautiful that the beach was nothing compared to her.  
I finally reached her and we both fell to the ground laughing harder than before. We stay lying on the sand, watching the sunset with Alex in my arms. I couldn't ask for more in my life. I had the perfect girlfriend, awesome brothers, lovely parents, a great friend - even if I'm the only one who sees him. - and I'm a wizard. What more I could want?

"Mitch..." Alex whispered.

"Yes?" I looked down to her and she was relaxed.

"I love you." She said softly. "You're my angel Mitch."

"I love you to my love." I kissed her forehead and we continue watching the sunset without thinking about how in trouble we would be for ditching class and using magic.

**Yeah! Mitch kick Dean's ass! And I think I'm falling for Dante...he's so...I don't know.**

**And I have a Brazilian reader! YEAH! I tought I was the only crazy brazilian in here!**

**Reviews = Chapter 14**


	14. Trouble

**A.N: This chapter is really simple cause I was a little (really) sleepy when I wrote it.**

**Chapter 14: Trouble. - Alex's POV**

That afternoon in the beach was the best day of my life. I couldn't be happier. We walked through the front door. Our parents were waiting for us and Justin and Max were on the kitchen with popcorn ready to watch the show.

"Alexandra and Mitchie. Where you two were?" Our mom asked furious.

"We were just hanging out." Mitchie answered calmly.

"And you needed to ditch class to do this?" Our father thundered.

"It was my idea. Sorry." Mitchie was a lot more confident than she was when we met.

"I could expect this from Alex, but not from you Mitchie." He said with disapointment. I didn't get upset. I am the bad daughter and I like it. "But there's something I didn't expected from Alex."

"What?" Me and Mitchie said together.

My dad take from his pocket one of my Playboys. I didn't even remember I still had that. I have bought it ages ago.

"I hide it so well." I whispered to myself.

"It's mine." Mitchie said. Since when she was so courageous?

"Mitchie why do you have this?" Our mom asked Mitchie. She was calm but also a little bit pissed.

"Because I'm gay." She answered with a little smile across her face.

Our parents went quiet. Mom sat on the couch and covered her face with her hands and dad rubbed his eyes trying to think.  
I was scared with what was going to happen, but Mitch looked confident, like she knew what was going to happen next.

"I think they're going to explode." I whispered to Mitchie.

"The only one here who's about to explode is you. You got a lot to explain about that magazine." She whispered back.

"Alex, you knew about this?" Dad asked me and I nodded.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TOLD US?!" My mom screamed making Mitchie jump.

"I couldn't! This is Mitchie's thing. I couldn't tell anyone. If she wants someone to know she would tell!" I answered to my mom.  
Mitchie wasn't confident anymore. She looked hurt. "And you can't judge her. That s who she is and you can't do anything about it."

"Teresa...I didn't told you guys before because I knew this would happen. I'm really sorry if I lied but was better this way." Mitchie said with her voice so low that I almost couldn t hear it.

"She's right honey." Dad sat next to our mom. "Some secrets need to be kept."

"Mitch, please go to your bedroom, we need to talk." Mitchie nodded and go upstairs. I was going to follow her but my mom stopped me. "You stay here Alex. This talk involves you."

I sat on my dad's chair and stared at my parents. Max and Justin were eating popcorn with their eyes wide open. That was better than a movie.

"So..."

"There's something more you want to tell us?" My dad asked me with tender voice.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep."

My dad stared at me like he was reading my mind. He took a deep breath after some moments. I sucked at lying and my dad was great in reading me.

"Justin." My dad called. Justin came to us holding his wand.

"This is going to be great." I heard Max saying.

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind." Justin said as he waved his wand and pointed it to me.

"Now, Alex, there's something more you are hiding from us?"

"Yes." I said without thinking. _Idiot spell._

"What is it?" I put both of my hands in my mouth and shacked my head. I wasn't going to tell them anything. "Alex, take your hand off from your mouth and tell us right now." My dad insisted. I shacked my head again and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I'm going to undo the spell." Justin said picking his wand again.

"Don't you dare!" My mom stood up from the couch. "Alex take your hands off from your mouth or I'll do this!"

I knew that if I took my hands from my mouth I would tell them everything. That spell was one of me most cruel. You would end up telling everything even if you didn't wanted to. I didn't moved my hands and the tears become harder.

My mom ripped my hand off my mouth and I could fell the words ready to come off of my mouth. I was going to tell them everything.

"I'm gay too. Me and Mitchie are dating since summer in Camp Rock and I'm teaching her magic." I said everything in only one world and taped my mouth again.

My mom fell on the couch again and my dad looked at me with disappointment before he get mad and start to scream at me.

"YOU ARE DATING MITCHIE? YOUR OWN SISTER? AND THE WORST, YOU'RE TEACHING HER MAGIC KNOWING SHE CAN USE IT TO TAKE OVER THE MAGIC WORLD?" I covered my ears trying to avoid the noise. I have never saw my dad scream like that.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"REALLY ALEX? ARE YOU?" He covered his face with his hands trying to back to normal. "Go to your bedroom right now."

I went upstairs in my bedroom and find Mitchie on her bed waiting for me. When she saw the tears in my face she got up and hugged me tight. I hugged back, didn't wanting to let go. I didn't knew what was coming next.

"What happened? What was all that screaming?" She asked when we broke apart.

"I tell them everything. Dad made Justin put a fucking spell on me so I would tell them everything."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but isn't good."

Mitchie started to walk through the room scratching her forehead like she was thinking about something. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me.

"This is going to be really freak, but don't get scared." She said. I didn't understand a word of that. What was going to be freak? "This isn't going to work.  
This spell only freeze time, we're not going to win anything with this." She said to herself. Yeah, that was kinda freak. "I don't know how to do this Dante! I'm not powerful enough!" Okay, really freak. "This isn't the same thing as a teleport spell! I'm still on learning process!" She keep quiet for some seconds. "I can't risk. I have so much to loose if this spell go wrong. You think you can do this?" Silence. "Alex isn't going to care if I let you control my body. We're in a emergency in here!" Mitchie closed her eyes tightly for some seconds. She opened her eyes again and glanced at me before walk into the hallway.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked Mitchie.

"I'm going to erase your parents mind and make they think that is Justin's magazine, not yours."

"Wait. Your parents?" I asked confused. _WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?!_

"She's a little bit dumb sometimes isn't she?" Mitch said to herself again. Some seconds of silence. "I'm sorry my darling."

"Can you please explain what's happening?"

"It's just Mitchie's body right now. I'm Dante. I'm controlling her to perform the spell in your family." She explained. Or he explained? I don't know.

"Wait! She let you control her?" She nodded. "Since when you two are friends? Since when you two are working together like this?"

"Since the first time I take her body that day in your bedroom. Can I perform the spell before something really bad happens?" I nodded slowly. "Great. Hold my hand so you don't get affected."

I held Mitchie's hand and suddenly everything stopped. The time had been frozen. Them with one more spell my family memory was erased and the time get back to normal.

"You think it worked?" I almost whispered.

"I hope so." Mitchie closed her eyes tightly again and the opened it, backing to her normal state. "Thanks Dante. Now I own you two free days." Mitch said to Dante. Was really weird how she could talk to him.

The spell worked. Our parents don't even touched in the fact that we had ditch class or anything after this. I was happy that we have saved ourselves, but I wasn't happy with what Mitchie was doing with Dante. She shouldn't let him control her in that way. But on the other side looked like Dante liked Mitch a lot and she liked him too. He was a gentleman with her and she respected him. I confess I'm a little jealousy.  
Mitchie wasn't going to stop letting him control her, but I needed to talk with Dante without Mitchie knowledge, what was basically impossible.

**Review please!!**


	15. Truth

**A.N: I getting almost any reviews lately...I'm disappointed with myself...**

**Chapter 15: Truth. - Mitchie's POV.**

I was lying on the couch waiting Alex get out from her wizard class. The spell Dante has performed went perfectly. Our parents didn't remember anything. Justin and Max had forgotten everything too.

"Dante.." I said.

_'Yes my darling?'_

"What truly happened in magic world to everyone hate you?"

_'I can show you better than I can explain.'_

A portal opened in the air. I stared at it a little scared.

"What is this?" I whispered.

_'Is going to send you back in time. You'll see what happened but nobody is going to see you.'_

I stepped into the portal and a energy wave attack my body. In one second I was in the living room and in the other I was in some type of castle in magic world.

"Where am I?" I said looking at the halls of the castle. It was night and the halls were desert.

_'You're in one of the halls of 'The Pandemonium'. Here is were the Wizard Council and another members live...Where I used to live.'_ Dante answered me.  
_'In this hall, was were everything started. Just watch.'_

I keep watching the hallway for some seconds. A man get into the hallway through a big wood door. He had black hair that covered his forehead and a small part of his neck. Green eyes and muscles that could be easily saw through his blue jacket that went into his feet. He was handsome. I can be lesbian, but I recognize a hot guy when I see one.

_'That is me.'_ Dante whispered sadly.

I followed Dante until the castle terrace. There was a woman waiting for him in the moon light. She was beautiful. Her hair was black just like Dante's, her eyes were gold-brown, her skin was pale and her lips were covered with a red lipstick. She was wearing a red and black dress that showed all her curves.  
Dante smiled when he saw the beautiful girl and she done the same. I get closer so I could hear what they were going to say. Dante pushed one of her locks of hair behind her ear, cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart smiling I could see the fangs in the woman's mouth. She was a vampire.

"I'm glad you came my love." Dante said to the woman. He was clearly head over heels in love with her.

"How could I don't come? This few minutes we have every night are the bests of my hundred years." She said with a smile and Dante stroked her cheek again.

"I wish I could have more than just a few minutes with you Marie. I don't understand why they don't accept our love. You're not a mortal, there's no reason to prohibit our relationship."

"I know. But someday Dante...someday we'll be able to spend every living moment with each other." She said hugging him tight.

"I love you." He whispered in her dark hair.

"I love you too." They kissed again and kept holding each other.

"That's why you're not against me and Alex. You already lived a forbidden love." I whispered to Dante.

_'Yes my darling. Wizards were only allowed to date other wizards, and I fell in love with a vampire.'_

"But that day in my bedroom...You said Damon fall for a mortal...What the Council did?"

_'This leads us to the second part of the story.'_

Everything started to get blurry. The place changed. Now I was in a huge room, like a court. There was wizards sat on benches on the dims of the room and there was one wizard sit on a big chair. Like a throne. He had white hair and was using a jacked just like Dante was using, but was black with gold buttons and some details in purple. Dante was in the middle of the room with tears in his eyes looking to the hurt figure of Marie.

"Dante Montanio. You were accused of disobey the rule of don't relate with non-wizards." The wizard in the throne said with authority. "As punishment you will watch the woman who lead you to such disrespect to the Wizard Council die in front of you."

"NO! KILL ME! DO ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT DO NOT KILL HER.!" Dante screamed in agony. Two guards knelled him and locked him on the floor with chains. "I'm begging you! Don't do this! Please!" He said between tears.

"Hurt me see such powerful wizard crying for a useless woman." A man stand close to the man in the throne said. His hair was dark blond and his eyes were green just like Dante's. Was Damon.

"Damon! Tell them they can't do this! You know how I fell! This is unfair!" Dante pleaded to his brother.

"I can't let you break the rules my brother. That's why I told the Council about you and this creature." Damon pointed to Marie. "Proceed with the ceremony."

The two guards of before went to Marie. One of them hold her while the other decapitated her with an ax. Dante screamed with the top of his lungs. He cried more than I though someone could in some seconds. That was horrible. Watch the woman you love be decapitated...I got no words to describe it.

"DAMON! I'LL KILL YOU! EVEN IF THIS IS THE LAST THING I DO! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" Dante screamed with pain between his tears.

"Take away the body. I want to see it hanging in the public square to show to all the wizards what happens when you go against the rules." Damon demanded the guards and they obeyed him.

"YOU TALK ABOUT RULES BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BREAK THE MOST FORBIDDEN! DOES THE COUNCIL KNOW THAT YOU DATE A MORTAL AND THAT SHE KNOWS ABOUT MAGIC?!"

"Yes my brother. And they also know she's pregnant."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" Dante screamed to the man in the throne. "HE'S GOING TO CREATE A NEW SPECIE FELIX! THIS IS THE GRAVEST CRIME!"

"We reflected a lot about your brother's case. He never broke a law before, unlike you Dante. And this new specie can be good to the magic world. We can have wizards in both worlds and this is good for us. If we're in both, magic and mortal world, we can stop peoples like you of breaking laws." Felix answered Dante calmly.

"I can't believe this. Your brother betrayed you." I said shocked.

_'Every one always saw Damon as the good brother because he always respected the Council.'_ He said inside my head.

"What happened after this?"

Everything went blurry again and I went to a place that looked like an arena. Dante was still with his blue jacket, but now he was holding a huge sword in his left hand. I don't even know how he managed to hold that. Looked like weighed a ton. Damon was on the floor, in front of Dante also with a sword, but was a small one and he carried a wand.

"Already tired brother? I thought you were stronger than me!" Dante walked into Damon and knelt on his side. He hold Damon's hair and pushed his head back, making him look at his angry brother. "You should think twice before you destroy someone s life." He let go of Damon's hair and stood up.

"If you kill me the Council will kill you." Damon said breathless. There was blood all over his face.

"I'm not scared of your beloved Council! And what's the point in living when the reason you wake up every day is dead?" Damon stood up and faced his brother. "I can't look at you. You betrayed me and killed the woman I loved. Kill you is just the beginning of my revenge." With a attack faster than a blink of and eye Dante's sword crossed Damon's chest making blood gush everywhere. "Sweet dreams brother."  
Dante whispered with a smiled and throw his brother's dead body on the floor.

"That's the truth my darling." Dante stop looking at his brother and walked into me. "I only killed my brother because he deserved to die. He was the traitor, not me."

"But the legend also talked about you being cruel, cold and liked to see suffering." I said to the handsome man in front of me. Was a lot easier talk to Dante when he wasn't only in my head.

"The Council invented all that. I never killed anyone in my entire life. Damon was the first and only person I killed."

"I understand why you want to take over the magic world." I looked down and then in Dante's green eyes. "And I'll help you do this. I'll learn spells and how to fight on my own. If I need to learn to use a sword, I will. You'll have your revenge Dante. I swear to God you'll have it."

Dante smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much my darling. And take your time...I don't care in waiting more hundred years. You're the best thing that happened to me since Marie. Thank you very much." He whispered in my hair.

I was going to do everything I could and more to take the magic world with Dante and I wasn't going to change my mind.

**For everyone who tought Dante was the bad brother. You were wrong! Dante is awesome!**

**Next chapter will be a late Valentine's day special. SO DON'T MISS IT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'M DYING WITHOUT THEM!  
**


	16. Valentine's Day

**A.N: This is a late Valentine's day special...TerminatorGirl asked me when Mitch and Alex were going to have sex again...well...not in this chapter. At least not a 'sex scene'. There will be one but it will take more chapters cause I'm almost screaming ideas.**

**Chapter 16: Valentine's day. - Mitchie's POV.**

I had been training tons of spells since Dante showed me what truly happened with him and Damon. He's also started to teach me how to use a sword and how to fight since I told him I was going to help him take over the magic world. And the best part is that he found a way to make me actually see him while we talk. It's like his ghost...I'm the only one who can see and heard him. He could be free without need to control my body.

"Why you and Alex are getting dressed in different rooms?" Dante asked me. He was sit on the bathroom sink watching me change my clothes. Not perv at all.  
But actually I didn't care. He knew me more than myself.

"Because is Valentine's day and I'm taking her on a special dinner" I said pulling my black dress down. Was a very simple dress, knee length.

"What is Valentine's day?" I glanced at Dante. He had a confused look in his face.

"There wasn't Valentine's day in your time?" I asked picking my make-up bag.

"Not that I remember."

"It's a day when we celebrate the couple s relationship. Usually the valentines give gifts and cards to each other. My gift to Alex it's a dinner in a special place and a little something I bought to her." I said with a smile across my face.

"That's why you stole that bank? To buy her a present?"

"I didn't stole. I teleport myself to inside the strongbox and lent some money without ask and with no plan of give it back." I said while passing my eyeliner.

"So you stole."

"What are you? My father?" I glanced at Dante.

"No. I'm just saying you stole that money. I'm not judging you. I just wanted to know."

I finished my hair and make up, put my shoes and looked myself in the full body mirror. I turned to Dante and smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked him smiling.

"You're beautiful my darling...As always." He smiled to me.

"God, Dante! You're so cheesy sometimes."

"Me?" He laughed. A true laugh that I loved to hear. "Did you already pay attention in what you think when you're with Alex?" I glanced at him again. "She perfect.  
The beauty of this beach is nothing compared to her." He said imitating my voice and I laugh.

"Okay, I'm cheesy sometimes too." I looked myself in the mirror again. "You think she'll like?" I said seriously.

"She'll love it." I looked to Dante again. Now he was really close to me. "She'll love the dinner and the present just like she loves every thing you do." He said cupping my cheek carefully.

"I can almost fell it." I whispered leaning into his hand. "Sometimes I wish you were actually alive. You're like my big brother."

"I know my darling. But listen. I'll always be here with you. I am you if you don't remember."

I smiled and get out of the bathroom. Alex was waiting for me sit on her bed. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a knee length red dress, red lipstick and her hair was perfectly curled. I was breathless.

"You're beautiful." I said making Alex blush.

"Thanks. You're beautiful to." She smiled at me. "Oh! Before I forget. I want to give you your present right now." She picked up from her bed a small velvet box and gave it to me. "I hope you like it." I opened the small box. It was a gold necklace with two pendants. One musical note and a small heart. It was beautiful. "I tough about you when I saw it because of your love by music."

"Lexy, I love it. It's beautiful." I held the necklace to her. "Help me to put it?"

She picked the necklace from my hand with a smile and went behind me. I held my hair up while she placed it on the right place and I could feel the cold metal in my skin.  
I turned to her and give her a peck on the lips. She smiled widely to me. I was still amazed with her beauty.

"Where are you taking me in this Valentine's day?" She asked with a smile across her beautiful face.

"You'll see. Hold my hand." She held my hand firmly and closed her eyes.

I concentrate in our destiny and send us to the most romantic place in the world. Paris. Most specifically in the top of the Eiffel tower. I managed to put a table with some candles in there and the magic was in charge of the music and the food. Every thing has been planned with details. When Alex opened her eyes and saw what I had made her smile grew so much that I tough her cheeks were going to rip.

"Mitch..." She whispered. "This is...You...I'm speechless."

"Before we start to eat I want to do something." I picked up a small velvet box from the table and opened to her. She looked to the rings inside it and smiled even more. If this was possible. "Alex Russo...Would you marry me?"

Alex jumped on me and kissed me passionately.

"God! Yes! I thought you were never going to ask!" She said with tears in her eyes.

I take the both rings of the box. Mine had the worlds _'My Angel'_ inside and Alex's had the worlds _'My love'_ on it.  
I placed her ring on her finger and she done the same before kiss me.

We sat on the table and the food as magically served to us.

"I feel like my present was useless compared to this." She said with her mouth full of spaghetti, making me laugh. She was adorable.

"I loved your present. It's beautiful and it's really 'me', you know?"

"We're going to need to tell our parents about this, don't we?"

"Maybe" I said slowly.

"The last time they find out they almost killed me...I think we should wait like...I don't know...ten years?" We both laughed.

"I think ten years is enough."

After the dinner we go back home and I made a spell in our room so it become sound proof. We end up the Valentine's day with some really hot and dirty sex...What else could I ask for?

**Awww! So cute! I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have a math test and I don't understand a word of what my teacher says, so I have to study like a crazy person. I'll do everything I can to update tomorrow.**

**Review to the chapter that will begin a serie o EPIC chapters. I give my word, you guys are not going to be disappointed!  
**


	17. Brother's fight

**A.N: Yeah! I'm posting today! Math sucks! So this chapter is the first of a serie of epic chapters...I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 17: Brother's fight. - Alex's POV**

I was in the wizard class with Max and Justin, our father hadn't arrived yet. He was really busy in the sub shop lately.

"What's up?" Mitchie said passing through the lair door.

"Dad is going to be pissed if he sees you here." I warned. Mitch picked one book in the shelf and laid on the couch with her head in my lap.

"He's way too busy with the sub shop right now." She said with a grin across her face. She opened the book and started to reading.

"I know that grin. That did you do?" I started to stoke her hair.

"Just maybe I have created some mirages to fill the sub shop. I never saw that place so crowded." She laughed.

"You are evil! I like it!" I laughed and kept stroking her hair while she read the book.

Justin roughly ripped the book from Mitchie's hands and throw it on the table.

"What the Hell?!" Mitchie said without get up from my lap.

"You can't learn magic and you can't be here." He said with the authority he didn't had.

"Come on Justin! Stop being old." I said to the boy.

"I'll tell dad." He started to walk in direction of the door but suddenly stopped. I looked down at Mitchie and she was staring at Justin with one eyebrow raised. "I can't move!"

"Woow! Looks like there's a new most powerful wizard in the family!" Max smiled when he saw that Mitchie was holding Justin in there.

Justin picked his wand up but Mitchie make it fly across the lair.

"Look Max! Justin is being defeated by a inexperienced wizard! What a shame!" I laughed in his face.

"Hey Mitch! Can you transform him into a frog?" Max asked excited. We stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Why?" I asked to my younger brother.

"I don't know...I like frogs."

"What ever." I looked back at Justin. He was staring at the floor almost lifeless. "Give up on living Justin?" I laugh. He slowly looked up. His eyes were completely black. I knew what was happening. Dad had told us that there was a possibility of one of us be the reincarnation of Damon, just like Mitchie was from Dante. "You got be kidding me..." I whispered.

"This is going to be great." Mitchie smiled and take off her jacket. "Nice to finally meet you Damon."

"I believe you're my brother's reincarnation." Justin said with a grin.

"Yes I am. Sometimes, when your own brother stab you by the back it's normal he look for revenge." Mitchie said with a smile and started to stretch herself. She wasn't planning on fight with him was she?

"Of course. Dante must have told you the truth. So sad no one believes in the traitor."

"The only traitor in here is you. He was in love and you destroyed his life." She said angrily.

"He destroyed his own life. If he had followed the rules nothing would have happened!" Justin shouted.

"You didn't followed the rules too! You just saved yourself because you almost licked the Council's balls!" _Can somebody explain me what is happening?_

"I was smart and Dante was dumb."

"He was honest and you was a son of a bitch!" Mitchie looked down and when she lifted her head her eyes were red just like that day in our bedroom. "I already kill you once.  
I sure I can do this again." She said, her voice in union with Dante's.

Mitchie jumped in Justin but he held her by the throat and squeeze it tightly, stopping her breath.

"I'm stronger than you remember?" Justin threw Mitchie across the room. She flied through the door and end up in the sub shop floor. The true costumers started to run and the mirages Mitchie had made started to fade way. Me and Max went to the sub station. Our parents were watching the scene scared. Justin was laughing in front of Mitch's body.  
"You always was useless and now in this little girl body...You make me laugh my brother!" He said between laughs.

"This little girl s body is stronger than you think." Mitch started to get up from the floor. She had angry all over her face.

Mitchie jumped in Justin's waist. They fell on the floor, Mitchie sit on Justin's lap and started to punch his face with all her strength and without stop any second.

"This is for Marie!" She screamed between punches. "This is for my darling!" More punches. "And this is for you!" Before Mitch could hit Justin's face again he threw her across the sub station. Justin got up, his eyes backed to the normal state and he fell on the floor. Mitchie get up and ran into Justin ready to hit him even more but I walked in front of her and stopped her from continue.

"Mitch, wait. He's unconscious...It's Justin again, not Damon." I said holding her shoulders. Her eyes slowly back to the beautiful brown and she fell on the floor also unconscious.  
I held her in my arms so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Alex..." Dad called me and I just looked at him. "Take Mitchie to the lair."

I held Mitchie in bride style and laid her on the lair's couch. I stroked her cheek and founded a huge bruise on it, probably caused by when Justin threw her to the sub shop.  
She was so peaceful...Even after the fight she was with her eyes closed and her breath was slow and calm. I held her hands and passed my thumb on her ring...I still couldn't believe we were engaged.

Dad walked inside the lair holding Justin. Max and mom came after him. He placed Justin on the other couch and stared at me. Justin face was covered of blood from cuts in his bottom lip,  
cheek and eyebrow. I didn't let go of her hand just because my parents were looking at me. I cupped Mitchie's cheek and give a long peck on her forehead. Mitchie mumbled something and I looked at her smiling. Thanks God she was fine!

"Mitch...You're okay?" I whispered still cupping her cheek.

"Did I kill Damon?" She mumbled.

"No."

"Shit."

"You know Justin is Damon right?" I stroked her bruises.

"Yes...That's the worst part." She mumbled and sit up. "Fuck...My head is killing me. Thank you very much Dante." Our parents stared at Mitch like she was crazy. "Yeah, I know you're sorry.  
Let's just keep the power to the end, ok?" If I didn't knew she could talk to Dante I would call her crazy. "I know you were angry and he was in front of you, but you have to control yourself.  
Looks like I'm the ten thousand years wizard and you are seventeen years old girl."

"Who is she talking with?" Mom asked confused.

"When a wizard reborn in you is normal you be able to talk to him and sometimes they even develop affection for it." Justin mumbles...Smart ass.

"My baby! Thanks God you're ok!" Mom hugged Justin tightly. She let go of him and he stood up.

"I can't believe I'm Damon's reincarnation...This is a honor." Justin smiled.

"A HONOR?!" Mitch screamed standing up. "YOU THINK IS A HONOR BE A TRAITOR?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK DAMON THE TRUE STORY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Damon was not a traitor! He was a hero. He followed the rules and put the wizards in the mortal world!"

"HE WAS A COUNCIL'S PUPPY! HE FALL FOR A MORTAL AND BETRAYED DANTE WHEN HE FELL FOR A VAMPIRE!"

"You're lying."

"I'M NOT LYING! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" Mitchie was screaming in Justin's face.

"You saw it? How?"

"Dante take me back to when everything happened. He never done anything wrong." Mitchie said more calm them before.

"And you believe him?" Dad asked with a fake laugh.

"I believe in him more than I believe in you." Mitchie said and walk away from the lair. I didn't go after her. She needed some time to think and to talk with Dante.

The day become night and Mitchie was still locked in our bedroom. My dad had informed the wizard Council about Justin and the head master was going to dinner with us. I hated that guy, I don't know why, but I never liked him. He was old and looked like a pedophile.

"I want to see everyone in your best clothes. Mr. Felix it's coming to dinner with us and I want to everybody to show respect." My dad shouted to the entire house.

I was in the living room watching the last episode of A shot at love with Tila Tequila. He picked up the remote control and turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I protested.

"Alex, the most important person in the magic world is coming to our house...Can you please go change?"

"Do I have a choice?" I said standing up from the couch.

"And can you tell Mitchie to get changed too?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm the only one who likes her any way." I started to go upstairs but my dad stopped me.

"Hey! What'd you mean with this?"

"All of you treat Mitchie like she is a plague or something. She's the most incredible girl you'll ever meet and you guys are letting something insignificant like this reincarnation thing stay between you and your family. You got no idea of how lucky you are for having Mitchie as your daughter...I'm sure you don't even know what she likes." I turned on my heels and go upstairs.  
My dad needed to hear some truths. They liked Mitchie, but they almost didn't talked to her.

I knocked on the door and slowly entered in or bedroom. Mitch was sit in her bed, looking down. I hated to see her hurt like that. I sat by her side and hugged her. She buried her face on my collar and hugged me back. She wasn't crying, but I know she was about to.

"Dad told you to get ready. Some mother fucker from magic world is coming to dinner with us and he wants the entire family together." I said in her hair. She broke the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you believe me Alex? The history about Damon and Dante...Do you believe me?" She almost whispered.

"Of course I believe you my angel. I don't care if Dante is the good or the bad brother...I'll always be by your side."

"Thanks Lex." She kissed me and got up. "I think we have a dinner to go right?" She tried to smile.

I smiled to Mitch and she get up from the bed. I finish changing before her and went downstairs to wait her. After some more minutes she appeared in the dim of the stairs using a beautiful white dress on knee length. Her hair was curled and looked shorter than normally is. I stood up from the couch and smiled at her. She smiled back and came to me.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to her.

"And you're wonderful." Mitch whispered back, making me blush.

Suddenly a gold light appeared in the middle of the living room and a guy with white hair and a black jacket that went until his feet materialized himself in our house. My parents and Justin smiled to the man and I felt Mitchie tensing up by my side.

"The Russos!" The man said in a welcoming voice. "It's a pleasure be in you house."

"No Mr. Felix. A pleasure is having you here dinning with us." Dad said with proud.

"But before, let's go to the reason why I'm here...Who's the lucky young who reincarnate my good friend Damon?" He said with a smile across his face. Felix skin was covered with marks from the age.

"It's my older son, Justin." Dad pointed to the smiling boy and Justin walked to the side of my dad.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet such a legend." Justin said shaking Felix's hand.

"I understand why he is the chosen one. He's respectful just like Damon was."

"Pff..." Mitchie let go a irritation noise. Every one looked at her. Felix was still smiling but my parents and Justin were almost killing her with the eyes. (Max was doing nothing. He wasn't a genius I must say.)

"And who are you, beautiful girl?" Felix walked to us still smiling.

"Mitchie. And you are the mother fucker who gave the order to kill Marie." She said with a fake smile.

"Mitchie!" Dad raised his voice and walked into her. Felix raised his hand and he stopped in the middle of the way.

"You must be Dante's reincarnation...Interesting...Nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Mitchie shacked it. Felix didn't let go of her hand. He passed his thumb on Mitchie's ring and smiled at us. "Looks like you didn't loose your talent in live forbidden relationships Dante." He whispered.

"You should tell this to Damon, not me." Mitchie said with Dante's voice. Felix's smile disappeared and he let go of her hand. "Let's go dinner!" She said with her normal voice and walked to the dinning room table.

We eat, laughed, talked and all that shit people do to socialize. (When I say we I'm talking about my parents and Justin. Me and Mitchie kept holding hands underneath the table and Max...Well...Max was there.) Felix finished eating and fast glanced at Mitchie before look at my parents.

"I came here to meet Justin..." Felix started. "But before I go I had something else to say. I wasn't going to do that but after see what I saw in Mitchie's mind and think a lot about it I get to a conclusion." Mitchie tense up and my grip on her hand get tighter. "She's too powerful and I m scared this will help Dante to take control of Magic World. I suggest you two to let me take her to the magic world for some question and studies."

"What you mean by take her to the magic world?" I asked a little scared of the answer.

"I can't say she is going to come back..."

"WHAT?" I screamed stopping Felix's words.

"She's way too dangerous."

"NO! SHE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" I looked at my parents. "Dad, tell him...Tell him he can't take Mitch away from me!"

"Me?" Dad asked confused.

"I mean us! Come on! She's your daughter!"

"I reassure you that the family can go visit her when the Council authorize." Felix said calmly.

Dad looked down and them to me.

"I'm sorry Alex, but he's right...She's dangerous. You saw what she can do." He whispered and looked back at Felix. "You can take her."

"Can I take her with me right now?"

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU'RE CRAZY?!" I felt Mitchie letting go of my hand and standing up. "What you're doing?" I asked her.

"Trust me." She whispered and kissed my forehead. "Let's go." She told Felix with authority.

"As you wish." Felix held Mitchie's wrist and they disappeared in a gold light. She was gone again.

Tears started to fall from my eyes like water falls.

"Alex, I'm sorry." My dad whispered.

"I hate you." I said with a shaky voice. "I hate all of you."

**Justin is an ass. He's an awesome brother, but he's a jerk as wizard. What you guys think is going to happen with Mitch?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	18. Prisoner

**A.N: Remember that chapters were Mitchie was fucked up? They're back, but she's not the same girl, she's stronger and a little bit crazy.**

**Chapter 18: Prisoner. - Mitchie's POV**

I walked through The Pandemonium hall behind Felix with four HUGE guards with some really weird armors.

"I'm only a seventeen years old girl...I don't think you need four guards." I said to Felix but he didn't say anything, just kept walking. "You know I'm going to end up running away right?"

Silence. The only noise between the six of us was our breathing and the steps on the floor. We reached a huge wood door with tons of details. Felix pushed the door with both of his hands. I recognized the big room. Was the court where Marie had been killed. The benches in the dims of the room where filled with wizards. Some of them older, some younger. Felix pointed to the chains in the middle of the room and the guards locked me to it by my wrists. There, locked in chains, kneeled on the middle of a room with hundreds of looks over me I started to laugh hysterically.

"Why is she laughing?" One of the wizards said.

"Because is a honor be surrounded by so many jerks." I said between laughs. Whispers started after a choral of _'Oh!'_. _Disrespect the council: Check!_

"My friends!" Felix started with a loud voice. "This girl in the middle of or court today it's nothing more nothing less than Dante Montanio's reincarnation." More whispers. "I bring her here first to make sure all Council agreed in having her locked in a dark, cold and humid cell for the rest of her life. Say 'Yes' who agree with it."

I looked up to the wizards with a puppy face trying to soften their hearts. Epic fail. A choral of _'yes'_ started almost immediately.

"I don't know what is most ridiculous. The fact that you all agreed in throwing a seventeen year old girl in a cell or the fact that you all are idiots enough to believe in this guy named Felix. Dante was innocent and you still judge him." I said still laughing.

"This is a disrespect!" A woman said standing up.

"Guards!" Felix called.

One of the four guards came to me and ripped my dress off, letting me only in my underwear. He went behind me and the next thing I felt was a whip cutting my flesh like a knife. I screamed loudly but backed to laugh.

"Thanks God this is magic world! In the mortal world this is a crime, you know?" I was laughing and breathing really hard because of the pain.

"Five lashes!" Felix demanded.

_One._

"Oh my God!" I screamed in laughs.

_Two._

"Fuck! Yeah!"

_Three._

"Harder!"

_Four._

"You can do better than this! Come on!"

_Five._

"YEAH! That's what I was talking about! You know guard...If I wasn't lesbian I would love to have a guy like you whipping me!" I looked to my crowd with a smile across my face. Their jaws were almost in their feet. I think isn't every day you see someone laughing while they're whipped.

"This girl it's crazy!" A old lady with a British accent said.

"Thanks mummy! How long you have been in this Council? twenty thousand years?!" The lady looked offended. Felix raised his hand and the whip ripped my flesh again. "OH YEAH! THIS IS BETTER THANK SEX!" I screamed and kept laughing.

"She's just like Dante. Love to disrespect the ones who are trying to help her." A blond man said.

"That's not all my friends." Felix walked to my said and pointed to me. "I had the chance to read this young's mind. She has a secret paramour. This ring in her finger is a wedding ring. Her paramour is her own sister, Alex Russo."

"You read my mind? I'm sure you liked the sex scenes between me and Alex...You're a fucking perv." Felix raised his hand. _HERE COMES THE WHIP EVERYBODY!_

"A woman?" The mummy said. "This is awful!"

"This is called homosexuality and it's normal in mortal world. You guys are so late!"

"The mortals are ridiculous. We should never let the magic fall on their hands. This is all Damon's fault!" The blond guy said and some wizards agreed with him.

"Look Felix! He's talking bad of you beloved Damon! Why don't you kill him just like you done with Marie?!" I said with a sarcastic smile. Hand up. It's whip time! Again...

"Since we have wizards in both worlds we decreased ninety percent of the magical crimes. Damon only helped us and we can't change our mind just because a girl it's ridiculous enough to fall in love for her own sister."

"Just to let you know. When I fall for her I didn't knew she was my..." Whip! "SISTER!" I screamed the last words in pain. "Hey guard! Can you give me you phone number later?"

"She's disgusting!" A wizard I still didn't knew said.

"I'm a teenager. What did you expected?"

"Are we in agreement about what to do with the girl?" Felix said to the wizards.

"Shit! You didn't decide it yet? You're sooooo slow." I teased. Whip, this is Mitchie's back. My back was so fucked up that I don't even felt the God damn whip.

"Yes, we have an agreement." Mummy said. "But she will also help in tasks in The Pandemonium and for the Council."

"Do I look like a maid?" I protested.

"Guards call Viktor and tell him he got a new prisoner to take care of." One of the guards get out of the room. "This court has ended."

The wizards started to get up from their sits. Almost all of them get closer to me like I was some animal in a zoo. When Mummy get too closer to me I made a dog noise and she almost jumped off of her skin. I started to laugh and she slap my face.

"A slap? Nice one Madonna's mother!" She glanced at me with a offended look. "I know I should respect older people, but I have thousands of nicknames for you Mona Lisa." I really haven't liked that woman.

Two guards take off the chains from my wrists and took me to another room. Was a really different one. It was white, with a locker in one of the walls and there was a glass wall and on the other side of it there was one of that fireman's hoses. The guards threw me on the floor and after some seconds I saw a man coming closer to me. He knelt by my side and made me look at him. He had brown hair and dark eyes. His skin had a dark shade and he was around thirty. He held my chin and make me look at him.

"So you are the girl who impressed the whole Council with you disrespect...I expected more than a skinny seventeen years old girl." He said with a tender voice.

"Sorry disappoint you. I'm doing this a lot lately." I said with a raspy voice.

"You're just like Dante." He smiled.

"Thanks. They already told me this."

"I'm Viktor. I take care of specials prisoners like you." He stood up and opened the locker. "I've heard you're really powerful, so we're going to put on you one little invention of us. It's like a dog-collar." He knelt by my side again and take of the necklace Alex had gave to me and my ring and put it on a wood box. "This dog-collar decreases your power to a inoffensive way." He placed the dog-collar with some type of rock on it in my neck and closed it with a lock.

I stand up trying to ignore the pain in my back.

"When I'll be able to get my stuffs back?" I asked pointing to the wood box he was placing in the locker.

"When you get out of here...So never."

"Thank you." I said with sarcasm.

"Take you clothes off." He demanded.

"You wish."

"Take your clothes off and go to the other side of the glass, please." She faked a smile.

"The magic word." I said and took off my bra and panties. "It's just me or everyone in here is a perv?"

I went to the other side of the glass wall without knowing what was going to happen. The whip guy picked the fireman's hose and opened it on me. The jet of water was ridiculously strong. I felt like it was going to take off the skin from my body. I tried to protect myself from the water but I only make the jet hit directly in the wounds in my back. I screamed in pain. The water was making the cuts even worse and they were bleeding more than before. The guard picked me up from the wet floor and took me to were I was before.

"Was that supposed to be a bath?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Yes. You'll get one of these each two weeks and a special one with soap when you get visits." He said throwing a towel on me. I picked it up and started to dry myself.

"Two weeks? That's disgusting. When I can get visits?" I put the towel in my shoulder involving it on me.

"In a month." I'm going to die without Alex. "You can get three visits a month. If you behave you get a bonus of a free day, but without taking the dog-collar."

"Can I get any clothes? I'm not to comfortable in here."

Viktor opened the locker and threw to me a sweatpants and a V-neck t-shirt.

"No shoes?"

"No."

"Underwear?"

"Just bra."

"It's enough for me." Viktor throw at me a bra.

"Do you mind?" I said gesturing with my hand for him to turn the back for me.

Viktor and the guards gave me their backs so I could change. When I finished changing the guards held me by my shoulders. We walked a lot. Go down some several stairs until we get in some type of dungeon. There was numerous cells everywhere. I looked to the prisoners while we walked through the halls. Old guys, young, others in their twenty...Others already dying. That place was horrible.  
We stopped in front a cell that I assumed was specially for me. The steel bars of the cell had the thickness of both of my legs together. Was cold, humid and dark. There was nothing inside of it. Was a empty and scary room.  
One of the guards opened the cell and the other threw me inside of it. (I was being threw with my face on the floor a lot lately.)

I sat on the corner of the cell and hugged my legs next to my chest looking for some warm. I looked to the four walls that were going to be my home for a really long time and the first tear fell from my eyes.

**Poor Mitch... But this is just the beginning...and she just keeps getting stronger.**

**I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	19. I'll never stop loving her

**Chapter 19: I'll never stop loving her - Mitchie's POV**

I woke up with my whole body aching not only because of the lashes but also because of sleeping on the hard floor of that fucking cell. One guard walked through the dungeon halls hitting in all the cells doors and screaming for us to wake up. After him another guard passed opening the cells and locking our hands and foots with chains so we couldn't run away. My chains were bigger than the others and I had mask that covered my mouth and nose. There was only one small opening in the mouth so my voice could be heard and it had small steel bars on it.

"Dude, I'm not Hannibal Lecter you know?" I said to the guard after he put the mask on me.

I looked to the other prisoners. They were staring at me almost afraid, like I could kill them any time. Viktor showed up in the beginning of my hall and walked prisoner by prisoner analyzing each one of them. When he reached me he smiled and glanced at me from my feet to my head.

"How was your first night with us Mitchie?" He asked with a smile. The other prisoners stared at us curiously. I think Viktor didn't talked with the prisoners to much.

"Judging by my other friends right there I can say I have a five stars cell. But the floor is way to comfortable." I said with sarcasm.

"Don't try to be funny Russo." I managed to show him my tongue through the hole in the mask. I heard some prisoners laughing. Viktor held my tongue between his thumb and index finger. "Are you listen this laughs? If you make them laugh of me again I'll rip your tongue from your mouth with a scissor." He let go of my tongue.

"You finger tastes nasty. Did you wash your hands after shit?"

Viktor laughed and held me against my cell door by my throat.

"Don't disrespect me your little bitch. I'm much worst than the Council." He said with a angry smile.

"I'm not scared of you." I whispered.

"You should." He let go of my throat. "Guards, take this girl to her tasks."

One of the guards put a chain in my dog-collar and pushed me through the hall.

"Today you're going to clean the torture chamber." The guard said.

"Torture chamber...Nice."

The guard opened a steel door and walked in with me. Was a light room. Brown walls and a white floor covered of blood. That place stank like Hell. The guard gave me a bucked with water, some cleaning products and a mop. He took off the chains from my wrists and ankles. The small time I stayed with that was enough to cause some huge bruises in my wrists.

"Not gonna take the mask?" He shacked his head. "I'm not gonna bite you, this is disgusting." He shacked his head again. "Okay."

I started to clean the floor. The mix of water, clean product and blood had a horrible smell. It's like a wet dog, swimming in shit in the middle of a dumpster of rotten food. Not nice. When I finished the floor I went to the torture instruments. This was the worst parte because some of them still had pieces of flesh on it. After the instruments I went to the worst part. Take off from the wall the hanging body of a old man. I think that body was in there had already three weeks.  
His stomach was open and there was worms all over him. I took off my shirt and wrapped it above my mask so I couldn t feel the stink from Mummys husband. (That lady was going to suffer in my hand. I had a list of nicknames to old people.) I took the man from the wall but it fell on the floor.

"Come on grandfather! I just cleaned that!"

'Speak with the guy in your head it's ok, but speak with dead people it's already too much.'

"Shut up Dante." I went to the chamber door and stuck my head out. The guard was still there. "Excuse me Mr. Muscles. What do I do with the dead man in my clean floor?"

"Take him to the furnace." He said without looking at me.

"And where's that?"

"Second door after the dungeon."

"WHAT?! How did you expect me to take that thing until there?" I protested.

"I don't care. Just don't soil the halls." I rolled my eyes and went back to the chamber.

I stood the corpse up and put his arms around my neck. I could fell the worms in my naked back. I put my hands behind his knees and pulled him up. Thanks God he wasn't heavy. Wait...What am I saying? I was caring a dead men in my back!

I took ten minutes to reach the furnace room. It was hot like Hell. There was a young man working there. He had a really long black hair and was without his shirt because of the heat. He came to me and took the men from my back.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking my shirt from my face and wearing it again.

"No problem. You're new in here?" He asked while threw the body in the fire.

"Unfortunately yes." He laughed and looked at me.

"What did you done?"

"I'm the reincarnation of Dante Montanio. And you?" He didn't looked surprise with my answer. He was the first.

"I born. My dad tried to save my mom and me from being prisoners. I don't have to tell you that didn't worked. I'm still in this fucking place." He smiled and threw more wood in the furnace."So you're a wizard?"

"Yep. And you?"

"Werewolf."

"Nice." The door opened and I saw Mr. Muscles sticking his head inside the room. "I'm better be going. See you around...Sorry. I don't know your name." I laughed.

"Seth. And you are?"

"Mitchie. See you around Seth." I smiled and walked too the door.

"The Council wants to see you again." Mr. Muscles said when I walked through the door.

"Again?" He nodded. "Okay then."

Mr. Muscles but the chains back in my wrists and ankles and took me to the court...Again. Just like the day before Felix was in his throne and the other members of the Council were in theirs places. The guards took me to the middle of the room and locked me to the chains on the floor again and took off my mask.

"We're here today to another discussion over Mitchie Russo." Felix said standing up. "You are all informed about her relationship with her sister Alex. I think we should do something about this.  
This relationship is wrong in every possible aspect. Someone wants to suggest something?"

"I have!" I said suddenly. "Let Alex alone and do what ever you want with me, I don't care."

"Both of you need to be punished." Mummy said. _GOD! I HATE THAT WOMAN!_

"I pushed her in the relationship. Was my fault. Punish me and don't touch her. Are we in agreement about punishing just me?"

The Council started to discuss in whispers. Mummy stood up and glanced at me.

"Yes we are. And we already know which is going to be the punishment." Felix gesture for her to continue. "Fifty lashes and the 'special cell' each three days."

"FIFTY LASHES?!" I screamed.

"Up to sixty." Felix said.

"WHAT?!"

"Seventy. Each time you protest I will increase ten lashes."

"..."

"Guards, take her to the torture chamber, give her seventy lashes and then bring her back here." Felix demanded and the guards obeyed.

I confess I was scared with the lashes. I was sure I wasn't going to take seventy lashes and don't faint. We get in the torture chamber and they tied me to a log of wood in the wall with my face to it and my back to them. They ripped of my T-shirt and my bra and I heard the noise of the whip in the air. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I take fifteen lashes without screaming but after that I couldn't hold my screams anymore. The whip smacked on the already hurt flesh and make it hurt more than the normal. Thirty lashes and I could feel the whip hitting my stomach too. Fifty. I could feel the warmth of my blood in my legs. Sixty. I scraped the wood in pain and my finger nails fell from my fingers. Seventy. The guards untied me and I fell on the floor shaking and still screaming. I couldn't stand up or even move. Everything hurt. I could see my blood all over the white floor. The guards picked me up by my arms, dressed me with my t-shit and took me to the court again. They threw me in the middle of the wizards. They started to clap their hands when they saw me shaking in agony and pain on the floor. Bleeding and breathing hard. But I wasn't crying.

"Was this enough or we're going to need to give you one more lash section?" Felix asked and I could almost listen the smile on his voice. I slowly looked up at him.

"What was the objective of the lashes?" I said with a sacking voice.

"Make you give up of your 'thing' with your sister."

I laughed and slowly stood up. In the first try I fell on the floor again, but in the second I got it.

"You know what is you problem Felix? You think you can do everything you want and that people need to be scared and respect you. This might work with this puppets you call Council but this don't work with me. Want to know why? Cause I'm decided and I have something you'll never have. I have peoples who love me because of who I am and not because they're afraid of me. This lashes will not change how I feel for Alex. I'll never stop loving her. Don't matter what you do to me I'll always have her by my side." I took a deep breath and continued. Even breathe was hurting me. "You'll never have what me and Dante have and had and you're jealousy of it."

"Guards..." Felix said between his teeth. "I want one hundred lashes on her right here and right now."

The guards knelt me and locked me in the already familiar place. The lashes started and I take only twenty before faint.

_"Mitch!" Alex called me. She was wearing a long white dress and with bare feet. I was also wearing a white dress but it had a different style. We were in a beautiful garden. "Come here my angel!" She called again._

_I ran the few meters between us and hugged her. She started to laugh and placed her hands behind my neck. I put my hands in her waist and kissed her slowly and carefully._  
_Alex broke the kiss smiling widely but her smile suddenly disappeared. She was looking at my stomach. There were red lines of blood on my dress. I felt pain..._

I opened my eyes and screamed with all my breath with the last lash in my back. It was just a dream...If you can call that a dream.

"Did you learn the lesson?!" Felix raised his voice. I didn't answered. I couldn't breath, move or speak. It hurt so much. "Answer me!"

"C-can I s-send a l-letter?" I whispered with my face drowned in my own blood. Felix started to laugh loudly.

"A letter? I give you a hundred seventy lashes and you want to send a letter?" I nodded and he laughed even more. "Guards!"

The guards stood me up and sat me on a chair in front of a table. I tried to ignore the pain of the wood chair pressing my wounds but was impossible. I stared at the paper and pen in front of me for some seconds before grabbing the pen and leading it to the paper. I tried my best to not to soil the paper with my blood or write without shake, but I failed. When I finished the letter I placed her inside the envelop that was also on the table and give it to Felix.

"Who should I send it for?" He asked me.

"Alex." I whispered looking to the table. I couldn't look up. The whip had destroyed my entire body.

"Take her to the special cell. I'll delivery this personally." He demanded.

The special cell was just like my normal cell, but there was this things on the wall where they locked you in the position of a crucifix and any part of your body touched the ground. Wasn't comfortable, but at least my back didn't touched the wall because of the weight of my body. I needed to take that if I wanted to my plan to work out.

**What it's Mitchie's plan? What do you think she is going to do?**

**Next chapter will be Alex's POV.**

**Reviews please!!  
**


	20. The letter

**Chapter 20: The letter - Alex's POV**

Math class never had been so boring. When Mitchie was on it with me was a lot better. We would talk, laugh, send notes to each other and hold hands underneath the table but this had over since she left for the magic world with Felix. It had only two days since she left, but was enough for me to be worried. When we broke apart after the summer we talked every day, but now we didn't had any type of communication and that was killing me. I wanted to know how she was and what that crazy guys from the Council were doing to her.

"Russo, what's the answer?" Mrs. Leto asked me. I looked at the blackboard trying to catch something and answer her, but I was a disaster in math.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I heard some kids laughing.

I looked to my hands and stared at my wedding ring. That day in Paris had been so beautiful. Everything was perfect. The lights , the music from the city, the view...Mitchie...My angel.

"Right Mrs. Russo?" Mrs. Leto said again.

"Sorry, what?"

"Where's your head at? I said I want to speak with you after class."

"Yeah...Sure." I mumbled and looked at the numbers in the blackboard. Why do we need to learn math? A guy who wants to be a romance writer don't need math right? And school make the poor guy learn it anyway.

The bell rung. All the students started to get up from their chairs and I got up too, but I went to Mrs. Leto table and we waited until the classroom get empty. Mrs. Leto stared at my ring and smiled.

"Pull a chair and sit Alex." She said smiling. Wasn't the boring teacher of always...she was almost human. Sorry teachers, but you guys are not normal. You spend your whole life in the school to become a teacher and continue on school...It's craziness! I picked a chair and sat in front of Mrs. Leto desk.

"So...What you want to talk about?" I tried to break the ice.

"What's happening to you Alex? You were always zoned out in my class, but now...It's like you were in another planet or something. And I can see you're sad."

"It's nothing to worry about, really." I faked a smile trying to escape from the awkward conversation with my teacher.

"Are you sure about it?" I nodded and she looked at ring again. "Does she had something to do with it?" I looked at Mrs. Leto with one eyebrow raised. Does she knew about me and Mitch? How? She was just a math teacher.

"How..."

"I'm not blind Alex." She cut me. "I suspected about something when you two started to hold hands underneath the table and when I saw the glares Mitchie send to Dean when he look at you but it all become clearer when I saw you two kissing in the hallway through the security cameras."

"There's security cameras in the hallways?" I said confused. How have I never seen them?

"Can I see the ring?" I nodded and give her the ring. Was the first time I took it off from my finger. She analyzed and smiled when she saw what was written inside it. "My love." She read out loud. "Did she has one too?" I nodded. "What does it said?"

"My angel." I said with a silly smile. "It's how we call each other...She's my angel and I'm her love."

"I wish the best for both of you." She said giving my ring back. "Where's Mitch?"

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ I haven't came up with a story if someone asked me about Mitch. I couldn't say she was in magic world, they were going to send me to an asylum. _Think Alex, think! You have always been a master in came up with stories! GOT IT!_

"She's spending some days in her adoptive parents house. She lived her entire life with them so they still talk and have a really strong connection."_ Yes!_

"That's good. She'll be back soon. Until them I want you to at least try to focus on classes. I'm not the only teacher who is annoyed by your 'zone out'."

"Ok Mrs. Leto." I stood up and walked to the door but I tuned to her and opened my mouth to speak but she cute me off.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about you and Mitch."

"Thanks." I smiled and kept walking.

The next class was art. Thanks God! Was the only class I liked. Mr. Davis told us to draw what ever was in our minds. I couldn't draw Mitchie, it was going to be too much weirdness, even for me so I end up drawing the second thing that was in my mind. The Eiffel tower on the night Mitchie proposed to me.

"Excellent work Alex! The way you put the colors in the city at night it's so realistic! That's why you're my favorite student!" Mr. Davis said with excitement.

"Thanks Mr. D." I smiled and continued drawing my Paris.

One of the school monitors opened the door and gave Mr. Davis a note.

"Alexandra Russo, please come to the school secretariat immediately." Mr. Davis read out loud. "I think you'll have do leave your Eiffel tower for a second Alex."

I get my stuffs and get up from my seat. I got no idea of what could be. I haven't done anything wrong in the past two days. I walked to the school secretariat and stopped in front of one of the ladies that worked there. The lady with white hair looked up at me and smiled.

"How can I help you?" She said in a grandmother way.

"One of the monitors gave me a note saying for me to come here immediately." I said taping my fingers in the balcony.

"Your name?"

"Alexandra Russo." _God! I hate my full name. Alex is SO MUCH better._

"Oh sure! A sir let a urgent letter for you in here." She picked an envelope and give it to me. Was brown and was dirty of red in some parts.

"Wait...How did he looked like?"

"White hair, attractive, tall, blue eyes, already in the seventies...Why?" She said curiously.

"Never mind."

I sat on the secretariat bench and opened the envelope the faster that I could. All that characteristics were from Felix so probably that letter was from Mitchie. I opened the letter and my heart almost stopped. The paper was dirty of red in a lot of places, and wasn't a normal red...Was blood. Was Mitchie's hand writing, but it was shaky and the letters were so soft that looked like the pen wasn't even touching the paper. I started to read it.

_My Love, _

_I'm sorry about the shaky letter and the blood on the paper, but I'm not in my best condition right now. Please, don't be worried, I'm fine although every thing that happened with me in the last two days. Before leave I asked you to trust me and you need to trust me when I say everything is going to be fine and I have to trust you when I ask you not to let anyone read this letter nor tell anyone about what you're about to read._  
_Dante showed me what truly happened ten thousand years ago and Felix and the Council confirmed it in front of me. Dante was in love with a vampire and this was prohibit on that time. Damon betrayed him and told the Council. He was forced to watch the woman he loved being decapitate. Damon was dating a mortal and she was pregnant. They let Damon stay with the woman because he had never disrespect a rule from the Council and because they wanted wizards in both worlds. Dante was so mad that killed Damon. But Damon was the only person he had ever killed. The rest of the legends about Dante being a traitor and liking to see people suffer it's a lie. Damon was the traitor and the most guilt in the story it's Felix._  
_He created the laws and follow them until today. After Dante showed me what happened I promised him I was going to help him take over the magic world and the first step to do this is winning the Council's trust, what I already have._  
_They hated me when I arrived and they still do but they trust me because they know I'm not scared of speak what I think and I don't lie. Their trust cost me hundred and seventy lashes but I got it. They know about us and they wanted to make you prisoner too but I made their minds. I got a plan and I need your help. You can't tell mom and dad about this because they were going to take me from here, but I can't leave. You have to disrupt Justin's battle training, so he can't fight with me without let Damon control him. When he's under his control he's stronger, but also is more vulnerable. You don't have to worry about anything but what I asked you to. I'm fine. This pain that I'm felling it's nothing compared with being away from you. I'll ask you again Alex...Please, trust me, everything is going to be ok. Dante will have his revenge and we'll do all that you planned to us. The house, the marriage, our kids and ever your birthday present. You'll only be able to come here and see me in a month. Until there I want you to live your life like I was by your side, and I am by your side. I'll never leave you._  
_There's a picture of us underneath my pillow. Can you send it to me? That cell it's way too empty. A picture of you will make my night more comfortable. Again, don't worry...I'm fine._

_With all my love, your angel._

I was crying when I finished reading the letter. I was breathing hard, my chest feel like it was about to explode. Don't matter how many times she told me she was ok. She was suffering and I knew that. Prisoner in a cold cell in magic world. And being whipped! How does she survived to one hundred seventy lashes? I couldn't hold on my tears. They were in free falling. The lady from the secretariat sat by my side and put one arm in my shoulders trying to comfort me but was useless.

"Calm down sweetie..." She said. She reached the letter to read it but I picked it up put back in the envelop and ran.

I passed through all the students crying my eyes out. I'm sure they were impressed. Alex Russo never cries...I thought that too. I kept running through the streets until I reach my house.  
Thanks God there wasn't nobody in there, I didn't wanted to explain my tears...Or better, I couldn't. To explain that I needed to tell about what Mitch had told me and I couldn't do that. She had asked me not to do this and I wasn't going to lose the trust she had in me.

I take some time to get back to my normal state and when I did that I wrote a letter back to Mitchie, picked the picture she had asked and put in the envelop with the letter. I opened a portal in the air with a old key and saing Michie's name after the words Mailius Spontaneous I instantly sent the letter to Mitchie.  
I was scared of what could happen with her and curious to know what was her plan. She was crazy in risking her own life to revenge Dante, but by what she told me what the Council did to him as horrible. I laid on my bed and hoped for the best and for the first time in my life I prayed to God...I prayed for her safety...Prayed for her life.

**I'm updating really fast because I have a geography test tomorrow and I have to study a lot. I'm good in geography but I sit behind my crush on class so I zone out completely. Isn't great when your crush is one of your best friends and she is straight as a pickle? I hate my life sometimes.**

**Review and I'll tell what is Mitchie's plan!  
**


	21. Warrior

**Chapter 21: Warrior - Mitchie's POV.**

I woke up with the guards screaming for us to get up. I would get up, but I was locked to the wall. My back was killing me and my knees and wrists were bleeding because of the pressure of my body in the handcuffs. My cell's door opened and I slowly looked up. Viktor walked in the cell and laughed when he saw me in pain.

"Liked you new cell?" He said sarcastically.

"I feel like Jesus Christ." I said with a low and raspy voice.

"Guards!" He shouted.

The two strong mans unlocked me and I fell on the floor. I feel like my legs couldn't hold my weight. I slowly got up and the guards put chains in my wrists and ankles and that Hannibal mask was in my face again.

"I still didn't get why the mask." I said breathless.

"It's just a precaution." He smiled. "Take her to work in the furnace." Viktor said while he walked out from my cell.

The guards had to almost carry me to the furnace. I couldn't walk right because of the hundred seventy lashes. I wasn't happy in working in the furnace but at least Seth worked in there and he was nice to me. The guards took off the chains and threw me in the furnace room. When Seth saw me he ran into me and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" He said full of concern.

"I think so." I mumbled. He sat me in one of the wood piles. "Thanks."

"How's your back?" I looked at him with confusion. "You're almost a myth already. No one ever survived to one hundred and seventy lashes. The prisoners see you as a role model."

"It's a little bit better than yesterday. I'm hundred percent sure I'm going to have a infection but I'm fine."

"Take your shirt off." Seth said while picked up a leather bag.

"Excuse me?"

"My mom teach me how to do some meds with herbs. I had this one in here that it's great to bad wounds. It's going to release the pain and prevent from infections." I took off my shirt and sat on the wood pile with my back facing him. Seth picked up a bottle of water a threw a little bit on a towel. "I'm not gonna lie. This is going to hurt a lot."

He pressed the towel in my back to clean the wounds. I bitted my bottom lip trying to hold on the pain. Seth kept cleaning my back for some more minutes then he picked a green liquid from his bag and started to rubbing it on the cuts. The liquid didn't hurt like most of the meds you use in wounds.

"This is good. It's cold...Like Mentos." I said and he laughed. "Seth...Where did you get that bottle of water?" I said thinking about the delicious crystalline liquid in his bottle. I was in there had already three days without food or water.

"They give it to me cause I 'behave'. You can drink it...I had more." He gave me the bottle and I drink all of it in only one gulp. The water burned my throat, but was a delicious burning sensation.

"Thanks. You have no idea how I needed that." I said placing the bottle on the floor.

"I have. When they put me in here I stayed a week without water. I know they treat us like shit, but if you behave they are almost cool..."

"Shit? They treat us like the fly that lands on the worm that eats the shit." He laughed and kept rubbing the meds in my back. "There's some way I can get this things without have to behave?"

"Yes, but it's really hard. The army always do exams to new warriors...If you become a warrior you can even get out from the cell."

"Why don't you try it?"

"They just accept wizards..." Seth stopped rubbing my back and gave me my shirt. "Done."

"Thanks." I put my shirt on and get up. "Do you think I can get in the army?"

"If you are strong enough to get one hundred and seventy lashes I'm sure you're strong enough to get in the army." He smiled at me.

"When it's the exam?"

"It's already happening."

"WHAT?!" I shouted getting up.

"Relax. They're going to do another tomorrow." He said laughing. "I'll put your name on the candidates list. Judging by the mask they're a little scared of you."

"Ha-ha! Funny." I said with sarcasm.

"Your sure you wanna become a warrior?" He said while threw more wood or the furnace. "If you got to become one all the prisoners will hate you."

"I'm sure. I need this. I like water and food and I need to be closer to the council."

"Revenge?" He asked calmly. Was only me or nothing impressed that boy?

"How do you know?" I got up and started to help him to throw the wood.

"It's a little obvious. What's you plan?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes you can, cause I'll help you." My eyes get wide open. "The council killed my parents. I always wanted revenge but nobody never wanted to help me because they were scared."

"I'll kill the whole council. One by one until I get to Felix, and them I'll take over the magic world for Dante." I said with a grin that Seth couldn't see because of the mask. "Are you with me?"

"You don't have to ask twice." He smiled. "Partners?" He extended his hand. I held it and shacked his hand.

"Partners." I smiled underneath the mask.

* * *

There I was again. 5 in the morning in front of my cell locked with chains and a fucking mask with others prisoners while I waited to Viktor do his daily inspection.  
The door opened and Viktor showed up with a huge smile across his face.

"Mitchie Russo!" He called and I looked at him. "Why do you think you will become a warrior?" Viktor asked and I saw all the prisoners looking at me.

"I don't know. I just want water and food." I said sincerely.

"Hum...Take her to get ready."

The guards picked me up by my shoulders and took me to the shower room. I don't have to say what happened when they turned the water on me. Pain, screams, blood and a little bit more pain. I get out of the shower and Mr. Muscles - who already was my private guard. - threw me some weird clothes and a armor. Underneath the armor I was wearing a letter t-shirt with no sleeves, black gymnastic pants and a long skirt that only covered my ass and the front part, letting my legs free to move to the sides. Looked like Tarzan's thong, but was longer. The armor only protected the chest and there was this bracelets that went until the elbows to protect my arm. I get out from the room and the guards lead me to the outside of The Pandemonium.

There was fifty peoples in there. They all had their own armors. It looked like a football field, but was a lot bigger. Again the guards took off the chains but not the mask. All the others who were there to try to get into the army stared at me scared. Jesus! It's just a mask!  
A young but bold man with a scar across his face went to the front of us and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Edgar and I'm the army boss. You all are here to try a spot as warriors. There are fifty of you and ten vacancies. Five are going to work in The Pandemonium and five will fight in our wars." He shouted. "First of all. If you're here to look cool, get the fuck out of here." Ten peoples walked off the lines and went to some benches close to there. "If you're not willing to die for your master, go to the benches." Twenty people get out. "And if you don't know how to fight or manage a sword, I don't know what you're doing here." More ten peoples get off from the line. Now there was only ten peoples, the exact number of the vacancies. I looked to the side and saw a blond man staring at me. He had a shiny armor and he had a samurai sword in his waist. He smiled at me and looked to Edgar. "Hey!" Edgar called me and I looked at him. "Take off the mask!"

"I can't." I tell him.

"Why not?" I pointed to the guards and Edgar smiled. "Take off her mask." He shouted to the guards.

"We can't. Felix's orders." Mr. Muscles answered.

"Felix..." Edgar whispered angrily. "First test, resistance." He shouted.

When you think about resistance you don't imagine stay hanging on a steel bar that keeps getting hotter and hotter. In the beginning was easy all things considerate.

"You're Dante's reincarnation right?" The blond guy that stared at me asked. He was hanging by my side.

"I prefer Mitchie." I said with a weak voice. My back was still hurting me. "How did you knew?"

"I heard you got one hundred seventy lashes. I saw the fresh wounds in your shoulders and supposed was you." He smiled and moved a little bit looking for comfort.

"Your name?"

"Allan." He looked up to the bars and made a weird face. "This thing it's burning!"

"Tell me about it." I looked to the sides and saw that we were the only ones still hanging.

"Up until the maximum!" Edgar shouted to the guy who took care of the heating of the bars. I could feel it burning my flesh but instead of let go I just made my grip stronger.

Allan screamed and fell on the floor. I get more ten seconds and them I fell too. My hands were destroyed. The bar format was printed in my hands. Two huge black and red bruises. I could feel the smell of burned flesh. I stood up and looked at Edgar.

"Guitar player hands...They need to be strong." I said with a grin underneath the mask. Edgar gave me a small grin and walked to his table. He picked up a pair of black gloves that covered only the palm of the hands and a little bit of the fingers and threw it at me. I picked up and wear the gloves.

"Nice job Russo." Edgar said. "Second test. Unarmed fight." We went to an arena and by what I recognized was the same Dante had killed Damon. "You're going to fight with each other until you can't move anymore."

We were in a circle and when Edgar shouted 'Fight!' the blood started. Some guy tried to punch me by the back, but I bent down and hit my elbow in his stomach followed by three punches on the face and a knee in the balls. He went to the floor and stayed in there. Another guy ran in my direction and I did the same, but before he hit me I extended my arm and hit it in his throat, making him fall. I extended my leg to behind me like a horse kick and hit someone s stomach. I used one guy's shoulders as support and jumped high enough to kick other one's head.  
I landed on the floor smiling like a crazy. I had beat alone four guys and Allan had beat the other four. Before we get to hit each other two swords were threw at us. Allan looked at Edgar who was smiling but I didn't think twice. I picked up the sword and made its way into a horizontal line in Allan's throat but he bent down and picked up his sword. Allan tried to hit my face but I diverted and his sword hit my mask, making it fall on the floor. I smiled and tried to attack him again, but again he defended himself. We didn't stop. The swords moved into millions of directions trying to hit different parts of the body. Some of the attacks we couldn t block completely leaving in our flesh small cuts. In the middle of the battle Allan's sword cut the band of my dog-collar and it fell on the floor close to the mask. I hit my feet on the floor and the parts of it started to lift up. When it hit Allan he flew to the other side of the arena and left his sword on the floor. I picked the shiny metal from the floor and started to walk in Allan's direction. He picked his wand and shoot a blue light in my direction but I divert it with my sword.

"Stop!" Edgar shouted. I stopped and me and Allan stared at him. "I don't want a dead warrior. Mitchie, you're going to work on The Pandemonium and in the wars. Allan, you're going to attend only in The Pandemonium."

I extended my hand to Allan to help him get up. He ignore it and walked away.

* * *

I never imagined see myself in the mirror using an armor like that. I must confess it was beautiful. Was black, covered my chest and shoulders. It had the same bracelet that went until the elbows, but it was stronger. It had some protections on the tights too. The shoulder part was full of details and for the fights I had some type of helmet. I kept using the leather t-shirt and the gymnastic pants underneath it. I don't know why but see myself in that armor made me felt powerful.

Viktor appeared behind me and locked a new dog-collar on my neck.

"You still can't use your powers." He whispered in my ear. "Your sword is in your new 'cell'."

I went to one of the outside parts of The Pandemonium. There was innumerous tends and there was warriors walking from one side to another. One of the tends had the name 'Russo' on it so I supposed that was mine. I walked inside the tend a smile crept across my face. It was huge in the inside. There was a bed, a locker, a shelf with a lot of books and even a bathroom. There was a huge wood box above the bed. I went until it and opened. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_'It's my old sword...'_ Dante said in my head more shocked than I was.

"Why would they give me your sword if I'm only stuck in here because I am you?"

"Liked my present." I looked to the tend enter and saw Edgar smiling at me. "I knew you were Dante since the resistance test. He was the only one who get to stay all that time in the bar."

"You're not pissed or anything?"

"Why would I? Dante was my best warrior and..."

_'I was his best friend.'_

"Do you believe in his innocence?" I almost whispered.

"I always believed." He smiled. "I'll let you alone." He got out of the tend and I looked to the sword again.

"This is way too big..." I said to Dante.

_'Trust me...It's not like it seems.'_ I picked the sword and was really light to a huge piece of steel.

"This is incredible..." I whispered.

_'You'll be the best warrior on this place my darling, I'm hundred percent sure.'_

"Thanks Dante." I placed the sword on the holder on my back and moved the box from my bed. Underneath it there was an envelope. A letter from Alex. I opened it the faster that I could and started reading.

_My Angel,_  
_I miss you so much Mitch...You got no idea what I am going through and after you told me about the lashes I broke into tears._  
_I'll help you with this 'plan', but you have to promise me that everything is going to be fine and that you'll come back to me. I can't live without you. You're everything to me. Don't matter how many times you tell me you're fine, I know you're not. Nobody should be fine after what you go through. I'll visit you as soon as possible. And the picture is in the envelope._

_With all my love, Alex._

I picked up the envelope and looked for the picture. It was there. I smiled widely when I saw it. I was a picture in black and white. I was smiling to the camera and Alex was with her eyes closed so close to my face that she was almost kissing me. It was a beautiful picture and I loved it since we took it.  
I pasted the picture in my locker's door and put the letter in the sword's box underneath my bed. I stared at the picture again and smiled.

"I'll come back Lexy." I whispered.

**Mitchie is awesome...I got no words to describe her... Next chapter sneak peak: There will be Alex/Mitchie fluffyness hahahahah!**

**And thanks for the advice BloodyDawnAngel, but it's already too late...She catch me staring almost everyday...**

**Reviews please!  
**


	22. Unexpected guest

**Sorry about the late update...Was my uncle's B-day and then I went to my counsin's house with my sister and they made me watch TWO country music dvds. I slept in the middle of the second one. HAHAHAH!**

**Chapter 22: Unexpected guest - Alex's POV**

Two weeks, three days, seven hours and thirty-three seconds since I last saw Mitchie. You can call me crazy by counting, but I was so sad without her. I received another letter from her and just the fact that hadn't blood on it already made me smile. She promised me she was going to come back to me, but I wasn't so sure about it. I wasn't questioning Mitchie's words, but I was afraid of her dying before that happens.

Was Saturday and I was glad I didn't needed to go to school. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun light lighting my room completely. I looked at the clock lazily, was already noon. I changed quickly and went down stairs, following the smell from my mom's food. My mom's food almost give me orgasms. It's the best food you'll ever eat. She's the goddess of food.

I jumped on the couch and ripped the remote control from Justin's hand and put on MTV.

"Hey! I was watching the weather prevision!" He tried to pick the control back but I sat on it.

"You were watching the weather prevision or drooling on the weather's girl boobs?" He blushed and started to watch the TV like a mad five years old kid. Justin was a perv when the thing was the weather's girl. "I knew it."

"Alex, the school called." My dad told me. "They said you have been more distracted in classes than usual. What's happening?"

"What do you think it is?" He already knew why I was like that. Since he let Mitchie go to magic world we didn't talked much.

"I know you're really bad since Mitchie's gone, but I don't know why. You barely know her..."

I got up from the couch and faced him. Looked like we were going to fight...Again.

"And that's why you let Felix take her? Because you 'barely knew her'? She's you daughter!" I shouted at him. He opened his mouth to answer but I cut him. "I know her better than all of you. I met Mitchie on summer when I don't even knew she was my sister and we became best friend." I wasn't going to tell the about our more than friendship relationship. "Break apart when summer ended was the worst thing I have ever done and now she's not with me again and I can even call her like I used to do... I'm suffering because I love her and I care bout her." Before he could say something I ignored him and went to the lair.

I was pissed. Like I was with my parents almost every single day. I still think that have let Felix take Mitchie away was something ridiculous. Which parents would let a creepy guy take their daughter away and don't even say if she was going to come back. Looks like my parents were that type.  
I sat on the lair's couch and watched Max try to make a can levitate.

"You argued with dad again?" Max asked without take his eyes from the can.

"Yeah...I miss Mitchie, you know? And all they do is smile because of Justin. If they only knew what she s going through. Actually I think they wouldn't care."

"Why don't you go visit her?" He gave up from the can and sat on dad's chair.

"I can't. At least not yet. Rules from the fucking council." I mumbled.

"You can go hidden. Mom and dad will be pissed, but you'll see Mitchie."

"Max...This is the best idea you have ever had!" I jumped from the couch smiling. "I'm going to The Pandemonium hidden and come back before sunset."

"I can cover you if you want, but only if you tell Mitch I said hi." I laughed and picked up my wand.

"If mom and dad ask tell them I'm in Harper's place."

"Got it." Max smiled.

I waved my wand around my body thinking about the place I wanted to go. A purple light involved me and I felt a strong wind blowing on me. When I opened my eyes I was in the halls of The Pandemonium. I felt like I was in WizTech again. The Pandemonium was like the school, but was bigger and darker.I started to walk through the hall slowly. I didn't wanted anyone to see me. I heard a noise behind me and get into the first room I saw open. I didn't knew what place was like a dungeon. I get curious and started to walk through it. Was definitely a dungeon. There were this cells without anything on it. The prisoners slept on the hard Mitchie. I couldn't believe she was going through that just for Dante. Mitchie was stronger than I thought.

"Hey!" I heard someone calling me from one of the cells. I looked to my right and spotted a old man wearing only some ripped pants. "Do you have something to eat?" He asked me. I looked in my pockets and found a lost cereal bar. I think that was in there for months. I took off the bar from my pocket and the old man smiled. He looked like Smeagle from The Lord of the rings.

"I'll give it to you, but first you have to tell me something." His smile faded but he nodded. "I'm looking for this girl called Mitchie. Do you know where is she? Her whole name it's Mitchie Russo."

"The one hundred seventy lashes girl...She's famous around here because of it. She's not a prisoner anymore. She's a warrior. The best warrior in the army. The Council trust her their lives even after all she did." He said with a raspy voice. Mitch? Warrior? Army? What?!

"Where is she?" I asked again.

"She's probably on the arsenal or in the warrior's camp."

"Thanks." I said giving him the bar. He almost eat it with the plastic.

I got out from the dungeon and then something hit me. I didn't knew where was the arsenal or the camp! I get back to the dungeon and stopped in from of the guy's cell again.

"Wait, where's..."

"Arsenal and Camp are on the outside part of The Pandemonium. Big place full of tends." He cut me.

"Thanks again."

I walked quietly through the halls trying not to make any noise. I was kinda scared. I didn't knew what they could do to me if they found me sneaking through the halls. I took twenty seconds to find the exit door. The outside part was huge. I easily found the camp. I walked through it more hidden than before. It was full of warrior everywhere. I kept walking until a training field. My angel was there with a incredible big sword in one hand fighting with a blond guy. Her movements were impressive. She was so fast and full of skills. That was one side of Mitchie I didn't knew and somehow I had loved it. With a quick movement Mitch took off the guy's sword and held pointed to his throat while her own sword was behind his neck. She gave back the sword to the guy, smiled at him and shacked his was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a black pants that looked like leather, knee length boots, some type of long gray skirt that was opened in the sides so she could fight, a gray sleeved blouse and a black corset. Her hair was free in the wind and a little bit darker than before. A tall guy with a scar across his face went to her and hugged Mitch. She smiled and gave him a high five.

More and more warriors started to go to the field and I lost Mitchie from my sight. I started to walk back from where I came but someone pulled me inside one of the tends.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" It's was Mitchie...Thanks God. "You can't be here it's too..." I kissed her hard. She placed her hands on my waist and kissed me back. Was so good be with her again.

"I missed you so much Mitch." I said between kisses.

"Me too." She gave me one last peck and broke the kiss. "But you shouldn't come here hidden. It's to dangerous."

"I know. But I needed to see you. I couldn't take it anymore." Mitch sat on her bed and I sat by her side. "Where did you learn that movements?"

She laughed and lay on the bed. I could see she was tired.

"Dante teach me." She went a little bit to the side in her bed. "Come here." I lay next to her, face to face. Mitch smiled and started to stroke my hair. I missed that so much. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know." I looked at her right hand and missed something. "Where's your ring?"

"They took the ring and the necklace from me. We can't have personal stuffs in here. But I won this dog-collar that sucks."

"It's the one that block your powers?" I whispered. We were so close from each other that we didn't need to talk with our voices above a whisper.

"Yes...Alex...I can only stay with you some more minutes. I have to come back to work and you'll back to New York."

"But I don't want to leave you again..." I mumbled.

"But you have to. It's too risk for you to be in here. If someone in the Council found you they will punish you because of our relationship like they done to me. If you get hurt because of me I'll never forgive myself." She took a deep breath and held my hand in her own. "I love you more than anything Lexy, but you can't be here. I can't lose you."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" I smiled and made a puppy face.

"Alex..."

"Pleeeaasee." I whined.

"Fine! But you'll come at night and will teleport directly to this tend and nowhere else. Understand?"

"Thanks Mitch!" I kissed the tip of her nose and she laughed.

"Mitchie! Felix needs you in the court right now!" Someone shouted from the outside.

"I hate Felix." She mumbled and get up. She went to her locker and opened it. There was a black armor inside it. "But I have to be his puppy if I want to make my plan to work out."

"What's your plan?" I asked while watched her wearing the armor.

"I'll kill the whole Council." She said with her voice cold.

"Kill? Wait, Mitch, the Council has fifty wizards and you'll kill all of them?" I said standing up from her bed.

"I know I can do this Alex. I'll kill one by one in a way they will think it was someone on the outside of The Pandemonium." She finished of put on the armor and placed her sword in the support in her back.

"Ok, do what you want, but just be careful. I'll die if they kill you."

She walked into me and cupped my cheek. I could feel the cold from the armor in my skin. Mitch kissed me and then smiled.

"Nothing is going to happen. I know it." She let go of my face. I looked to her in the armor and smiled. She born to wear a armor. That one was made only for her. There was even her breasts format. "Now you have to go."

I picked up my wand and waved around me like before.

"Be careful." I said before the wind hit me and I see myself in the lair again.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV.**

I had loved to see Alex again, but the duty was calling me. I walked through the hall until the court. I stood up on the right side of Felix's throne. They truly believed that I had changed when the truth was that I was only faking all that to kill them in the end. The court was already filled with the council when Felix arrived. He walked until me, kissed my forehead and sat on his throne.

"Why do you need my services sir?" I asked politely.

"I already told you to call me Felix my child. And I called you here for the same motive as always." He said with a soft voice without look at me. I hated judgments, but I needed to go.

The guards leaded to the middle of the court, in the chains I once was, a man around thirties.

"The accusations are disrespect, murder, thief from The Pandemonium and reveal magic to mortals." I didn't understand how tell mortals about magic was a crime if they wanted magic in both worlds.

"I suggest the most suitable for this. Death sentence." Mummy said. Please don't agree with this! "Who agrees with me?" All the Council raised their hands. Please, death no...

"What kind of death?" Felix said stroking his forehead.

"A blade on the heart." Jonathan said. Now I knew the names from the whole council. "Supported?"

"Yes." The Council answered.

"My child..." Felix said with a low voice. I knew what that meant and I didn't wanted to do that.

_'Take a deep breath my darling. I'm here with you.'_

"I already killed five peoples in this court." I whispered to Dante while walked to the man.

_'Don't feel pressed because of me. You can stop this and go back to your family when you want. I told you I can wait...Take your time.'_ Dante said with a soft voice.

"I'll do this." I whispered and stopped in front of the young man. He was crying.

"Please..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." I took off my sword from the support in my back. "I'll do it fast so you're not going to suffer like I am." I whispered before make my sword pass through his chest. Blood gushed from the man when I took off the sword from his body. The Council applauded me. I looked to Felix and he smiled and nodded.

I get out from the court and ran to my tend with tears in my eyes. I feel like there was blood all over me, but there wasn't. I get into my tend, took my clothes off and sat under the shower's cold water and cried. The sword was in front of me still with some blood on it. I cried even harder. There was blood in my hands, there were deaths in my hands. I was an assassin, but I needed to keep doing my work. I wasn't going to give up.

_'Just breath my darling...Just breath.'_

**I can't wait to kill Felix!! **

**W****hat you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**Review for more Mitchie/Alex flufyness, action and sex!**_  
_


	23. Fight for your life

**Chapter 23: Fight for your life - Alex's POV.**

You know when you're so excited for something that you almost throw up? I was like this. I wanted to see Mitchie again but I needed to wait until the night.I didn't knew what to do to spend time until then. I watched TV but I couldn't stop thinking about Mitch. I played drums but also didn't worked. I end up going to help my parents on the sub shop with Max since Justin was too busy studying spells. This Damon thing made him become more nerd than normal, if that is even possible.I was taking care of the clients payment when Dean walked through the door and walked into me. Mitchie had told me she hit him and a I get a little bit mad at first, but then I remembered what he did to her and I laugh of his face. Jerk...

"What's up Russo?" Dean said with a annoying smile.

"What do you want Dean?" I picked up a flannel and started to clean the counter.

"Why are you ignoring me like this babe? I thought we had a thing."

"First: Don't call me babe. Second: I'm ignoring you because you're a jerk and literaly attacked my sister and third: What we had ended a long time ago." I told him with a disgust face.

"And you believe in what that dyke says?" That was the spark that I needed to explode the bomb. I wanted to puch him right there.

"Yes I do. And can you be more respectful? She's human and you can't talk about her like this! You're homophobic and ridiculous! I'm sure you don't respect even your own mother and you have the guts to ask me why I'm ignoring you? Get the fuck out from my business!" I shouted pointing to the door. Some clients were watching us like a movie.

"Babe..." He whined.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shouted again and he nodded.

"You're going to regret this Russo." Dean said while walked away.

"I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically.

When Dean walked out from the shop my dad grabbed my arm and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Alex! What was that?" He asked furiously. "We need respect out clients."

"He wasn't a client. He was a jerk that came here to ruin my day."

"Yeah, but the real clients watched and I don't think they liked it." He mumbled.

"I'm sure they liked. New York people loves drama." I took off my apron and put it in the hook in the kitchen wall. "I'm going to do something in the lair. This place is too boring."

I walked into the liar and founded Justin surronded by books in the writing desk. Watch him studying anoyed me. I remembered of something Mitchie had asked me. Disrupt in Justin's Damon training. I would loooove to do that.

"What's up!" I shouted and he looked at me with a annoyed face.

"Please Alex, I'm trying to focus." He said looking back to the books.

"Come on! Don't you want to play with you little sis?" I whined. Oh man! If I gain one dollar to each time Justin sended me a death glare I would be millionare right now.

"Really funny Alex." Justin mumbled in the books.

"Ok, so I think I'll stay in here and listen my Ipod." I took my Ipod from my pocket and laid on the couch. I placed my head phones and turned the music on. "I GOT A FELLING! THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT, THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT!" I started to sing, or better, scream, with the top of my lungs. I felt the phones being riped off from my ears and opened my eyes. Justin was staring at me pissed. "You're so boring Justin! Have fun! Most peoples of you age are going to partys, drinking and getting high. Get out from this house and have fun!"

"I'm not like every body in my age." He sat on the couch with a book and kept reading.

"You're a wizard. BIG DEAL!" I said and placed my Ipod back in my pocket.

"I'm not only a wizard. I'm Damon Montanio's recarnation. I have a image to honor." He said with proud. I started to laugh and he stared at me.

"A traitor image to keep you mean?" I said laughing.

"Looks like Mitchie made up your mind, huh?"

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me. I need to study." He picked his books and walked out of the lair.

I laid on the couch and stayed there listen my Ipod. After one hour I fall deeply asleep.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV.**

I was in my armor again, walking throught The Pandemonium halls with no destiny. Work on there was boring. Walk throught the halls the whole day as a 'special guard' wasn't excited but work on the army and fight was totally different. I loved to fight. I don't know why but I felt free fighting with a sword in my hand. But sometimes have a sword in my hand was a torture. I hated Felix even more for make me execute the prisoners wen they get death sentence but I didn't had a coice.I walked inside the furnace room and sat in one of the wood piles. Seth come until me smiling and sat beside me.

"You shouldn't be in a furnance room with a armor you know? The steel gets really hot in the fire." He said smiling. "How's your back?"

"Really good actually. I already get used to it. Being whipped each three days isn't cool." I said drying the sweat in my forehead.

"How's the plan going?"

"Perfectly. They trust me their lives and Felix is already calling me 'My child.' Which is scary actually." Seth laughed and I smiled. "God! I'm getting out from here. I don't know how you spend the whole day in a furnace." I said getting up.

"It's the armor..." Seth smiled.

The blue sky become black and the moon replaced the sun. Was time to wait for Alex. I ran to my tend and took off my armor and wore my casual clothes. The black corset, gray sleeved shirt, black pants, knee length boots and that weird skirt. I think it was the only clothes I had. Was that or the armor. I waited excitedly for her in my tend for half hour. When the purple light formed in my tend I smiled and when Alex appeared my heart almost stopped. I hugged Alex tightly before kiss her lips hard.

"I missed you." I whispered in her lips. "Why did you took so long?"

"Mom and dad wouldn't let go of me. It's a little hard sneak out sometimes." She said between my kisses.

"Parents suck."

"Tell me about it." Alex smiled and continue to kissing me.

I sat on my bed and Alex sat on my lap holding me to the bed. I kissed her jaw line until her neck and sucked her pulse point. Alex moaned and I smiled in her skin. I missed that sound. Alex's soft moans were like music to my ears. I went back to her lips. She break it for a second and took off her shirt. I stared at her smiling. Her toned abs, the curve of her breasts on the bra. Everything in Alex was beautiful. Somehow Alex managed to take off my corset and my shirt. Alex laid above me on bed and kissed my neck, breasts, abs and stopped in the dim of my pants ignoring my scars. She slowly take it off with the skirt. Alex took off her own pants and kissed my lips again.

"I love you Mitch..." She whispered in my lips.

"I love you too."

We took off the remaining clothes and kept kissing until Alex slid two finger inside. I moaned loudly. I missed that. Alex's body on mine, her smell, here skin, the sensation of having her inside me. Was so good...so started to work faster. I wasn't holding in my moans, I didn't needed to. She kissed and sucked my neck leaving a pretty big mark on it. She pushed one more finger in. I moaned louder and I could feel her smile in my skin. Alex kissed my breasts and sucked my nipple.

"A-Alex! Fuck...I'm coming!" I moaned loudly cuming on the bed sheets. Alex smiled and licked her fingers to clean them. She had the ability of fuck me into a coma. Sex with Alex was divine. Alex lay next to me and watched me with a smile while I recomposed myself.

"This was my present to you. You can compensate me tomorrow night when I come back." Alex whispered seductively and I smiled.

"This was the best present I could ask for." Alex rested her head in my chest and placed her arm around my waist. I pulled the bed sheet above us. "I'm glad you came." I whispered in her hair.

"Mitch..." She said slowly. "Why do you have fresh scars in your back?"

"Cause I'm whipped which three days." I felt her tensing up. "But it's ok. Isn't too bad right now. I'm already used to it."

"You shouldn't need to get used to such a thing."

"I know, but I needed to." I started to stroke Alex's hair.

"You're planning in kill the council all alone?" I could feel her warm breath in my skin.

"I had Edgar and Seth with me and I'm sure all the prisoners are with me too."

"Seth?" She glanced at me for a second.

"The werewolf that works in the furnace. He helps me a lot. When I'm whipped he's the one that take care of the wounds."

"Remind me to thank him later." She smiled.

Somebody roughly opened my tend. It was Edgar and he looked almost scared. We sat up quickly and he stared at us for some seconds.

"We're being attacked." He finally said.

"By who?" I asked already getting up from the bed and started to put my clothes. I didn't care if he saw me naked. We're being fucking attacked and Alex was there.

"Banned vampires. Get ready and go to the gates." He said before getting out from the tend. I was already in my clothes and was starting to wear my armor.

"Banned vampires?" Alex asked and started to help me to put my armor.

"Some vampires were banned from the safety of magic world because they liked to kill more than they need to survive. You need to get out of here Alex." I stopped putting my armor and looked her in the eyes. "They're to dangerous and if something happens to you I'll blame myself forever." I said while cupped her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here with you. I can't go away without knowing you're fine." She said stubbornly.

"I'll be fine Alex. You have to go back to mom and dad." I turned and finished wearing my armor.

"No! I'll stay here with you!" She shouted and started to wear her clothes back. She was dressed in less than one minute.

Why she needed to be so stubborn? Banned vampires were more dangerous and stronger than normal vampires. I placed my sword in my back and placed my head outside the tend. I saw Eric one of my army friends close to there and called him. The whole army knew about me and Alex and they hated the council for consider or love something 'ridiculous'. The brown haired boy came to me running.

"Eric I need a favor. Take Alex to the top of the gate wall with the archers and Edgar. The vampires aren't going to try to attack her in there." I said quickly.

"Sure Mitch." He nodded and I called Alex outside. My black horse was tied to a wood in the ground waiting for me.

"Alex, Eric will take you to a safe place." I said while place to small blades in the supports in my legs.

"Please...Be careful." She pleaded and I kissed her lips before put my helmet that covered the whole face. I sat on my horse's back and quickened to the gates.

* * *

**Alex's POV.**

"Follow me." Eric said and I obeyed. We ran through some warriors running to one side to another with weapons. I was scared not only because of the attack but I was scared because Mitchie was going to fight.

We reached some spiral stairs that leaded to a enormous wall that separated the safe magic world from the dangerous one. There were archers in there and some weird weapons I didn't understand. The guy from before was there. I think his name was Edgar or something. I couldn't think right.  
When Edgar saw me he called me with his hand and me and Eric walked into him.

"Alex right?" He asked and I nodded. "Stay by my side and do not move." Edgar was wearing armor too but was different. Was bigger and more beautiful. The armor of a leader.

"Where's Mitch?" I almost whispered.

"She's waiting for the right moment." I looked at him confused. "Mitch is our stronger warrior. If she go out there in the wrong time we can lose the fight. She's our secret weapon." Edgar explained.

The vampires were fighting to another warrior down the wall. There was blood everywhere. Yes, vampires do bleed. Was a horrible image. I didn't wanted to see Mitchie in there, but was already too late.

"It's time." Edgar said to Eric. The boy picked up a type of rocket and fired in the night. That was the signal to Mitchie to come in.

The gate opened and a black horse with someone in a black armor on it appeared running to the outside part. I could clearly see that was my angel. She picked up the small blades she had picked up before and jumped from the horse in some vampire's head. The two blades entered in his skull and the dead body went to the floor. My heart raced while I watched Mitchie killing vampires with and unbelievable speed using only two small blades. She stabbed they in the heart, stomach, neck, head...everywhere she could reach from where she was. One of the creatures attacked her helmet and it fell on the floor, reveling Mitchies face and hair. She threw the two blades in two vampires and picked up her sword and grinned. She was attacking from all places. She was cutting their heads off and dividing their bodies in the middle. Blood and more blood. I lost the count of how many she had already killed. I stopped counting on forty. Some vampires stopped advancing and the ones who continued Mitchie killed them. The others warrior didn't even needed to do something. They just watched. I looked at Edgar and he was smiling with proud. All the vampires stopped advancing and stared at Mitchie. She said something I couldn t hear and they started to run away. Mitchie turned and started to walk to the gate. Me and all the warriors that were in the top of the wall go down to see her walk through the gates.  
They were cheering and clapping to a Mitchie covered in vampire's blood. She was smiling happily. Mitchie raised her sword showing victory and they cheered even more.I couldn't believe she was happy in killing so much peoples. Mitchie glanced at me and her smile disappeared when she saw the pain in my face.  
I turned my back to her and started to walk away.

"Lex!" She called but I didn't stopped. "Alex." She reached my hand making me stop. "I know why you're sad but you have to understand! I feel powerful fighting. I feel good and free...That's why I was smiling...I don't like killing peoples." She tried to explain herself.

"You're covered in blood." I whispered and Mitchie stared to herself. "What happened to the girl I've meet?"

"She's still here. Alex, they were trying to kill me! I was fighting for my life!"

"You jumped on the fight. You didn't needed to." I said with my voice breaking.

"Yes, I needed to. If I haven't they were going to pass the wall and kill you." She held my hand and I felt the red and warm liquid in it. "I'm sorry...I'm really, really sorry. I didn't wanted to hurt you Lex...I love you."

"I need to go." I whispered and let go of her hands.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Mitchie asked worried. She didn't wanted to lose me. She couldn't lose me even if she wanted to. I loved her enough to accept what I had watched. I would never leave Mitchie...Never.

"Yes." I smiled and send her a kiss before teleport myself back to my bedroom.

**I know the sex scene sucked. I wasn't inspired. Sorry for the late updates...My life kinda sucks right now. School it's trying to kill me with homework, my crush become all touch feely on me and I think I just broke my feet thumb...I can even walk...**

**Reviews Please!  
**


	24. Jealousy

**A.N: I didn't broke my thumb! YEAH! But it hurts like hell when I walk and the thing it's more purple than Barney. **

**This chapter is short compared to the others, but it's a good one. xD !  
**

**Chapter 24: Jealousy - Mitchie's POV.**

I was waiting impatiently for Alex in my tend. The way she left the night before broke my heart completely. I've fight so much so she wouldn't be hurt that I end up hurting her with what I've done to protect her. I needed to see her again. I needed to know if she was fine. I knew I had screwed up everything but I wanted her forgiveness.

As soon she teleported to my tend I got up and hugged her without even thinking. She hugged me back and I felt less tense.

"I'm sorry Alex. I love you and if you tell me to don't fight I'll get out from the army and work only on The Pandemonium. I don't wanna lose you. I'm so sorry."  
I said everything in only one word still hugging her.

"Mitch...It's ok. You don't have to stop fighting." She said laughing. "I was a little bit shocked yesterday." I broke the hug and looked at her smiling. "You don't have to say sorry. I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to." I smiled and kissed her lips sweetly. Alex broke the kiss smiling at me. "I bring something for you."

"What is it?"

"Your guitar!" She said rising my guitar case in front of me. I was so worried about losing her that I don't even saw the thing in her hands.

"Alex! Thank you so much!" I said picking the case from her hands. I sat on the bed and take off the guitar from the case. "I missed you so much babe." I said to the instrument and hugged it, making Alex laugh.

"You're such a dork." Alex said and sat by my side. "Why don't you play something for me? I miss listen you singing. It's like an angel singing." I blushed and looked to my black guitar.

"I don't practice for a little time but I think I can do something for you." I place my guitar on my lap and started to strum some notes. "It's called The only exception and is from our favorite band...Paramore." I said before start to sing.

_"When I was younger_

_ I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind _

_He broke his own heart _

_And I watched As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget And that was the day_

_ I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist_

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception"_ Alex was singing with me but we where interrupted by someone bursting in my tend.

"They're in there." Allan said and two guards get into the tend. They threw me and Alex in the floor and locked us with chains.

"Allan! You're son of a bitch!" I shouted to the guy who was smiling proudly.

"You stole my vacancy in the army and I told Felix about you little secret with this girl."

"My name is Alex your jerk!" Alex shouted while tried to unlock her self from the chains.

"Take them to the court." Allan said laughing.

The guards took us to the court. I could see that Alex was scared and I was too. I didn't knew what they were going to do with us and I was worried about Alex. They didn't punished her in the first time, but I didn't knew if I could made up their minds again. The guards placed in Alex's neck one dog-collar just like mine and locked the both of us in the chains in the middle of the court.

"You disappointed me my child." Felix said calmly. "I thought you were over this love thing."

"I told all of you that I would never stop loving her don't matter what you do." I look at Alex. She was staring at me with tears in her eyes. She was more scared than I thought. "I'll ask you something Felix. Something I already asked once. Punish me and let Alex go back to the mortal world."

"Mitch..." Alex whispered.

"The punishment here isn't just for you and Alex. The whole army betrayed the council. They knew she was visiting you and stayed quiet about it."

"Then I'll get the army punishment too. I don't want to see anyone suffering because of me." I said looking at Felix eyes.

"You can die because of this you know?" He asked without get up from his throne.

"Will Alex be safe?"

"Yes, she will."

"Then it doesn't matter. If she will be safe I got do problem in dying."

"Mitch please don't do this." Alex whispered again but now she was crying. I looked at her but didn't say anything.

"You're brave my child. Die to protect someone. That's why I trust you even being Dante's reincarnation." He got up from the throne and walked until us. "You will not going to die. At least I think so. Seventy lashes with the special whip right here, right now and Alex's punishment will be watch it."

"Why do you like to make peoples watch their beloved ones suffer?" I asked to the man in front of me.

"Because it's the worst type of suffering."

* * *

**Alex's POV.**

I was numb. I wanted to scream, I wanted to help Mitchie but I couldn't move. I didn't wanted to watch her being whipped. They locked me in front of Mitch so I could look at her face while she was being whipped. They ripped off her corset, shirt and bra.

"Don't close your eyes." She whispered to me. "If you do this they will whip you too and all this will be in vain." I nodded slowly. "I love you Lexy."

One of the guards appeared behind Mitch with a weird whip. Was like five whips in one. Five leathers straps get out from where the guard's hand was and in the dim of each one there was some type of metal spike. He held the whip and gave the first lash. The spikes get into Mitchie's flesh and ripped it. She replaced the scream with a painful moan but in the second lash she screamed with the top of her lungs. Mitchie's blood was everywhere. Which time the spikes got into her flesh the blood would gush from her back. I was crying like I never cried before in my life. The lashes stopped. Mitch was laid with her face in her own blood and breathing weakly.

"Take her to the nursery. We can't lose our best warrior." I heard Felix telling the guards. "Take the other girl with her."

I walked by one of the guards side while the other was dragging Mitchie through the halls like a dead body. The only thing that said she was alive was her chest moving slowly. We get to the nursery. They laid Mitchie on her stomach in a steel bed, I sat on a chair close to her and the guards get out from the room. A old lady come until us and started to clean Mitchie's wounds.

"Are you ok?" I heard Mitchie's voice in a raspy whisper.

"Why did you do that? Why did you take my punishment?" I asked in a breaking voice.

"I couldn't see you hurt. I was protecting you. You have always protected me. I thought it was my time to do the same."

"You're crazy." I whispered

"I know."

I get up a little bit so I could see Mitchie's back. It was horrible. The new wounds were in union with the old ones. There was blood everywhere and some cuts were so deep that I could see her bones. I sat again and Mitch stared at me.

"Is it too bad?" she whispered. She couldn't talk normally because of the pain.

"Really bad."

The lady closed all the cuts and rubbed a white med in her back. I needed to go home not only because my parents were already freaking out but also because if I didn't Mitch was going to be whipped again. I didn't wanted to leave her. Specially now that she would need me. I wanted to be by her side but if I did that she was going to suffer and after I watched what she went through innumerous times...I didn't wanted her to suffer again. Allan was jealousy that Mitch was in the army and told about me to the council.

I helped Mitchie to walk until her tend. She laid or the bed on her stomach and I sat in front of her on the floor. I started to stroke her hair and she looked me in the eyes.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"They already know about us Mitch..."

"I know, but I can t stand one more day without you. On the outside part, next to the swamp there is a crystalline water lake. Please, met me there tomorrow."

"Mitch..."

"Please Lex." She cut me off. "I need you more than ever. I need to open up with someone."

"Okay. I'll be there." I said and she smiled.

I kept stroking her hair until she fall asleep. I kissed Mitchie's lips and transported myself back to Waverly place.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	25. Mitchie's break down

**Chapter 25: Mitchie's break down - Alex's POV**

Was already midnight and I was still waiting for Mitchie in the lake's edge. The night was beautiful. The sky was clean, full of stars and the moon was full in the dark sky. The image of Mitchie being whipped came to my mind. Her screams of pain without any tear. I was amazed by how much Mitchie had changed since summer. She was quiet, defenseless, almost weak...And now she was strong, confident and speaking everything that came into her mind.I heard heavy steps in the broken branches. I turned in the direction of the noise and spotted a black horse with Mitchie in his tied the horse in a small three and walked into me.

"How's you back?" I asked Mitchie.

"Hurting." Was all she said. Mitchie walked until the lake and sat on it's edge. "Come here." She called me. "I'm glad you came."

"You said you wanted to open up..." I said while sat by her side. "Go ahead. I'm all ears." I said smiling.

"First you have to promise me that you will not hate after what I'll tell you." She said looking down.

"I promise." She looked at me and took a deep breath. I placed my hand in her waist trying to comfort her. "You can tell me Mitch..."

"Felix it's making me kill prisoners." Mitchie whispered with tears in her eyes. "Prisoners that are in there for no reason at all." She started to cry. "He give the prisoners death sentence and them I kill them in front of the council. They beg me Alex...They beg me to don't kill them and I always tell them the same thing. 'I'll be fast.' I tell them. 'I'll be fast so you'll not suffer like I am right now. I'm sorry.' And them my sword go through their chests." She roughly cleaned one of her tears and kept talking. "Then I go to the bathroom and stay hours sat under the shower with my sword trying to clean the innocent blood from my hands, but it never works. I cry and I cry but nothing makes me feel better. I want to give up so I don't need to do this anymore but I also want to keep on and kill Felix for making me do this." I didn't knew what to say. Mitchie killing a person was unexpected. Felix was doing things to Mitch that not even the devil would do with someone. Lashes, cells, make her work like a slave and making her kill peoples. "I felt like I needed to tell you after that night with the vampires but I was scared of what you would do...I'm sorry Lex."

"It's ok." I hugged her and she cried in my collar. "You don't have to worry about it. I love you and you will never lose me. Don't matter what I'll be always with you."I whispered in her hair and she hugged me tighter. "I can't believe how strong you are right now. In the summer you were almost scared by Shane and all defenseless and now you're fighting and defeating your demons. You're stronger than me Mitch."

"I'm not strong...I'm scared. When you're afraid you do anything to stay alive." She muttered in my neck.

"No...You are strong. You're fighting for what you believe and you saved me not from thousands of vampires and lashes. You saved me from myself."

Mitchie take off her head from my neck and looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked in tears.

"I've never told you this but before I met you I was unhappy. I used fake smiles and happiness all the time when the truth is that I even tried to kill myself. When I saw you in the cabin for the first time, I don't know why, but I felt safe and when you zoned out you make me truly laugh. Something that I didn't done for a really long time. You saved me Mitch...You were always the stronger...The only thing I have ever done is hold in my tears because I was scared. You are never scared of share them because you know that when you do this people will be by your side and not think that you're weak. You're a hole model and you didn't even knew it." I said stroking her cheek.

"Why you never told me this?" Mitchie whispered.

"Because I never saw a reason to. It was my past and I was happy and that was what matter."

"Thanks Alex." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For loving me. Thanks for being by my side when nobody believed me. Thanks for everything you've done for me." She smiled again I felt tears running through my face and wipe them away fast. "You don't have to wipe them like this. Tears are not a bad thing...They make you human...when you cry you know you're alive."

I smiled and let the tears flow. I placed a lose hair strand behind Mitchie's ear and kissed her lips harder than ever.

"Let's go home. You take a nice bath, I'll make some hot chocolate, you sing for me and them I'll bring you back. Pleeeease!" I whined and Mitchie smiled widely.

"Okay. Let's go." We got up, I picked up my wand and teleported us to my bedroom. Mitchie looked around the bedroom smiling like a child in Christmas morning. Adorable. "Is so good to be home." She said sitting on her bed.

"Go take a decent shower. I'll pick up a towel and some clothes that aren't so 'warrior'."

Mitchie went to the bathroom. I opened my wardrobe and picked up a white towel and Mitchie's pajamas. I went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet watching her shower.

"This is soooooo good!" She said under the hot water. "We don't have hot water in there. We don't even have soap." Mitchie turned to pick the shampoo and her bare back faced me completely.I't was completely red and covered with stitches. Some of the cuts started in her ribs and went until her back. Others were in her stomach. Even her neck had wounds.

"I don't know how you're alive." I said sadly.

"After the third time you get seventy lashes is easy to survive. But that special whip was horrible. I don't even knew that exists." She said like it was no big deal. She put the shampoo in her hair and started to rubbing it. "Oooh! This is great. I missed good smells. The most smelling thing we had in the army is steel." I laughed. "I'm not joking, it's true."

"I missed your dorkyness." I laughed.

"My dorkyness? The only dork in here is you."

Mitchie finished washing and I give her the towel when she stepped out from the shower. I helped her wipe her back. The towel get a little soiled with the blood that still was coming out from the wore her white pajama with cow pattern. She was so cute in that pajama. She looked like a little child. Was adorable.

We went to the kitchen doing or bests to don't make any noise. The whole house was already asleep. Mitch sat on the balcony and I went to the stove to make us some hot chocolate.

"So...tell me more about your plan." I said while placed the hot chocolate on the mugs. I gave one for her and she give it a gulp.

"I already told you the part were I kill the whole Council. After that I'll control The Pandemonium, undo the ridiculous rules and give the control to Dante." She said calmly and gave one more gulp.

"Give the control to Dante...But how if he's you?" I asked curiously.

"There's this thing that it's like a ritual. I can be Dante's reincarnation but our souls aren't the same. It's weird but that's why I can talk to him. The ritual consists in sacrifice a life so the soul inside you can go out and using the sacrifice's life to create a body." One more gulp. "It's almost like exorcism."

"But..."

"But the sacrifice has to be someone pure." She whispered.

"It's always someone pure." I mumbled and Mitchie laughed.

"Forget about it. Let's go to our bedroom watch a movie and cuddle." She said smiling and got up.

I followed Mitchie upstairs to our bedroom. I put on 'The notebook' and cuddled with Mitch the whole movie. Was the third time we watched that movie, and for the third time Mitchie cried in my neck. I held her in my arms like she was going to disappear, she was the most precious thing in my life. I knew she was strong, but I was afraid of losing her because of her crazy plan to help Dante. I would easily kill myself if I loosed Mitchie. She fall asleep in my arms. Her breathing was music for my ears. She was there and she was alive. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes ready to have the best night since she left the human world.

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked to the sleeping figure by my side and smiled. Mitchie had a small smile across her pink lips. She was so peaceful that I didn't wanted to wake her up. I watched her sleep for some time and then kissed her forehead and whispered: 'Wake up my angel.' In her ear. Mitchie opened her eyes with huge yawn and smiled at me.

"Morning." I whispered with a smile.

"What time is it?" Mitchie whispered slowly.

"6:00 AM." I answered thinking that I had school. Shit.

"Fuck!" Mitchie jumped from my bed. "Fuck,fuck,fuck!" She said picking her clothes from the floor and taking her pajama off.

"What happened?" I said sitting up.

"The tasks in The Pandemonium started one hour ago. It is my time to protect Felix." She had already wore the pants and the skirt. "I'm dead. They're going to rip my head off using that spiked thing they used in my back. Where the Hell is my corset?" I picked the black corset from the floor and gave it to her. "Thanks."

"Alex wake up!" Mom screamed from in my door.

"Fuck! Mom is awake!"

"A little help here?" Mitchie asked while tried to put the corset.

"If she sees you she's going to freak out." I said while tied the cords from her corset.

"Alex! Who you're talking with?" Mom shouted.

"Myself!" I shouted back.

"Faster!" Mitchie whispered.

"Sorry but I never tied a corset before!"

"Alex I'm coming in!"

"Done!" I said a little to loud.

"Fast! Take off my dog-collar." I picked up a scissor and when I cut the dog-collar mom get into the room.

"Mitchie?!" Mom said shocked. Mitch ran to the window and jumped. She jumped from the third fucking floor!

Mom and I ran to the window and looked down to see Mitchie landing on her feet and running away before magic made her disappear.

"That was a good land." I joked trying to break the ice between mom and me. She faced me with one eyebrow raised. "No? Ok."

**Late update again. I suck...I know that, sorry. **

**Reviews help me to write more, more and more! SO REVIEW!**


	26. First death

**Chapter 26: First death.- Alex's POV.**

"What Mitchie was doing here?" My mom asked pissed. Dad had made her mind about following the Council's rules.

"I don't know. Do you know?" I said trying to make her confuse. This is always a good way to get out of trouble.

"What?"

"What?"

"Don't try to fool me little miss. We're going to talk with your dad." She held my wrist and took me down stairs. My dad was eating his pancakes with Justin and Max in the kitchen. "Jerry."

"Huh?" He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Mitchie was in Alex's room."

"WHAT?!" Dad and Justin said in unison.

"Yeah. And she ran away when I saw her. She jumped from the window and don't even hurt." Mom said crossing her arms in her chest.

"Spit it out Alex." Justin said. I shacked my head and sat on the couch.

"My lips are sealed." I mumbled turning on the TV.

"Justin, the spell." Dad demanded and Justin picked up his wand.

"Wait!" I shouted. I could speak more then they wanted to know with that spell. "Everybody! Let's go visit Mitchie! Yeah!" I said faking excitement.

"Good idea Alex." Justin turned to dad. "Let's go dad. We can ask to Felix about Mitchie."

"Ok then. Let's go." Justin waved his wand around me, dad, Max and himself. Mom couldn't go cause she is mortal.

Justin teleport us to the gate of The Pandemonium. A warrior walked until us and smiled at me. I looked to the boy and recognized Eric.

"Good to see you again Alex." He said with a smile. Dad and Justin stared at me and I looked to the floor.

"'Sup Eric." I said trying to ignore Justin and dad's glances. "We came to visit Mitchie."

"Sorry, she's busy right now. She showed up late today and well, you know." My heart went to my throat. If they were whipping Mitch again I was going to kill Felix with my own hands.

"Are they doing that same thing?" I almost whispered.

"They tried but there was no place in her back." I started to feel tears in my eyes and for the first time dad's glare leaved me.

"Eric!" I heard Edgar calling. He smiled when saw me and walked until us. "Alex, good to see you."

"I'm Mitchie's father and this are her brothers." Dad said introducing himself, Justin and Max.

"Huh." Edgar mumbled and turned to me again. "Mitchie is training. You guys can go see her. You know were it is." He smiled and kept walking.

I just looked down and walked in the direction of the training field, dad, Justin and Max following me. From the distance I saw Mitchie running in a obstacle was fighting without a sword with the warriors that attacked her without stop running. I looked to the three guys behind me and their jaws where almost on the floor. When she finished the course she looked at me and smiled weakly. I ran into Mitchie and hugged her.

"Alex, are you crazy? You can't be here." She said with a low voice.

"They're not going to do anything. I came with dad, Justin and Max. It's like a normal visit." I smiled. "Eric said they punished you for the late..."

"It was nothing big." She whispered.

"What they did to you?" Mitchie pulled her sleeve up and showed me her arm. It was destroyed. A mixture of red and black wounds. Burns. "Oh my God..." I whispered.

"Now I know how a cow fells when she's marked. Hot steel is almost worst than the whip." She explained but smiled to me. "I'm really happy in seeing you again but you got to go."

"Why?"

"I killed the first member today." She whispered. "I don't want you to be here when they find the body. I don't want the same thing that happened on the day of the vampires to happen again."

"Nothing is going to happen. I know you and I know that you don't like killing...But you need to do this...for Dante and for the whole magic world. This rules are ridiculous."

"Thanks Alex, but seriously, you will hate me if you see it. Please go..." She pleaded in a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why you're so stubborn?"

"I'm curious. That's the right word."

"Mitchie!" Eric came running until us. "Felix is calling you at the court. Looks like something really bad happened."

"Thanks Eric. I'll be there in a sec." She said and I watched Eric running until Edgar. "I think your curiosity is going to end."

I walked behind Mitchie with dad, Justin and Max. I already knew that way. Was the way to the court, the place where I lived the most horrible moment of my life. There were tons of peoples in the hall too. Not only the whole council had been called, but also the whole guard and army. When we get into the court I wished I had obeyed Mitchie. A dead body was hanging upside down in the ceiling with his throat cut. I placed my hands in my month and looked at Mitchie. She was looking down and breathing slowly.

"That's why I didn't wanted you to see this. It's a devil's work and the worst part is that I'm proud of it." Mitchie whispered. I grabbed her hand tight and didn't let go.

"Someone in here did this!" Felix shouted furious. "Someone in here killed one of the most important members of this council!"

"I'm sure it was one of the prisoners." Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Impossible!" Felix shouted and his eyes feel on me. "The Russo family is visiting my child?" He smiled at us five. "Fascinating." He looked at Mitchie and his smile faded. "Come here my child."

Mitchie let go of my hand and walked until Felix, stepping on the blood covered floor. She stopped in front of him and looked in his eyes.

"How can I help you?" She said strongly.

"You arrived late to work today. Why?" I tense up immediately. And if he found out it was Mitchie that killed the guy?

"I spend the night in my family's house." She answered firmly. She wasn't going to let them find out.

"Is this true?" Felix asked to dad.

"They didn't knew I went there." She answered for dad. "I was with Alex and only her."

"Alex..." Felix said slowly. "Your little sin." I feel dad's glance falling on me but I didn't stop looking at Mitch. "Bring the prisoner." Felix said to one of the guards and after some minutes he showed up again and locked a blond woman to the chains in the middle of the court. "This woman disrespected the council. Kill her."

"Death isn't the punishment to disrespect." Mitchie protested.

"But I want to see her without her head and I want to see you doing this!" He shouted in Mitchie's face. She nodded and picked her sword from the support on her went to the front of the crying woman and looked down at her. She pleaded for her life. I saw what Felix was doing there. Mitchie was the most suspicious of killing someone in the Council. He wanted to know if she still was trustable. He wanted to know if she still was his puppet.

With a fast attack with the sword the woman's head flied and blood gushed all over Mitchie's face. The Council cheered and Mitchie placed the sword in her back again.

"Bring me her head." Felix demanded. Mitchie bend down and picked the head by the woman's hair and give it to Felix. He held it in her face and smiled. "You just killed a mother of a five years old child that was only here as prisoner because she stole to feed him." Mitchie kept looking to Felix eyes with any expression. "What you think about this?"

"Shit happens. She didn't supposed to die and I killed her. Everyone make mistakes."

"Sorry for doubt of you my child." He said smiling.

"Can I go back to my training?"

"Sure. Our best warrior has to be in shape for the fights." Mitchie nodded and went to the door's direction. I followed her but I lost her from my sight.

I looked for Mitchie in the training camp but she wasn't in there so I went to her tend. Her clothes, armor and sword were in the floor. I heard loud sobs from the bathroom. Mitchie was sat underneath the cold water from the shower crying like I never saw her cry before. She has hugging her legs close to her chest, her eyes were red and puffy. She looked at me and cried even more.

"I killed her Lex. I killed an innocent mother. I killed one more person who wasn't supposed to die." She said between sobs.

"You didn't knew it Mitch." I whispered.

"She was innocent before Felix tell me she was just a mother and I killed her anyway. I'm a monster Alex."

"You're not a monster. " I said and sat by her side, don t caring in get soaked. "You are just a girl who wants to help someone. If your plan works out - which I know it will. - you're going to be saving the whole magic world from the Council's hands and nobody will die for nothing again. You can't have a revolution without lose peoples."

"Stay with me tonight Alex? I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of what?"

"Myself."

"I'll be here tonight, and the next, and the next and the one after that. I'll be always with you." I said stroking her cheek. "I Love you don't matter what my angel."

**I NEED REVIEWS! GIVE ME THEM PLEASE! **


	27. A little help from my friends

**Chapter 27: A little help from my friends. - Mitchie's POV**

I woke up alone. I looked around my tend looking for Alex but I didn't see anything. I got up from my bed and glanced at a small piece of paper pasted in my wardrobe. I rubbed my eyes and read the note.

_'Sorry go away like this but I needed to go to school and dad is pissed with me because I visited you without permission. I'm sure he will took off my wand so I don't know when I'll see you again. Remember what I said. You're not a monster. There is no revolution without deaths. I love you my angel.'_

_-Alex._

I placed the note on the book's shelf and sat on my bed again. Somehow I was glad she wouldn't visit me anymore. I loved to be with Alex, but I didn't wanted her to see what I was going to do. The two days that she saw me fighting and killing were the worst two days in my life. I could see the disappointment in her eyes. I could see she was scared at me and that was hurting me. I didn't wanted to lose Alex. I felt like I could lose her even when she would say she would never leave me don't matter what. Something inside me was telling me to be careful.

I wore my usual clothes without my armor and went outside. Was a beautiful day. The sky was clean and the weather wasn't too hot or too cold. Was a perfect day actually.  
Edgar glanced at me and walked in my direction with a stern face.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you in your tend?" He said serious.

"Sure." I nodded and walked with him inside my tend.

"You killed the guy from the council yesterday don't you?" My heart started to race.

"..."

"Why you killed the guy?"

"This might sound craziness but I'll kill the whole council." I said calmly.

"Why? Are you trying to destroy yourself?"

"Edgar, I'm tired of Felix's ridiculous rules. Innocent peoples are dying because of him." Edgar looked to the floor and suddenly smiled.

"Each day you're looking more like Dante. Pure, strong, determined and you know what is right even if anyone believes you." He came closer to me and placed his hand in my shoulder. "I've been waiting years to find someone with the guts to go against the council. I'm with you and I'm sure eight percent of the army is too."

"Really?" I smiled weakly.

"You're not the only one who hates the council." Edgar whispered smiling.

"Thanks Edgar." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Who's you next target?"

"Viktor. I'm going to kill him today in the night inspection."

"Good luck then." He started to walk out of the tend but stopped and looked at me. "I almost forgot. Felix wants to see you now."

"Ok. Thanks."

I walked through the halls taking my time. I wasn't willing to see Felix. After some minutes glanced at a enormous door with details all over it. It was the door of Felix's bedroom. I knocked on the door and I heard Felix's voice calling me in. I slowly put my head inside de room before get into it. The bedroom has my house in mortal world. His bedroom was literally a house while I lived in a tend? Nice.

"You called me?" I asked Felix. I was close to the door ready to run away.

"Yes my child."_ I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING CHILD! _"I wanted to speak something important with you." He sat on his bed and pointed to the seat next to him. "Come here." I walked into him and sat by his side. He smiled at me and I faked a smiled back. "I'm really proud of you. You arrived here as something bad and disrespecting us and now you're by my side, you don't disrespect me and it's saving the safe side from the ones who want to kill us. This make me happy because it means my rules are good."

Yeah...right.

_'I hate him. Why don't you kill him right now? He's disgusting._

"I'm thankful that you trust me. In the beginning I was fooling myself. I understand your government methods." I lied.

"I want to give you something." He smiled and got up from the bed. Felix took off a box from his wardrobe and sat by my side again. He took off my dog-collar and opened the box. "Since one of our members died I thought you would deserve this." He took off from the box a necklace with the Council's mark. A snake with red eyes winding in a sword. "Would you like to be part of the Council?" He asked with smile.

_Yes? No? Maybe? What do I do? If I say yes I'll be betraying myself but if I say no I'll be losing the chance of killing the council without any suspicious. Fuck!_

_'Accept it Mitch. They will trust you more than ever and you will be able to kill then more easily.'_

"It will be an honor Felix." I said with a fake smile. Felix placed the necklace in my neck and kissed my forehead.

"I'm really proud my child." He whispered. "You can go back to you training right now." I nodded and get out of Felix's bedroom.

I ran through the halls until the furnace room. I needed to tell that to someone who I could trust. I get into the room and sat in one of the wood piles. Seth smiled and sat by my side.

"What happened? You look shocked." Seth said and I looked at him.

"I'm a Council's member." Seth eyes get wide open. "Felix asked me if I wanted to replace the guy we killed and I accepted."

"Mitch this is great. Will be a lot easier to kill them." He said smiling.

"I know. That's why I accepted. But something is telling me that I done some serious shit accepting this." I said covering my face with my hands.

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Of course not. I went through a lot to give up now. I'm going to kill Viktor today and Mummy tomorrow."

"Don't you think you're going to fast?"

"Fast is better. They will be scared and fear makes peoples lose their minds. They get dumb under pressure. And I can't wait to shove my sword through Felix's chest."

"And the prisoners?" He asked.

"They will be with me after today. Edgar and the army are with me too. We're stronger than the Council, Seth. Even the magic world's people are with us. Everybody hates the council."

"Just be careful Mitch." He whispered.

"I'll be." I get up from the wood pile and get back to The Pandemonium halls.

Was midnight. I was hide in the dungeon ceiling waiting for Viktor's inspection. Magic is really useful to act like spider man. I heard steps. Three peoples. Viktor and two guards I supposed. Viktor get into the first cell and the guards waited for him on the outside. I landed on the floor gracefully and attacked the both guards at the same time by their back. Viktor didn't listened to anything. He was too focused on making the prisoner life a living hell. When he turned and face me the color drained from his face.

"Shit Russo! You scared..." He stopped talking when he saw the guards in the floor. "You..."

"Me." I grinned and shoved my sword in his cold heart. He fell on the floor lifeless immediately. The prisoners started to cheer and applaud me. I went to the middle of the dungeon and placed my sword in my back.

"I know how all of you are suffering. I know all of you hate the council and I know all of you are in here for some stupid reason. You all are innocents and Felix is judging you by what he think it's right." I shouted to the prisoners. "The Council has been humiliating you and destroying the magic world since the beginning of times. This rules are old, unfair and we need is something fair and that will bring peace to all of us. I know how it's being a prisoner and nobody deserves this. This council is old! It's time for a new era and a new government!  
We can't let them do what ever they want with us! They should be the prisoners! I WILL TAKE OF YOU FROM HERE AND PUT THE COUNCIL DOWN! WHO'S WITH ME?"

They screamed, cheered, applauded and shouted my name. I smiled and raised my sword in the air. It was time for a revolution.

**Did you see the subliminar message in the chapter? No? I used two Beatles' songs. HA! (Big deal...I'm a nerd.)**

**I'm not getting too much reviews lately and this is making me sad...PLEASE REVIEW! !**


	28. Day off

**Chapter 28: Day off - Mitchie's POV**

The Council was reunited in the court again. Every time I killed one of the members Felix would call us to the court and discuss the death and what to do. With the help from Seth and the prisoners I had killed fifteen members in a week and a half. Normally Felix would scream, punch things and end up killing some prisoner just for fun, but now he was silently sat on his throne covering his face with one hand. I could see he was tense since I had a VIP sit on the left side of Felix's throne. Funny...

"I can't believe this is happening." Felix whispered to himself.

"It was a question of time Felix." Lestat said. He was my next victim. "Nobody ever liked our rules. It was a question of time until someone brave enough to go against the rules showed up and start a revolution."

"Isn't going to happen a revolution!" Felix shouted. "Nobody is going to undo what I work for don't matter how brave he is or how much peoples he kill! There isn't going to be a revolution!"

"You can safe the Council for some time." I whispered to Felix and he looked at me with a questioning look. "Whoever is killing us one by one is inside The Pandemonium. What you need to do is take all of them from the magic world for some days. Will be easier to find the killer." I said.

"How we're going to know who's the killer?" He asked me.

"I'm studying this guy since the first death. He has a default. He's killing in order of importance. First was Nicholas, then was Viktor, Joan, Cody, Steven, Paul, Kate, Hilary, Lucas, Nathaniel, Sid, Tim, Ellie, Edwin, Chelsea and Mason."

"I'm not understanding my child."

_'This guy is dumb like a door.'_ Dante said and I had to hold my laugh.

"He's killing the most important ones before. Without them the Council will be vulnerable to the people. It's like video game. You kill the stronger first so you get a bigger score. He started with Nicholas because he was the most close with the citizens. Viktor was the second because he controlled the prisoners, and the prisoners are the one that hate us the most. Joan, Cody and Steven were responsible for the guards who keep us alive from the prisoners. Paul, Kate and Hilary were the ones who covered our shits from the citizens so they would not start a revolution. Lucas, Nathaniel and Sid were the ones who take care of all the paperwork, so they had write everything the three before mentioned covered. Tim and Ellie were responsible for the judgment of the prisoners. Edwin and Chelsea were responsible for make your rules happen and Mason was responsible for the army that keep us alive from attacks when all the first ones mentioned failed." I explained. "He's destroying the Council making us weak enough so the prisoners and the citizens can do the rest." Felix was listen to me carefully. "The next one in the list is Lestat. Responsible for the magic in mortal world. If he kill him we will have both magic and mortal world against us."

"What's your idea to find the killer?"

"We're going to use Lestat as a bait. Lock him into a room with heat sensors. If someone, mortal or immortal, get in the room we will see by his body temperature. And if we lose Lestat we can put Edgar in charge of the magic in mortal world. Just to make sure that the others members will not die we'll give them a day off in mortal world." I said calmly.

Felix nodded and got up.

"Mitchie gave me an incredible idea based on her studies about the killer. All of you will be taking a some days off in mortal world so me, Mitchie and Lestat can capture the killer and end with all this." He said to the other members.

"Wait. Why me?" Lestat asked. "I'm not even in the army."

"Because, based on Mitchie's studies, you re the next victim of the killer." Everybody's jaw get open.

"How does she knows I'm the next victim?" Lestat stood up. "Is obvious she's the killer!"

"I'm not the killer. I know you re the next because of a logical thought. He's killing the most important one. Think about all the death and the order of it. The last one was Mason, so the next obviously is you." I said calmly still sat in my place next to Felix's.

"This doesn't make sense." Lestat insisted.

"Make all sense." Felix said. "We will put you in a bedroom with cameras and use you as a bait. End of the court." Felix said and walk out from the room..

I get out of the court after Felix. I crossed Seth while I was walking through the halls.

"The prisoners are waiting your instructions." He said while passed by my side. I smiled and made my way to the dungeon.

I get into the dungeon and went to the middle of it where all the prisoners could see and listen to me.

"The Council is going to the mortal world for some days." I shouted to them. "Seth came here and gave to each one of you a picture of a member of the Council. I'll transport you guys to the mortal world and your mission will be find the member in the picture and kill him. If each one of you do your work we will kill the whole Council faster than we thought. I'll be killing Lestat tonight. After you kill your member one wizard in the mortal world will find you and bring you back to the Pandemonium. We're going to join with the warriors that are with us and take over the Pandemonium and them I'll kill Felix with my own hands. If someone in here isn't with me tell me now and I'll send you to your home." Nobody said anything. "Good." I used magic to open the cells. The prisoners got out and made a line in front of me. I concentrate and by just raising my hand I send all of them to the mortal world.

Lestat was already locked in the bedroom and Felix was sleeping. Seth turned the cameras off and I walked inside the room slowly so Lestat wouldn't notice me. I sat on a chair across where he was.

"Hey Lestat, Hey." I said imitating the annoying orange. He turned and stared at me.

"I knew it was you." He whispered.

"What you're talking about? I'm only here to see if everything is ok." I smiled. Dante appeared by my side but I was the only one who could see him.

"How you're going to kill him?" Dante asked me.

"I was thinking in a cut on the throat. I don't wanna lose my time." I walked into Lestat with my sword in my hands and before he could do something I made a horizontal cut on his throat.

Everything was going as planned.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was in the sub shop having the most boring day of my life. There wasn't any clients. My parents were on the kitchen, Max was counting straws, Justin was reading a book and I was eating sugar. Beside us five there wasn't one living thing in that place. I heard the door opening but I didn't even turned to see who it was. I glanced at my parents and they had a idiot smile in their faces. I curiously looked back to see who had arrived in the shop and saw the best thing I could want to in that moment.

Mitchie was smiling in front of the door. She opened her arms and I ran into her in a bone crashing hug. I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't. Our parents were there.

"What you're doing here?" I asked smiling when we pulled away.

"Felix gave the whole Council some days off."

"The Council? Wait...so you...

"I'm a Council's member now." She cut me smiling.

"Mitch, this is great!" I said thinking about her plan.

"Mija!" Mom said while walked until us and hugged Mitch. Everyone hugged Mitchie and after she explained to them why Felix give the Council a day off we went to our room.

When I closed the bedroom door Mitchie pinned me against it and kissed me hard. I get two fists full of her hair and she placed her hands in my waist.

"I missed you so much." She said between kisses.

"I missed you too." I whispered. Mitchie placed her hands in my ass and pulled me up. I held my body up putting my legs around her waist. Mitchie passed her arm in my desk throwing everything on the floor and sat me in there. She smiled at me before kissing me again. Her lips passed through my jaw line and reached my neck. She sucked my pulse point and I moaned.

"Girls, what was that noise?" I heard mom's voice in the other side. Mitchie kept kissing my neck and squeezing and rubbing one of my breasts with her hand.

"No-Nothing!" I said with my voice cracking. Way to go Alex Russo!

"Are you sure?" She insisted. Mitchie took off my t-shirt and kept rubbing my breasts.

"Why she doesn't get the fuck out of here?"

"I heard that Mitchie!"

I groaned and get off the desk. One week and a half without seeing Mitchie and when she's with me my mom don't leave us alone? You gotta be kidding me. I opened the door and put my head out of the bedroom.

"Seriously mom? Everything is ok. My notebook fell on the floor. That was the noise. Now, can you please leave us alone. I was missing Mitchie a lot and we have tons of things to talk about." I tried to be polite.

"Something here don't smell good."

"It's Max's bedroom. Why don't you go check it? I'm sure he has a mutant pumpkin under his bed."

"I got my eye on you two." She said before go downstairs. I closed the door and glanced at Mitchie.

"Where do we stopped?" I said seductively and Mitchie laughed.

**So there is chapter 28. I'll be posting on youtube a video sneak peak from the final chapter. And I got a surprise for you guys...I'm not going to tell now...maybe on the final chapter or maybe not...You know I'm evil.**

**Please review! I feel useless without reviews!  
**


	29. The only exception

**Chapter 29: The only exception - Mitchie's POV**

I was watching dad's magic class for the first time since I moved to New York. I didn't knew why he would teach Alex and Max such useless spells.  
He could be teaching them how to control someones body so they could protect them self when some perv attacked them in the street. But no, they needed to know how to replicate a bunny. Why would you need to replicate a fucking bunny?

"Is your turn Max." Dad said. Max got up and pointed his wand in the direction of the bunny.

"Edgebono Utoosis" Max said waving his wand in the animal. A white light surrounded the bunny and then there was two bunnies.

"Well done Max!" Dad said with excitement.

"Boring..." I whined.

"What?" Jerry asked me.

"Dude, this replication thing is useless these days. There's tons of spells that do this same thing with so much perfection. The Edgebono Utoosis replicate, but is like the fake one has no brain." I explained.

"She's right." Max said.

"I'm teaching them what I learned."

"Exactly. There's tons of new spells now." I said throwing my arms in the air.

"It's my class and I teach what ever I want."

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Dad, can I go out from class earlier today?" Alex asked.

"Why?"

"There's this concert the central park and I'm going with Mitch." Dad looked at me and I smiled.

"How earlier?" He asked me. I looked at my watch and then to him.

"Now." I answered.

"No."

"Come on dad! Pleaaase!" I whined.

"Pleaaase!" Alex made puppy eyes to him.

"Fine! Go before I change my mind." We smiled and ran out of the lair.

"I'm going to get my stuffs and I'll be back in a sec." Alex said running upstairs.

Mom get out from the kitchen and walked until me with a scary look. Since the day I arrived she was spying on us.

"Where you and Alex are going?" She asked me still with the weird look.

"We're going to the concert in central park. Alex invited me since I love music. There's going to have lots of bands in the morning and classic music at night." I said smiling. She wasn't going to get nothing from me with all this spy thing.

"Nice. I didn't knew you were into music."

"Music is my passion. It's one of the two things I couldn't live without."

"What is the other thing?" She asked curiously._ Alex._

"Chocolate." I lied.

"Huh."

Alex showed up in dim of the stairs smiling and come until us.

"What's up?" She asked seeing the tense air between me and mom.

"Nothing. We were just talking." I said.

"I bring you your jacket because is a little cold outside." Alex said giving me my black leather jacket.

"Thanks." I said with a silly smile.

We walked out of the sub shop and Alex held my hand. Her touch sending shivers to my entire body. I smiled at the taller girl and she pecked my lips. It was a beautiful day. A little too cold, but was beautiful. We walked calmly until the park taking our time and talking about everything that came to our minds. We arrived in the park and walked through the music lovers smiling like two idiots.

"Mom is creeping me out." I said making Alex laugh.

"She's creeping me out since she told me she got her eyes on us. The woman is crazy."

"And now performing live in the Central Park Music Concert the rock band Paramore!" The guy on stage said and I felt my heart beating faster. Paramore was my favorite band ever. Their songs had amazing lyrics and Hayley Williams is hotter than Hell!

"Let's go Alex! I wanna be in the front row." I said running to the stage. Alex ran after me and we get the second row.

"What's up New York!" Hayley shouted in the microphone and I started to scream like the crazy fangirl I was.

"God! Control yourself Mitch!" Alex said laughing. The song 'Ignorance' started to play and I jumped and screamed making Alex laugh even more.

"IGNORANCE IS YOUR NER BEST FRIEND, IGNORANCE IS YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND!" I sang with the crowd. Alex was almost peeing on her pants of laugh so much. I'm a Paramore fan, what can I do?

I kept singing and screaming the whole show but I stopped when they announced one of my favorite songs.

"This song is called 'The only exception." The red haired girl on the stage announced. I looked at Alex and she smiled. Was our song.

Alex hugged me from behind and started to sing the lyrics in my ears. I leaned in her embrace and closed my eyes listening to her voice. I wanted to spend all my life with Alex but somehow I knew that wasn't going to happen so I was willing to be with her all the seconds I had until the fight with Felix and Damon. I knew I could kill them, but I was scared, I can be a wizard but I'm still a human. I can die like everyone else can. The song ended and Lex kissed my cheek.

"You are the only exception my angel." She whispered and I smiled.

"I love to sing this song cause I can see all the couples in the crowd." Hayley said. "Here is the place I saw the bigger number of couples but there is this two girls in the second row that were the best." She said pointing to me and Alex. I blushed hard and Alex laughed. "Seriously girls, that was the cutest scene I have ever seen."

"Oh. My. God." I said slowly.

"C'mon Mitch. Isn't like everyone in here know us..."

"Hayley Williams knows that I exist. And she said I'm cute." I said shocked.

"I'm starting to get jealous of this girl."

"You don't have to be jealousy babe. I love you." I said turning to her. Now the crowd was singing along the lyrics of 'Careful'.

"Yeah, right." She said stubbornly.

"It's true. I love you." I said with a baby voice and pecked her lips. She kept with her arms folded in her chest and looking away from me. "Lexxxxyy." I whined. "I love you." I tried again.

"Huh." She mumbled and I pecked her lips again. "I'm mad but if you kiss me again I can think about your case." I smiled and pecked her lips again, but now slowly and taking my time in her lips.

"So?"

"You're forgiven." She smiled and kissed my lips slowly.

The night came and the guitars and drums were replaced by violins and cellos. I sat with Alex in one of the park benches and we kept listening to the soft music for hours until we kiss passionately under the stars while the fireworks of the end of the concert exploded in the sky giving to the night beautiful colors.

**I don't know if you already saw it...but I love this song. HAHAHAHA!**

**Review Pleasee!**


	30. Really?

**Warning: This chapter is hot. hahahaha!**

**Chapter 30: Really? - Alex's POV**

That day in the central park with Mitchie was perfect. The music, the day, kissing underneath the fireworks in the dark sky. Is in these moments you're almost sure that fairy tales exist and that the life is beautiful. But unfortunately life is unfair and you have to fight if you want your happy ending. I woke up before Mitch. We were cuddling in my bed...naked I must say. Her back in my chest. I had my arms around her waist and my face burry in her neck. Her hair was smelling like strawberry and vanilla. I kissed her ear lobe and I felt Mitch moving a little bit.

"Morning." Mitchie whispered still with her back facing me.

"Morning my angel." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm cold..." Mitchie mumbled. I pulled the bed sheets over us and tighten my grip around her.

"Is it better?"

"Yeah..." Mitch yawned and I felt her falling asleep again. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

I heard someone turning my bedroom's door knob. Thanks God we locked the door because these days nobody knocks on it.

"Alex, why is the door locked?" Mom asked from the outside. I got up from the bed without wake Mitchie up, wear my pajama shirt and walked to the door. I opened the door and put my head out. "Why did you locked the door? This house has rules and one of them is no locked doors." She said a little too loud.

"Can you please low your voice? Mitchie is sleeping." I whispered to her. "The door was locked because nobody knocks anymore. I don't want that Justin or Max get into my room while me or Mitchie is naked."

"But is eight in the morning."

"Where are you trying to go with this conversation?" I asked.

"Nowhere." I could see she was lying.

"You're still on that 'I got my eyes on you two' thing aren't you?" She didn't said anything. "You're paranoid mom."

"Lex..." I heard Mitchie mumbling in bed. Mom tried to look inside the room but I blocked her view.

"Alexandra Russo."

"Paranoid!" I said before closing the door in her face and lock it again. I turned to Mitchie and smiled. "Mom was having one more of her 'suspicious' again."

"Don't you think we should be more careful now that she's spying on us?" Mitchie said sitting up. The bed sheets fell from her torso exposing her naked body. I glanced at the beautiful view of her flawless body and smiled.

"It's just mom Mitch. Isn't like she is going to show up in the window just to watch what we're doing."

"I don't know. She's kinda crazy sometimes..."

"Relax. I know the woman my whole life. She can be very, very slow." I sat by her side and started do kiss her jaw line. "We don't have do worry about anything." I whispered in her skin. Mitchie pulled my head up and kissed my lips fiercely. She bitted my bottom lip making me moan. The girl knew how to make me lose my cool.

"Alex! Open the door." Dad shouted from the outside.

"You gotta be kidding me." I whined and got up. "Dress something." I told Mitchie. I waited until she was on her pajamas to open the door. "What you guys want now?" I asked to mom and dad. Looked like they were really pissed.

"First: Don't matter what you can't lock the door and second: Stop being rude with your mother."

"I'm rude? She's the one who is making the Sherlock Holmes agenda and I can't be rude? Nice to know that only one person in this house can do what ever they want."

"Alex..." Mitchie said behind me trying to calm me down. "We're not going to lock the door again. I didn't knew about the rule and told Alex to lock it. Sorry."

"Good." Dad said and went downstairs. Mom shoot a glare on us and followed him.

"I have to teach you how to be the evil sister like me." Mitchie laughed.

"You? Evil? Pff..."

"Wow! What was that Mitchie Russo?" I smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't think you're evil." She said with a grin.

"You're going to regret this." I said before start to tickle her sides. Mitchie started to laugh loudly. We fell on the floor and I kept tickling her.

"A-Alex...S-stop it." Mitchie said breathless between laughs.

"Take off what you said." I said smiling.

"O-Ok! You're e-evil!" She said and I stopped. "I should never have told you that I'm ticklish."

"Your fail." I said gettin up and helping her. "Let's go downstairs."

Me and Mitchie worked at the sub shop as waitresses the whole afternoon and we kept working in the night. I was bored and tired, but Mitchie was still smiling and attending the costumers like they were her bests friends. I asked her how she could have such good mod in working. She said that after expend weeks in the magic world, being whipped and almost dying she learned to enjoy everything she had at the most, even if it was work in a sub shop as waitress. When she said that I just hugged her tight. Mitchie was a inspiration for me.

I was counting the money in the register when Justin pulled me to the kitchen by my wrist.

"Alex, I need your help." He said almost sad.

"Wait, What? You need my help? Justin Russo needs my help?" He nodded. "That's a new one. What do you want?"

"You know that sandwich shop here in the street called Late Nite Bite?" I nodded. "I'm dating the owner s daughter and I'm scared in tell mom and dad and they freak out."

"Sorry, my brain went on overdrive after the 'I'm dating.'" Justin dating? I didn't expected that.

"Alex, I'm serious."

"Ok, calm down. Tell me a little bit about her." I said leaning against the wall.

"Her name is Juliet, she's blond, beautiful, funny, smart..." I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. "And she's a vampire."

"A vampire?" I asked in shock. "She's not only hot but also is a vampire? I didn't saw it coming. Specially from you."

"Can we focus in the true reason why I asked your help?"

"So you're afraid that mom and dad will not let you date her because she's the concurrence daughter?" He nodded. "I think you should tell them now. If you wait it will be more complicated. And they're your parents. They want you happy and this fight is between then and the girl's parents."

"Are you sure?" He said quietly.

"Yeah. And I can do some shit to fool them for you if need it." I smiled.

"Thanks Alex." He hugged me tightly. "I'll tell them now." He ran to were mom and dad were and Mitchie walked inside the kitchen with two orders.

"Justin seemed really happy. What happened?" She asked me with a smile.

"He's in love and is going to tell mom and dad. The girl is a vampire and she's the concurrence daughter." I explained.

"Isn't so bad. I'm still the one that is dating her sister." Mitchie laughed and I punched her arm playfully. "Ouch!" She laughed again. "I almost forgot. I had a little thing for us tonight." She said seductively.

"I can't wait for it." She laughed and got out of the kitchen.

I looked through the opening in the kitchen's wall to watch how Justin was going. My dad screamed, then he said Justin couldn't date Juliet, then mom softened his heart, he said no again, Justin made a puppy face and he said it was ok. If was simple like this with me and Mitch.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I was kissing Alex passionately. Hands everywhere. We were already only in our underwear. We had waited until two in the morning so we could lock the door without anyone pissing us because of some rules.

"What is that 'thing' you said you had for tonight?" Alex asked between my kisses.

"Forget about it." I mumbled and she stopped kissing me. I looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"Please Mitch! You made me curious." She whined.

"Ok." I mumbled and got up from her. I walked to my part of the wardrobe and picked up a pink box. I held the content awkwardly and showed it to Alex. She started to laugh and I looked down. "I feel like an idiot right now." I mumbled throwing the thing back in the box.

"Sorry, it's just...A strap-on?" Alex said holding her laugh. I walked until her and sat on the bed still looking down.

"It's just...I don't know...Sometimes I feel like I'm not giving you enough..." I said looking to our clothes in the floor.

"If you think that...Pick up that green thing, let's try it." Alex said smiling. We took off the rest of our clothes. I fit my legs in the toy and turned to Alex who was sat on her bed waiting for me to get ready.

"This is weird." I mumbled.

"Tell me about it." She said a little bit scared. "And it's big."

"I'm not going to hurt you...Trust me. If you feel pain just tell me and I'll stop, ok?" She nodded and laid on the bed. She opened her legs and I knelt between then. I get closer to Alex slowly and get inside her. She closed her eyes tightly and let go a 'Wow!' "You're ok?" I asked worried.

"I think so." Alex said opening her eyes.

"Look at me ok?" I said and she nodded.

I moved my hips to pull the thing out slowly and then inside again. Alex moaned and I get more turned on than ever. When we found a rhythm. I started to feel the dildo rubbing in my own center and I started to go faster and harder, wanting to hear more of Alex's moans. I placed my hands in her hips to help my movements and Alex cupped my breasts. I was fighting to don't lose my focus on the sound proof spell I put in the bedroom. We both were sweating and moaning erotically.

"I'm gonna cum! Take it off!" Alex said breathless. I done as she asked and rubbed her clit with my thumb. She came like a explosion, soaking the bed sheets and me. I laid next Alex and watched her with her eyes closed tightly and her whole body shaking. I smiled to myself. "Holy shit..." She whispered.

"What do you think?" I asked breathless.

"I think we should have bought this thing a really long time ago." We both laughed and I kissed her sweaty cheek.

"This was your reward for that day in my tend."

"I think I'll have do reward you for the reward." She said laughing. We were both still a little bit breathless.

I took off the strap-on and threw it on the floor. I cuddled with Alex and we fell asleep easily.

* * *

Me and Alex walked inside our house laughing. We had just arrived from my first day of school since I came back from magic world. Our parents were sat on the couch and Justin and Max were watching from the kitchen. We stopped laughing. I could feel the tension in the air. Mom got up from the couch and slapped me across the face. Alex jumped between us and pushed her away.

"Hey! Don't you touch her!" Alex raised her voice.

"Mitchie." Dad thundered. "I don't want you inside my house." I looked down and kept quiet.

"What? Are you crazy? She's your daughter!" Alex shouted furiously.

"And she is your sister and that didn't stopped you to have sex with her did it?" He shouted back to Alex. They knew about us.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" She shouted to him. Dad rolled his eyes, picked up the DVD remote control and pressed play. I heard moans and them I looked at the screen. It was playing the video from the previous night. I closed my eyes and felt tears running down my cheeks. "You put cameras in my bedroom? Really mom? Really?"

"I'm going to pack." I whispered and headed to the staircase.

"Pack? No, no! You re not going anywhere!" Alex ran into me and held my hand.

"I'm going back to the magic world Lex. There's my home."

**TAN TAN TAAAN! (dramatic music)**

**The final chapter is getting closer...What is going to happen? Felix is going to die? Damon will be killed? The magic world wil be peaceful? **

**Review and tell me what you think!  
**


	31. Please don't leave me

**Chapter 31: Please don't leave me - Alex's POV**

I walked inside my bedroom and saw Mitchie waiting for me with a backpack and her sword's box. I ran into Mitch and hugged her with all my strength.

"Please don't go." I whispered in her neck. "You can erase their memory again."

"It's better if I go Alex. I gotta go back to magic world before I get used to this life I have in here." She said stroking my hair. I looked into her eyes. "Before you get used to have me with you."

"What?" I whispered. Mitchie cupped my cheek and stared at me. Her eyes were hard like stone.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Alex. I might die fighting with Felix. If I don't I will die fighting against Damon." I started to cry with her words.

"No! You can't die! You promised you would stay with me forever!" I said between sobs. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like it was going to explode.  
I couldn t lose Mitchie. She meant everything to me and her death would be the end of my life.

"I know." She whispered. "But I need to finish what I started." I looked down letting my tears fall freely from my eyes. Mitchie placed her hand underneath my chin and lifted my head so I would be looking in her eyes. "Do you promise me something?" I nodded. "If I die I don't want you to suffer..."

"This is impossible." I cut her off.

"Listen to me Alex. I know it will be hard but you need to get over it. If I die I want you to be happy and live every moment of your life knowing that I loved you and I'll always be by your side." She wiped my tears with her thumb. "I want to see you happy and enjoying your life."

"Mitch...

"Please Alex. This is the only thing I'm asking you. Promise me you will not suffer if I die."

"I can't..." I whispered. "I can't live without you. Please, don't leave me."

"I'm really, really sorry." Mitchie pecked my lips slowly. "I love you forever." She pecked my lips again and went down stairs. I followed her until the living room. Mom and dad were waiting for us in the couch. Mitchie stopped in the front of them and they stood up. "I want to ask you both something." Mitchie said calmly.

"What?" Mom asked harshly.

"Take off Alex's wand for some months so she can't go see me." We all stared at her in shock and after some seconds dad nodded. "Bye."

Mitchie started to disappear slowly. I ran into her and pecked her lips before she disappear completely. I fell on my knees and screamed between my tears. I felt like I couldn't breath. My chest was getting tight and hurting my heart. I was ready to rip my heart off and end up with the pain, but I was sure that wasn't going to make things better. I couldn't think in the idea of not having Mitchie with me anymore. I didn't knew who I was before I meet her. I knew I could lost myself forever without her.

"Alex..." My mom whispered placing one hand in my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Don't touch me." I said angrily. I took off my wand from my pocked and threw on the floor and stood up. "I hope you're happy." I whispered and went upstairs.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

There I was again. The Pandemonium. The cursed place where I literally went to put my name in the Devil's list. I was heart broken by leaving Alex but I needed to. I wanted to end up with Felix's government and if Alex was in there in the day of the fight she could get hurt and that was the last thing I wanted. I knocked in Felix's bedroom door and I heard him calling me inside. I opened the door and spotted Felix looking through the window. When he saw it was me a smile replaced his worried face.

"Came back earlier my child?" He said.

"I needed to." I said sadly. Felix came until me and place a hand in my shoulder.

"What happened?" Felix asked with a stern voice.

"I'm not with Alex anymore. I recognized my mistake." I lied. Felix's smile got even bigger.

"This is amazing!"

"That was a mistake. Thank you for opening my eyes Felix." I faked a smile.

"We should celebrate it!" He walked to the door and called a guard. Mr. Muscles showed up in the room in less than a minute. "I want you to made a big dinner for two peoples and find the best dress in this world to my child." He said smiling. Mr. Muscles nodded and got out of the bedroom. Felix glanced at me and I smiled again. I went to my tend and Dante appeared in front of me. I sat on my bed, rested my elbows in my knees and covered my face with my hands.

"I don't wanna die Dante..." I mumbled in my hands.

"I know my darling. Nobody wants to die and I know you will not leave this world anytime soon." I took off my hands from my face and looked at him. "You will not die."

"Stop fooling yourself Dante. I know I'll not survive."

"Of course you will!" He raised his voice. "You can't die! You fought against hundreds of banned vampires and you're still alive!"

"Felix and Damon are hundred times stronger than banned vampires." I whispered.

"I'll be by your side in the fight and I'll not let anything happen to you, ok?" He sat by my side and placed his arm around me and I swear I could feel it.

"If I die can you please watch Alex over for me?"

"You're not going die!"

"Please..." I whispered.

"Fine...But you're not going to die."

"I'm not so sure..."

* * *

I was wearing a light blue long dress and my hair was curled perfectly. I looked myself in the mirror but just for some seconds. I couldn't look at myself.

"You are beautiful Mitch..." Dante said with a silly smile.

I walked slowly through the halls until a room I have never been before. Was like a huge dinning room. There was a long table filled with good food and only two chairs. One in each dim of the table. I looked to the bar in one of the walls and spotted Felix with two champagne glasses in his hands. He walked until me smiling widely. He was going to give me one of the glasses but I passed it.

"I don't drink." I said softly.

"Fair enough. You're only seventeen." He smiled and placed my glass in the table. "You're are magnificent my child."

"Thanks. You're really handsome." I smiled.

"Shall we eat?" I nodded and we sat in our chairs.

Everything went normal. We talked a little bit and I even truly laughed but I still hated the guy. Felix was a disgusting old man. The dinner finished and we went for a walk through the halls. And when I say a walk I mean scout Felix to his bedroom. We stopped in front of his bedroom's door.

"Thanks for the dinner Felix. It was really good." I smiled.

"It was a pleasure." Felix placed his hand in my arm and caressed it slowly. I get what he was trying to do...Perv old man.

"Ok then. Goodnight." I tried to walk away but he held my arm.

"Please...come in." He smiled opening the door.

"I would love to but I'm really tired so I will just go to my tend..." I tried to walk away again but failed. He was holding me tightly.

"Mitchie..." He said firmly.

"Let me go!" I raised my voice. Felix pushed me to his room and locked the door. I tried to transport myself but something was blocking me powers. I ran to the other side of the bedroom but Felix was faster than me. The hit my head with his fist and threw me in his bed. I tried to get up but he pinned me against the bed and held me tight. "HELP!" I screamed.

"You really think somebody is going to help you." He said with a grin. I tried to let him go of me but I failed. He was stronger than me. Felix opened my legs and unzipped his pants. I could feel his penis touching my center through my panties. I was holding my tears. Felix moaned. I was disgusted.

_'I already was raped once and I'm not letting this happen again.'_

I released one of my hands from him and punched his face with all my strength. Felix let go of me and I kicked his chest making him get off of me and fall on the floor.

"Little bitch!" He moaned in pain. "Guards!" He shouted. I ran to the door and when I unlocked it Mr. Muscles and a guard I didn't knew held me by my arms. "Throw this bitch in the worst cell in of dungeon!" Felix shouted getting up from the floor.

The guards took me to my tend so I could change my clothes. They locked me in chains and my usual mask and threw me in the same cell as always. Great...

**Felix is disgusting...I hate him...**

**Chapter 32 sneak peak: .com/watch?v=JQz-5EfC76g**

**The video isn't pefect, but it made me really proud...I'm a dork...**

**Please review!!  
**


	32. Now or never

**Chapter 32: Now or never - Mitchie's POV**

I was laid in my cell, staring to the ceiling thinking about nothing. I knew two things. First: Felix was going to give me death penalty because I didn't let him fuck me. Second: In ten hours me, Seth, the prisoners, Edgar and some warriors were going to attack the Pandemonium with no mercy or fear.

I took a deep breath and Dante appeared by my side. They were so busy throwing me in jail that they forgot my dog-collar so still had my powers and I still could se Dante outside my body.

"Are you nervous?" He asked laying by my side.

"Yeah. After what happened in Felix's bedroom it's clear to me that he is stronger than me." I answered calmly.

"But you have more skills and you ability is hundred times bigger."

"I'm still felling that something really bad is going to happen." I whispered.

"You're not going to die. I already told you this." Dante stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at me.

"It's not it. There's something more but I don't know what is." I said and took another deep breath. I was doing that a lot lately. I was enjoying every breath I had like was the end of the world.

"Forget about this. You're only nervous...this thing you're felling don't mean anything." I looked at Dante s eyes. "I'll be with you. But this is kinda useless since you're stronger than me." He said smiling.

"Pff...Yeah, right." I said with a soft laugh.

"It's true, you know." He laughed.

"Thanks for everything Dante..." I whispered. "You showed me more than I could ever imagine."

"No Mitch...You showed me more than I could ever imagine. You're the greatest person I have ever meet." He smiled widely. "Thank you."

I smiled and looked up again waiting for the time to pass.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was decided and nothing was going to change my mind. I sneaked into my parents bedroom and went to the book shelf looking for where dad usually hide my wand. It's a fake book where he would throw my wand every time I would do some shit with magic. I looked through the shelf and found an old book. I pulled it from the shelf and opened it. Bingo. I picked up my wand and turned to the door to find dad staring at me.

"Hand me your wand now." He said calmly.

"I can't. I have to protect Mitchie." I said tightening my grip in the wand in my hand.

"You don't have to protect her. She's ok with the Council. Felix is taking good care of her." I shacked my head.

"You don't know what is truly happening." I whispered. "And I'm going to protect her." I said and waved my wand around me. Dad ran into me but it was too late.

I transported myself to the army's training camp and ran to Mitchie's tend. When I entered in it I looked around the empty tend. I didn't knew what was happening. Had she fought with Felix already? Was she alive? I ran out of the tend and bumped into Edgar. He glanced at me and pulled me inside Mitchie's tend by my wrist.

"Alex. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Mitchie. She told me that...I want to be by her side." I said trying to hold in my emotions.

"You can't be here. The attack is today. It s way too dangerous." Edgar said with a stern voice.

"Today?" I almost shouted.

"Alex, listen to me. You want to stay here? Fine, stay. But this is way too dangerous and with you here Mitchie can distract herself from the fight and end up losing it. When something bad happen don't tell I didn't warned you." He said and get out from the tend living me alone.

I sat on the floor and stayed in there waiting like Mitchie would appear in front of me and said that she had given up and we were going to come back home, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Mitchie was decided about what she wanted and I'm sure she wasn't going to give up until rip Felix's head off his body. Sooner or later dad and Justin were going to show up looking for me so I just waited.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

It was time. Was now or never. I made my cell's door fly to the other side of the dungeon using magic. All the prisoners woke up with the loud noise. I walked to the middle of the dungeon where Seth was waiting for me. The prisoners and the warriors that were with me watched me curiously, waiting for the new instructions. Dante appeared by my side and smiled at me.

"Tonight is the night where we will take over the government of magic world." I shouted to the prisoners and the warriors. "Tonight innocent peoples will stop dying in Felix's hands! Tonight we will have the revolution we waited for thousands of years! There are warriors and guards against us outside! They will try to kill us and stop us at any cost! We will have no mercy! The ones who are at Felix s side will die with our swords in their chest! Tonight we will have our revenge! Tonight we will rise!" Everyone shouted in agreement and I made all the cell's doors fly from its place.

The prisoners ran to the exit of the dungeon picking battle clothes and swords in the way. Seth smiled and gave me my sword. I smiled back and walked calmly to the halls. The prisoners and warrior were fighting against the guards and other warriors while I walked calmly and smiling behind them. When some of the guards reached me I would just make them fly to the other side of the Pandemonium without even stop walking. I was proud and happy. The revolution I had fought for was happening in front of my eyes. There was blood everywhere but I was ignoring it. I didn't care about the blood. I was killing hundreds of guilty peoples to save thousands of innocents ones.

We reached the outside part of the Pandemonium. It was raining a lot and the night was cold. Warriors came to attack me. I held my sword up and when they reached me I attacked one them with a horizontal cut in the throat. The other won a blade across his heart and the third lose his head. Seth came running until me and jumped. His clothes and skin were ripped, the crushing bone noise and a loud thud in the rain. He transformed himself into a black werewolf in the air and landed by my side. His nose sniffing the blood and the smell of the warriors.

"Ready to kill those mother fuckers?" I asked to the wolf by my side. Seth showed her white teethes and a growl escaped from his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." I said before we both ran into the warriors in front of us.

Seth was ripping the warrior's heads with so much easiness that I was jealous of him. I was attacking a warrior with my sword and making a guard fly with magic at the same time. I needed to look at every where so nobody was going to kill me. Punch a face while you threw someone in the air with magic and fight with a sword using the other hand. Seth had no problem with this. He would kill two warriors with only one bite and if the warriors attacked him he would heal himself immediately and keep killing them with his teeth and legs like it was the easiest thing in the world. I killed the last two warriors that were attacking me and when I turned I felt someone punching me in the face. Felix. I raised my sword to his throat and Seth growled again.

"I'll take care of this Seth." I whispered and he stepped back.

"How dare you rise your hand to me?" Felix shouted.

"You killed innocent peoples with any motive and your government sucks." I said taking deep breaths. I was a little bit tired but I could fell the rush running through my veins.

"You think you can kill me? You think you can have a revolution?" Felix laughed.

"I don't think. I'm sure." And with those words I attacked him. Felix took off his sword and blocked my attack.

I tried to attack his sides but failed. He was blocking all my attacks. Felix made a horizontal line with his sword. I tried to block it but his sword found my arm making a small cut on it. Right, left, middle, horizontal, vertical. All attacks blocked. I could see Felix was already tired but I could fight with him until tomorrow and even more. I would kill him don't matter what. The rain kept falling, making my hair stick in my face and making the fight even harder. Felix jumped in the stairs that leaded to the top of the wall and held my arm. I pulled my arm making him let go of me.  
Felix attacked me but I jumped really high, escaping from his attack. I landed and pushed Felix with all my strength. He fell on the stairs facing me and I pointed my sword to his head.

"You really think you can rule this world without me?" He said laughing.

"I never said I was going to rule the magic world. I'm going to kill you and give the control to Dante. He's the one who always knew what was the best for this world." I said raising my voice so he could hear it above the rain's noise.

Felix screamed angrily and I made my sword's way into his mouth. I took off my full of blood sword from his mouth and carved it in the middle of his eyes just to make sure he was death. I leaved my sword in his head and walked until my friends. Seth, Edgar, the prisoners and some warriors. They started to clap, shout and cheer. I smiled widely and raised my hand into a fist. I laughed almost hysterically. I had made my promise. I had killed Felix, but I still had a lot to do. I needed to give life to Dante so he could fight with Damon. I had draw the ritual to give life to Dante in me so he could finish my job if I died, but I think I wasn't going to use it.

I saw Alex and dad in the crowd and smiled widely. Alex ran into me and hugged me smiling and laughing.

"You didn't die..." She said in my neck.

"I didn't die." I laughed. We stopped hugging and looked at each other. "I love you Alex." I whispered.

"I love you too Mitch. I love you so much..." She whispered and pecked my lips. Dad came until us and stared at me.

"Why did you killed Felix?" He asked furious but shocked.

"He wasn't the man you thought dad. He killed innocent peoples. All that prisoners are here for stupid reasons. Felix made me kill lots of prisoners just for his fun. He was the devil and I had scars to prove it." I said calmly.  
The rush getting lower. "You might not believe me but you can ask anybody in the magic world and they will tell you the same. They were scared, that's why they didn't done anything."

"And now?" He asked.

"Now we can live happily ever after." I laughed.

"Where's Justin?" Alex said looking around. The color drained from my face.

"You bring Justin?" I asked. My voice breaking.

"Yeah..."

I heard a noise behind me. A heavy step in the rain. I turned fast, ready to attack...

Pain...Excruciatin pain.

**THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER AND A SURPRISE! KEEP READING! **

**Dude, I'm so evil...I LOVE IT! HAHAHA!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	33. Nightmare

**Chapter 33: Nightmare - Alex's POV**

"MITCH!" I screamed in agony. Tears started to fell from my eyes like waterfalls. Justin's sword was going through Mitchie's body. He took off the sword and Mitchie's body fell on the floor lifeless. I knelt and held her in my arms. I could still feel her weak breath. I held her tight and cried. "Please Mitch! Don't leave me." I cried cupping her cheek. Mitchie raised her hand slowly to my cheek.

"Kiss me." She whispered weakly. I bent down and kissed her lips hard, like that was going to stop her from dying in my arms. Mitchie kissed me back using her last breath. Suddenly her lips stopped to move against mines and her hand leaved my cheek. I held her tight and kept kissing her. I refused myself to accept that she wasn't alive anymore. I stopped kissing her lifeless lips and looked at her beautiful face. Mitchie's eyes were still opened and her lips her lightly parted, the blood still gushing from the wound. I held her even tighter and cried. My chest was aching, my heart was burning, my lungs were ready to explode. She couldn't be dead. She said she was going to be with me forever. She promised...

"Please my angel..." I whispered between sobs. "Don't leave me."

A white light caught my attention and I looked up. A human body was being constructed in front of my eyes. First organs, them the veins, bones, muscles, skin and then finally hair and all the rest. A man's naked body fell on the floor screaming in pain. He looked at me breathing hard. His hair was dark, green eyes and muscles that were like rock. I watched him for some seconds and them something snapped in my head. Dante...

"Sacrifice a pure life so the soul can come back from the dead." I whispered. Mitchie had sacrificed herself so Dante could live and continue what she hasn t finished.

Edgar ran into Dante and gave him some clothes to wear. Black pants and a black jacket that went until his ankles. Dante knelt by my side and placed his hand in Mitchie's head. Was raining but I could see his tear clearly. He bent down and kissed Mitchie's forehead. He got up and turned to Justin with a angry look that I thought he could kill someone with just one glance.

"Get out from the boy's body Damon. I don't want to make this father lose one more child." He said angrily. Dad knelt by my side and held Mitchie's hand.

"As you wish." Damon used magic to pull one of the prisoners until him and killed the poor man as sacrifice. Justin fainted and the same light appeared. Organs, them the veins, bones, muscles, skin and hair. Damon's bare body fell on the floor. He stood up calmly and used magic to get dressed. Damon's hair was dark blond and his eyes were green just like Dante's. "Ready for a fight my brother?" Damon asked with a grin. Dante picked up his sword and ran into Damon.

They were so fast that I almost couldn't see the fight. I could hear the swords shocking into each other. Multicolored lights from every single type of spell you can imagine. Heavy steps in the rain. Sometimes they would jump so high that you could say they were flying. Dante and Damon were throwing each other into the walls, stairs, widows, everything. I could see blood in the floor but it was washed away by the heavy rain that was still falling. They slowed down and I could finally see them. They stopped. Their swords facing each other. Brothers trying to kill each other. Angry, hate and revenge.

"Are you ready to die again?" Dante asked breathless.

"If someone here is going to die is you little brother." More fast attacks. Dante's sword found Damon s face cutting his cheek.

"Why you have to kill everyone I love?" Dante screamed between the attacks.

"Because you're weak!" Damon shouted. I could see he was having difficulty in blocking Dante's attacks.

"You're disgusting!" Dante screamed and attacked with more strength. He threw Damon on the wall but didn't ran into him again.

"I killed Marie and Mitchie. Both useless bitches you loved and protected with your life." Damon said with a grin. Dante screamed and ran into him once more.

Dante was irradiating angriness. He was attacking Damon with so much strength that I thought his sword was going to break into to halves. Damon's face was showing a clear fear. He knew he was going to lose, so instead of attack he was just blocking Dante's attacks. Dante tried to pass his sword through his brother's chest but Damon escaped but almost was attacked by the next attack. Dante punched Damon and kicked his knee. A loud noise of a bone breaking and Damon screaming. Dante hit his brother's neck with his elbow and Damon let go of his sword. It was the end.

"When you die once is normal, but when you die twice in the same way is because you didn't supposed to be alive." Dante said. "I already killed you because of Marie. This is for Mitchie." Dante's sword made a horizontal line and Damon's head fell on the floor and the blood gushed everywhere. Dante let his sword fall on the floor and I returned my look to the dead angel in my arms.

Dante walked until us. Seth, Edgar, the prisoners and the warriors walked to Dante's side. They knelt in front of Mitchie showing respect. I still didn't wanted to believe she was dead.

* * *

Dante take over the magic world with Edgar, Seth, Eric and other peoples by his side. The magic world was into an never ending party because of the new government. Someone would only be arrested under something that really could be considerate a crime. People now could talk their minds without being afraid of dying. The only rule that was kept was don't tell mortal about the human world, only as last case. Prisoners were judged with the opinion of the citizens and death penalty was only used into something really bad. Dante was doing an excellent job and I was happy for him.

Justin get back to normal and I thanked God he wasn't Damon anymore or I would kill him with my teethes. Mom cried for days because of Mitchie's death. Dad, Max and Justin didn't cried cause they were the mans in the family so they needed to be strong for us.

I never stopped crying...

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: J, YOUR MOTHER FUCKER! WHY DID YOU KILLED MITCHIE? ARE YOU CRAZY? I HATE YOU! I'LL FIND YOUR HOUSE AND I'LL KILL YOU! **

**BUT WAIT! I got a surprise for you guys! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! YEAAHH!**

**And now you're thinking: HOW THE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO DO A SEQUEL IF YOU KILLED MITCHIE?!**

**Trust me, the sequel is going to be AMAZING! If you think that Mitchie's death will be a problem you're very, veeery wrong my friend! **

**I'll be posting a trailer and in some weeks (or more, I don't know.) I'll be posting the sequel to Long Distance Call!**

**Wanna know the name of the sequel? YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE TRAILER! HA! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL!**

**Thank you soooo much to everybody that read my first fic ever. You guys not only made me happy with the reviews but also gave me a lot of ideas and hopes...I love you guys so much! Thanks! **

**Review and stay tuned to the trailer and the sequel!**

**PEACE!**


	34. Trailer!

**What's up! I'm back! And guess what I brought with me? THE SEQUEL'S TRAILER! YEAHHH!**

**My computer hates me so the trailer didn't came out as I wated but isn't bad at all.**

**PLOT: Alex have been suffering a lot since Mitchie's death. She meets a boy named Mason and when Alex start to get over Mitchie's death she discovers that she never has been alone. (You know what this means? DRAAMMAAA!)**

.com/watch?v=O2vgk734U3Q

**I hope you guys like it. The sequel's name is My Angel and comes out April 20th! **

**Love you guys! **

**AND DON'T FORGET! APRIL 20TH! MARK THIS ON YOU CALENDAR OR IN YOUR CELL PHONE.**

** I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH THIS, JUST DON'T FORGET!  
**


	35. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Heey guys! I know I've been gone for a while but I can explain. This goddamn website not only deleted my fic 'High School Kids' but it also blocked my account and stopped me from updating. And I'm really fucking pissed with the owners of this shit, they're fucking assholes . What we do here in also an art and no art can be done if they repress and censor. I don't know what happened, I don't wanna know what the fuck happened, I just know that I'll keep writing and I don't give a fuck about the mother fuckers who did this. And I'll start writing in my livejournal account (same account name TheReckless1611) and I want the guys who fucking deleted my story to have their asses burned by Satan's dick! Thanks for the attention cuties ^^ I'll be waiting for you guys in my livejournal.


End file.
